


Like we used to be

by yoru_n59823



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 84,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoru_n59823/pseuds/yoru_n59823
Summary: 服用需知：1. 樂團paro2. 其餘CP為治北、角名古3. 時間線會跳來跳去4. 故事背景為分手多年後的佐久侑，結局HE5. 聖臣家庭背景捏造有6. 之後出成實體本會再細修，AO3上的內容皆為草稿https://twitter.com/catboyhokage/status/1304577725836013571https://twitter.com/anta_baka00/status/1304781899219394560?s=19This story is inspired byFaye&Anna's beautiful work.Special thanks to their original and awesome idea
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 服用需知：  
> 1\. 樂團paro  
> 2\. 其餘CP為治北、角名古  
> 3\. 時間線會跳來跳去  
> 4\. 故事背景為分手多年後的佐久侑，結局HE  
> 5\. 聖臣家庭背景捏造有  
> 6\. 之後出成實體本會再細修，AO3上的內容皆為草稿
> 
> https://twitter.com/catboyhokage/status/1304577725836013571  
> https://twitter.com/anta_baka00/status/1304781899219394560?s=19
> 
> This story is inspired by [Faye](https://twitter.com/catboyhokage) & [Anna](https://twitter.com/anta_baka00)'s beautiful work.  
> Special thanks to their original and awesome idea  
> 

**他以前眷戀的，再也不曾遇過。**

侑拖著行李箱，走在關西機場的航廈裡，右耳的金色耳針跟懸在胸前的項鍊閃過微光。  
長時間的飛行讓他略感疲憊，但食欲還是占了上風，他決定晚點跟自家兄弟勒索幾個熱騰騰的飯糰。  
「你到了？」他才一開機並重連上網路，就收到治的訊息，前後不超過三十秒。  
「對。」  
另一端的治不由得感嘆起自家戀人猜測之準確，即使交往多年，他依然搞不懂北前輩是怎麼做到的。  
「真是辛苦你了，跑這麼遠回來看演唱會。」  
「閉嘴。」侑忿忿的把手機收起來。

是說那傢伙有看過嗎，有聽過嗎？侑慢慢跺步，以飄忽不定的節奏走出機場。  
事到如今他仍舊很難說清，跟佐久早是怎麼鬧到分手的地步。  
衝動、溝通不良，原因太多了。侑不悅的乍舌，決定將這件事從腦海趕出去。  
搭上巴士後他再度拿出手機，又看到治發來的消息。  
「有沒有打算買演唱會的周邊？」  
煩死了，沒有要買，還有不要一直問！侑忍住把手機往窗外丟的衝動。

現今在歐美擁有高人氣的The AURORA，當中的吉他手宮侑，曾經跟身為主唱的佐久早聖臣同屬KS.Cryi這個樂團，彼時他們闖出一點成績，雖然沒有到達頂尖的地位，但也是最放肆自在的時候。  
結果後來KS.Cryi解散，佐久早留在國內重起爐灶，跟以前的隊長和鼓手、還有幾位新成員一同組成HIC，而宮侑卻遠走高飛去了歐洲，足足消聲暱跡了好一段時間，佐久早才在音樂節的表演名單裡發現他的名字。  
若只是這樣倒還沒什麼，重點在於佐久早聖臣跟宮侑曾是戀人關係。

在HIC出道六週年的巡迴企劃會議之前，佐久早卻突然說，他想在小型Live House裡進行演出。  
跟他同樣相識多年、身為隊長的明暗修吾聽見他的意見安靜了三秒，「聖臣，我覺得Live House可能有點……」  
依他們現今的名氣，Live House顯然是不夠用的，但撇除場地能容納的人數不談，這個提議對大家還是很有吸引力，畢竟他們曾站上許多Live House的舞台，雖然現在擁有在大型展演場揮撒的本錢，但他們也很喜歡那個狹小的，設備可能不算太好的舞台，觀眾們站在台下，全心全意狂熱的眼睛，每一雙都看得很清楚。  
「其實這是出自於我個人的私心。」聖臣很認真的說道：「其實說來挺離譜的，若你們覺得不適合，我就不會在企劃會議上提出來。」  
明暗、古森、晝神跟犬鳴互看一眼，最後還是由身為隊長的明暗開口：「說吧，到底是什麼事？」  
「我想邀一個人回來。」他清清喉嚨，面對HIC成立後才加入的晝神跟犬鳴的眼神，不由得略感緊張。  
最後他們同意了聖臣的計畫，並花上很多時間跟公司折衝，他們依然要在大型展演場做六週年巡迴演出，但最後可以加開三場在小型Live House的特別演出。  
商談主要由佐久早處理，隊員們皆嘖嘖稱奇，畢竟他們的主唱向來罕言。  
「公司說，明天就會去聯絡場地的事。」  
佐久早把口罩又拉高一點，然後點點頭。  
「希望他會過來。」  
「也許。」  
古森聽見他的平淡反應也不欲多言，只是伸個懶腰，「那傢伙真沒意思，不過如果有機會，我也想看看The AURORA的現場演出呢。」  
「他的技巧進步了很多。」  
古森聞言先是睜大眼睛，然後了然的笑出來，「你果然看的很仔細呢。」  
「才沒有。」  
他聳聳肩，自家主唱兼表弟的否認都快成習慣了，這麼多年來都沒變過。

侑沒有花太多時間欣賞窗外的景色，事實上跟佐久早分手後的七年，他回日本的時間還算頻繁，至少一年一次，否則別說爸媽，治大概會第一個先宰了他。  
「信介就是對你太好了。」他在電話裡冷哼。  
「神經病。」明知對方看不到，侑還是比了個中指。  
「你什麼時候到？」  
「半小時後。」  
「知道了，要吃什麼口味？」  
「鹽味、燒肉跟金槍魚。」  
「未免太多了！」  
「因為飛機餐很難吃。」  
「餓死算了。」  
侑一派輕鬆的掛掉電話，他知道等等一定會有熱騰騰的飯糰，比起該死的表演，果然還是填飽肚子要緊。  
他拿出耳機，決定閉目小憩一下。


	2. Chapter 2

**在清醒的現實中，試圖親近虛無縹渺的夢。**

他們之間有過一個未遂的吻。  
彼時是KS.Cryi在某年的最後一場表演，他們在台上用樂器跟聲音嘶吼，迷幻的燈光、汗水、被踢倒的水瓶和亂七八糟的電線，跟台下的掌聲、尖叫融合成一場不輸春之宴的狂亂場面，侑在一個刷弦後看向佐久早，發現自家怪異的主唱，似乎在笑。  
他也會有這種表情啊，侑很興奮。  
Live House的舞台畢竟不大，佐久早在回過神時，已經被侑攬住肩膀，若是平常他肯定直接甩開，但現在的情況令人無暇細想，只得先拿麥克風擋住侑的臉。  
「你想幹嘛？」佐久早如臨大敵的瞪著他，背景演奏仍在繼續，理應習慣的鼓點卻敲得他略感煩躁。  
侑的眼睛是很普通的褐色，裡面盛滿太多他不想接觸的東西，張揚的金髮在螢光粉的燈下被染成怪異的顏色，佐久早很確定對方笑了，在下一個令台下爆炸的刷弦之前，他聽見侑在耳邊說道。  
「沒什麼，就想吻你而已。」  
再說一次，如果現在不是live，他才不會讓侑有在他耳邊說話的機會。  
太近了。

live擁有令人狂熱的魔力，就連演出者也不能倖免，侑走下巴士然後扛起行李，當時的他怎麼會想吻佐久早，肯定是腦子被門夾了。  
那在之後的交往、約會跟上床，不就代表他蠢到無藥可救？侑難以扼止的想到治嘲笑的嘴臉，儘管他對於兩人交往一事極少置喙。  
嘖，那個渾帳把北前輩顧好就好，侑拉出行李箱的拉桿，然後朝目的地前進。

佐久早摘下藍芽耳機，電子產品通常經不起酒精的摧殘，這令他有點遺憾，只能用手帕細細擦過後再收起來。  
說來他跟宮侑相識的時間很早，KS. Cryi組成的時候他們不過十五六歲的年紀，佐久早的歌聲和宮侑出色的演奏能力在圈子內時常被提及，但他當時可沒想過會跟這人湊在一起。  
起先當然是不合的，做事沒有章法可言，永遠可以惹出想像以外的麻煩，這些佐久早勉強可以當作沒看見，但侑三不五時就動手動腳令他非常困擾。  
「走開！」幸好還有扣環擋著，不然侑肯定會被噴得滿臉酒精。  
「臣你真的很奇怪耶！」侑翻個白眼，「表演時也戴著口罩如何？」  
「那樣很難唱。」以為他沒考慮過嗎？  
古森趕緊出來打圓場，他知道侑跟聖臣都沒有生氣，但再繼續講下去只怕更難收拾。

表演結束後，佐久早跑得比誰都快，離開舞台後他死都不肯跟身上的黏膩再多相處一秒鐘。  
萬一有after party之類的互動環節可就麻煩了，整團上下連同經紀人都感到頭痛，光是要說服佐久早別戴上手套就是大工程。  
好在他現在至少會忍受到離開活動會場，反正依HIC現在的名氣，想在外面攔住他要求握手合照根本不可能。  
至於侑就不一樣了，平常囂張任性，在粉絲服務上倒是相當周全，佐久早看著手機，罕見的有些出神。  
「在看什麼？」  
「沒事。」是明暗的聲音，佐久早從回憶中抽離，迅速收起手機。

「那是上個月在巴塞隆納拍的照片。」侑使勁把飯糰往嘴裡塞，在The AURORA的官方推特上，成員跟粉絲合照的照片可多了。  
西方的規則和日本真的差很多，遠走歐洲少說已經五年的侑很有感覺。  
一開始他的英文非常糟，現在都可以用西班牙文跟別人對罵，口齒清晰用字精準，還能一口氣連著不斷狂噴，兼之身材高大，大家都知道他們團裡那個長相英俊的日籍成員不是好惹的。  
「吃慢點。」北倒了杯涼茶。  
「是，謝謝北前輩。」  
「信介，我的呢？」  
「你還沒喝完。」杯子裡的茶還有七分滿，這個問題超級幼稚，北波瀾不興的回答道。  
可惡，決定遷怒的治瞪向侑，可惜他的雙胞胎兄弟太專心在吃飯糰上了，真奇怪，換作平常，這種情況比較可能發生在自己身上。  
「飛機餐就這麼糟？」  
「很糟。」他才吃了一頓就失去興趣，接下來在飛機上睡得天昏地暗也顧不上吃飯，「下次我要訂原本的航空公司！」  
「這次打算回來多久？」  
「二十天。」  
「這麼難得？」  
「明年開巡迴一定很忙，大家說想放假就趁現在。」侑一口喝掉涼茶，「北前輩泡的茶真好喝。」  
「不用你來稱讚。」  
「你又在發什麼神經？」  
「沒，看你不順眼而已。」  
「宮治！」  
「好了。」北的金色眼睛先是掃過治，接著又看向侑，「不准吵架。」  
「是。」雙胞胎乖乖住口，勘比面對嚴厲導師的學生。

場地跟抽票日期都公佈了，接下來就是緊鑼密鼓的彩排，被經紀人誇獎狀況不錯的佐久早，只是默默用毛巾擦掉脖頸上的汗水。  
說來殘忍，但時至今日他已經習慣，站在自己左邊的人不再是宮侑。  
「反正沒有我在也可以，本來就是這樣。」二十歲的宮侑赤紅著眼，憤怒的對他吼叫，當時的自己只是滿心厭憎的想，這場鬧劇幾時才要結束。  
若是現在的佐久早聖臣，肯定能查覺侑眼底的那一點委屈。  
自從分手後，兩人都換了電話，以前的社交帳號也不再使用，現在各自有官推跟官方IG帳號，但終究不是合適的聯絡管道。  
他根本不認為宮侑會來，但是他一定會看到HIC的巡迴消息。

彩排結束後的晚餐由隊長請客，HIC全體到燒肉店大吃了一頓。  
「大家，今天辛苦了！」  
「乾杯！」  
佐久早一向坐在離烤盤最遠的地方，至於烤肉技術最好的晝神這時永遠最忙，古森負責協助，明暗就顧好大家的杯子，一旦份量少了立刻重新斟滿。  
「元也，你的手機。」犬鳴拍拍他的肩膀。  
「謝謝，先幫我顧一下。」古森滑開手機，看見對方的名字不由得愣了一下。

「倫太郎，有什麼事？」非得要他打電話聯絡。  
「先預祝你們巡演成功呀。」  
角名倫太郎，曾是他的同班同學，跟宮家雙胞胎相當熟稔，現在專職娛樂線記者，當然沒有人知道他和大名鼎鼎的HIC鼓手、古森元也至今還有聯絡，而且關係匪淺，是不能被外界發現的那種。  
熟知角名的脾氣，但古森現在沒有餘力瞎扯，「我們正在聚餐，怎麼了？」雖然他猜得到對方要講什麼。  
「好，我就直說了。」角名收起輕佻的笑，然後壓低聲音。  
「你們六周年巡廻最後一場，涉谷LIGHTING的演出，我要一張票。」


	3. Chapter 3

**他們的青春是無人能及的鬧劇。**

這通電話的由來要追溯到昨天，六週年巡迴抽票當落公佈後不久。  
正在跟上司講電話的角名，瞥見電腦螢幕上的line通知，橘色一閃一閃的，晃得他有些分心。  
原本以為又是工作的事，一點開後卻看到不在預料之內的名字。  
「侑？」掛上電話的角名立刻回覆，「什麼事？」  
侑雖然人在國外，跟一干好友仍有保持聯絡，只發一個貼圖但沒有下文不是他的風格。  
「那個，你跟古森還有聯絡嗎？」  
這個問題一點都不尋常，角名不假思索的在鍵盤上敲打：「你要HIC的門票？」  
該死，也太快被看穿了，侑滿臉鬱悶，「對，最後一場在涉谷LIGHTING的。」  
涉谷LIGHTING，KS.Cryi最後一場表演的地點，曾經被古森邀請，而後被侑強迫觀看演出，因而對KS歷史相當了解的角名一下就知道哪裡不對勁，據傳還是佐久早指名的，真好奇他怎麼有辦法說服經紀公司，要讓人不聯想到KS.Cryi太難了，而且解散的原因也不算太和平。  
不過公司經營不善也是沒辦法的事，角名運指如飛，「抽票沒中？」  
侑找他的時機點太恰巧了，若是提早或晚個幾天他還不會起疑。  
「……可以不要再問了嗎？」侑咬牙切齒。  
他打從知道六周年巡迴的演出地點後就在喬假期，至於抽票……他連治跟北前輩的資料都借來用了，但HIC的人氣實在太高，若不是真的走投無路他也不會跑來跟角名求助。  
「不多看幾場？」  
「不要！」侑非常霸氣的回道。  
「我還以為你倒數三場都會看呢，結果只挑最後。」  
想到侑剛跟佐久早分手時差點醉死的頹廢日子，角名努力忍住繼續虧他的衝動，還有被掐死在喉間的「你怎麼不去跟那傢伙要票。」  
「看最後一場也夠了，不然呢。」侑的不屑就算隔著訊息都能感受到，角名的嘴角微微翹起，「知道了，有弄到票再跟你說。」  
「謝了，等我回去再跟你約吃飯。」侑按熄螢幕。

「所以，事情就是這樣。」角名飛快的解釋事發經過，「有辦法嗎？」  
「當然可以，但我得和團長說一聲。」  
「無所謂，反正他又不是不知道。」明暗以前也是KS.Cryi的人，若不是其他團員極力包庇，佐久早跟宮侑的事肯定瞞不過公司。  
古森又將聲音壓低一點，「該怎麼說呢，我竟然不是很意外。」  
「我也是。」角名表示同意，這麼多年來，還真的搞不懂他們在演哪齣。

當侑跟團員和經紀人說出要回國的事情時，大家一反往常的相當安靜。  
「你們吃錯藥了？」  
「決定回去看HIC的演出了？」鼓手Bert率先開口。  
「……沒有！」  
「一定是。」  
除了當事人以外的大家都點頭如搗蒜，侑拖到現在才打算親臨HIC的演唱會，真夠久的。  
他們不是不知道自家吉他手的過往，只是沒有當面戳破。  
「我不、我什麼都還沒講！」侑大聲抗議，很可惜的是沒人理他，他們的樂團成立至今已經五年，全員忽視的技能都點很高，總能略過侑的那點暴跳如雷跟口是心非。  
「什麼時候出發？」The AURORA的團長Ivan是貝斯手，因為長年混跡日本二次元動漫的世界裡，日文程度很好，每當侑要回國時，總會請他帶點東西。  
「還早，十一月的事情呢。」侑選擇放棄爭辯。  
「 好。」

「你說侑已經確定下次回來的時間了？」剛忙完農活的北拿毛巾擦去額上的汗水。  
「對。」治接過他手上的工具，放到貨車的車斗上。  
「這麼早？」  
「因為別有目的。」治將車斗關上，從口袋裡掏出手機，解鎖後又點了幾下，才把手機遞給北。  
蜂蜜色的眼睛專注的看著五顏六色的鮮艷字體，「原來如此，是12/5號？」HIC的六週年巡迴最終場。  
「沒錯。」治點點頭。  
北家在北信介小學五年級時搬到宮家的隔壁，兩個無法無天的小渾蛋面對年長一歲的他總是服服貼貼，乖得不甚尋常，即使兄弟倆後來走上不同的職涯，對北的敬重始終如一，不過這也為治帶來不小的困擾，畢竟要說服對方「自己的喜歡是真的喜歡，不是幻覺」可不是件簡單的事。  
北沒有出言否認治的感情或是表達懷疑，但並沒有讓他的感覺好一點。  
除此之外，告白的時間點也很差勁，是在侑剛離國不久，現在回憶起來，會被打槍也實屬正常，治都想回去打死當時的自己。  
「HIC開演唱會很正常，但怎麼偏偏在這裡？」跟他說是巧合，治可不相信。  
「也許是佐久早發出的邀請。」  
「那傢伙？」  
「沒有別的可能了。」北的金色眼睛透過擋風玻璃，看著稀鬆平常的景色不斷後退，「而侑的選擇是給出回應。」  
「北前輩覺得呢？」  
他聽見治的問句，反而感到淡淡的不解，「侑想怎麼做，治應該比我更清楚吧。」  
「見到又怎麼樣，都過了這麼多年。」  
北點點頭，「我也有點擔心。」  
「不，我沒有在擔心那個笨蛋。」  
「治。」  
他的戀人鼓起腮幫子，像是小孩子在賭氣似的拒絕回話，這下子北是真的笑出聲音了。  
「他不是小孩子了，靜觀其變吧。」

明暗聽到古森的話，一度以為自己產生幻覺。  
「你說誰？」  
「侑，宮侑，我們以前的吉他手，聖臣的……」  
「好了我知道了。」明暗趕緊打斷古森的話，他當然知道後面接的是什麼，「侑真的要來看演唱會？」雖然是可預期的結果，但如今事情成真，多少還是有種不真實感。  
「對，他透過角名來跟我問說有沒有票。」  
「不能是公關票。」  
「的確不行。」  
「哇，那我們得好好加油才行。」明暗壓低嗓音，心下難掩興奮，「總不能在以前的隊友面前丟臉。」  
「當然。」古森同樣充滿幹勁，誰都沒有打算將這件事轉告佐久早。  
聖臣有想過如果侑真的來了，要怎麼跟他見面嗎？兩人不約而同的憶及此事，但侑是偷偷摸摸來的，他們還是不要做多餘的事比較好。

「確定有票了，真的？」  
「當然，你可要好好感謝古森跟明暗。」角名壓低聲音。  
想起這兩位當年的隊友，侑點點頭，「知道了，我回去之前會挑好禮物的，謝謝。」他還沒有沒常識到會忘掉角名的份。  
「侑，你這幾年真的進步很多。」  
「為什麼我覺得你在罵我？」  
「哪有。」

佐久早從來不開個人的IG直播，HIC的粉絲從起先的央求到現在也都習以為常了，起先新的經紀公司不是很認同他的做法，弄得佐久早很不愉快，但樂團畢竟不是一個人的事，最後決定改用團體或多人直播的方式，這才讓公司勉強同意。  
說來聖臣確實有驕傲的本錢，他初入演藝圈不過十六歲左右的年紀，當時的KS.Cryi憑藉著一首「Memory」迅速竄紅，就算後來經紀公司因為財務問題而不得不解散樂團，也沒能影響他的光環，至於從KS.Cryi到HIC這段過渡時期的小狀況，都被外界解讀為「暫時的失常」、「因為原屬樂團解散而遭受到打擊」之類的。  
上述原因不完全是錯的，但還有個更核心的理由，這就不必讓其他人知道了。  
除了他以外，還有一位KS.Cryi的原成員，其走向也備受矚目，也就是宮侑。  
宮侑跟佐久早完全是不同的類型，後者在舞台上才能窺見帶有溫度的一面，下台後就是個拒絕社交兼嚴重潔癖，前者可就不一樣了，張狂的氣勢絕不輸給手底的樂音跟聚光燈，在演出時總能輕易炒熱氣氛，粉絲要合照或簽名，乃至於送禮都來者不拒。  
侑和自己差了半歲，在KS.Cryi尚未成立前就聽過這人的名字，據傳是個相當厲害的吉他手，年紀輕輕已有職業級水準，覺得傳言過份誇大的佐久早起先不以為然，直到他被古森拉去聽了一段侑的表演。  
「怎麼樣？聽說社長已經決定要讓他加入了。」  
佐久早沒有立刻回答，但古森也不急著追問。  
「確實很不錯。」  
「對吧！」  
但感覺很吵，而且不是普通的吵，事後證明佐久早的預感完全沒錯。  
KS.Cryi確定成軍的那天，所有人聚集在一起，跟彼此打招呼順便自我介紹，他們都是歷經嚴苛挑選後才脫穎而出，該經紀公司在之前就捧紅過兩三個樂團，外界也對他們的前景相當看好。  
至今還有在活動的大家都稱得上衣食無缺，當時畢竟年紀太小，對於經紀公司背後的運作以及財務狀況都不甚了解，認為站上舞台就是一切，沒有比這個更重要的事。  
至於現在，舞台仍然很重要，要考慮的事情確實多了一點，但佐久早絕不會稱之為妥協。  
侑曾說他的個性很麻煩，當年的聖臣嗤之以鼻，反嗆說也不看看他自己是什麼德性。  
初見的時候兩人就結下梁子，他一時手滑把酒精瓶子往對方身上扔，惹得宮侑當場暴怒，還好其他成員眼明手快連忙將兩人拉開。  
彼時他們早就小有名氣，在出道前就傳出成員不和的新聞未免太慘。  
「你的手該消毒一下。」佐久早掩在口罩後的聲音悶悶的，「誰知道你剛才摸過什麼。」  
他自認是非常合理的解釋，但宮侑完全不買帳，差點又掙脫隊友的壓制朝他衝過來。  
「聖臣，你不能這麼直接啦。」古森很鎮定的拉住他的胳膊。  
「不然我要怎麼說？」  
「唔，像是『幫你消毒』？」  
「我不是要幫他。」  
在場也就只剩古森還笑得出來了，眾人無言以對，看來前途不是原先設想的如此美好。  
總之，雖然有些問題，KS.Cryi還是出道了，並在當年橫掃各大排行榜，在公眾間的討論度極高，也迅速累積一批歌迷，而後的隕落都快速得讓人覺得是開玩笑。  
樂團被解散時他跟侑年僅二十，其他經紀公司一直試圖接觸他，在前公司尚未出現財務危機時，要他單獨出SOLO的呼聲也不小，但是佐久早從來沒有鬆口過。  
「明明看起來沒什麼團隊精神，卻意外的很堅持呢，臣臣好奇怪。」  
「閉嘴，宮侑。」佐久早眉眼未抬。  
「嘖，整天只會擺出那張臉，這樣粉絲數很快會被我追過去喔。」  
「你在粉絲之間的評價本來就很高。」他仍舊沒什麼反應。  
侑不以為然的挑眉，然後拉過佐久早旁邊的椅子，轉過椅背後跨坐在上面，「你看起來明明就不像喜歡唱歌的人。」  
這次聖臣終於捨得抬頭了，漆黑如墨的眼底平靜無波，「為什麼？」  
「因為你的社交障礙？」  
「宮侑。」  
「不准打我，你真的很不會講話。」  
「所以呢？」  
「不過你在台上的樣子，真的很好看。」他說的當然不只是臉。  
興許是這個答案讓佐久早滿意了，他再度低頭並拿起耳機，指尖輕打著拍子。  
「在練新歌？」  
「對。」  
「我也要。」他起身去拿吉他。  
佐久早微微皺眉，但沒有再說什麼。

在KS.Cryi正式解散之前，公司的狀況連帶著影響到樂團發片成績，他卻不覺得沮喪。  
因為這裡還不是終點，佐久早心底有著奇異的肯定。  
「之後我們再重組樂團吧。」  
古森看向佐久早的目光帶上一點難以置信，「可是……」  
「吉他手可以重找。」  
「就這樣嗎？」  
「是，他已經說過了，不會再和我在同個團體裡。」想起至今仍然滿天飛的八卦新聞，他的眼神多出幾分冷厲。  
「……好吧。」古森有點頭痛，聖臣跟侑都是脾氣很硬的人，差別只在於是否明顯而已。

古森後來私下跟大家說了這件事，同處於樂團即將解散，還有主唱跟吉他手鬧不合的氛圍中，其實他本來是不願意提的。  
然而這事關大家未來的規劃，年紀不過二十上下的他們，總不能因為KS.Cryi的解散就完全灰心，刻意不提到侑會很奇怪，而且跟他鬧翻的人是聖臣，又不是其他成員。  
「那兩則新聞真是太過份了。」  
「算是導火線吧？唉，沒想到他們真的會分手。」即使嘴上嫌麻煩，成員們心底還是隱隱感到遺憾。

後來大家再也沒在他面前提過宮侑的事，除了古森跟明暗以外，不過當兩人撞破自己有在追The AURORA的消息時，那表情可說……相當精采。佐久早儘量挑了個比較委婉的字眼。  
明天有雜誌採訪，接下來又是彩排，下星期還有電視節目要參加，年底又快到了，事情全擠在一起，好在年初有一小段假期，六週年巡迴是從三月開始，還有喘息的空間，佐久早在心底稍稍盤算一下，然後拿起行事曆，在某幾個日期用橘色原子筆做上記號。  
好在現在是科技昌明的二十一世紀，要購買國外的東西輕而易舉，他翻出昨天收到的包裹，用美工刀割開黃色塑膠繩，刀痕俐落，斷面跟繩子本體呈現出完美的九十度。  
接著是膠帶，同樣是一刀直劃到底，佐久早總不能理解為何有人要跟包裝奮鬥那麼久，明明大部份時候，都是美工刀跟剪刀就能解決的問題，曾幫隊友解決大型包裹的他實在搞不懂。  
打開盒子後是白色泡棉跟氣泡紙，一層層抽出後，佐久早終於看到宛如油彩畫的封面，他將唱片取出後並不急著打開，而是放在一旁，選擇先收拾包裝的垃圾。  
CD播放器就放在房間裡，待到將垃圾處理完畢後，佐久早先取出唱片，他一般不會先翻歌詞本，而是將每首歌都聽完後才會詳加研究。  
第一首歌的起始就是從電吉他開始，主唱擁有很特別的聲線，偶爾可以聽見有其他人在和聲，在一個拉長的高音時，佐久早下意識的按下了暫停。  
宮侑。  
這不是他第一次聽見對方的聲音出現在歌曲當中，但每次的反應總是按暫停，倒帶，然後再繼續接著聽下去。  
另一片完整未拆封的唱片已經好好收起，佐久早總是習慣訂兩片同樣的。  
樂音流溢在房間內，時間緩緩流逝，直到曲子全數播畢並再度循環到第六首時，他才轉動音量鍵，將聲音稍微調小，然後將房裡的電燈關掉並躺進被窩裡。

在意識徹底遠去之前，佐久早彷彿再次聽到宮侑的歌聲，極其罕見的柔軟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 直到第三章都寫完了才開始打大綱的我……其實本來真的很不想寫他們怎麼分手，因為我貧乏的腦只能想到狗血的理由(血淚  
> 但不寫好像不行(沉默
> 
> 接下來會儘量保持在週末更新！


	4. Chapter 4

**掏空之後，再重新裝入新的風景跟人事物。**

當初出國的決定是衝動了點，但他的運氣好得讓人咋舌，換作數年前的侑，肯定會對以上的評價不屑一顧，現在則是稍稍認同。  
對，只是「稍微」而不是「完全贊成」。  
KS.Cryi正走紅的時候連衣服都不需要買，侑大部份的開銷都砸在樂器上面，其餘收入則全部交由家人代管，治都稱讚他難得有長腦子。  
因為吉他很貴，所以侑選擇對他丟彈片。  
「侑，不要一回來就跟治打架！」母親氣急敗壞的扯著他的耳朵。  
「是他先的！」侑大聲喊冤，治還對他吐舌頭，但隨即也被母親大人在額上用力彈了一記。  
KS.Cryi採宿舍制，不過因為團員幾乎都還未成年，三不五時回家裡住一下是可以的。即使身處五光十色的圈子內，侑還是得說，自家母親做的飯是最好吃的。  
好在剛跟佐久早分手的狼狽樣沒被父母看到，不然真的是丟臉死了……雖然被北前輩跟治撞見也沒比較好，侑在床上翻個身，他已經取下耳針跟項鍊，金屬製品在微弱燈光之下閃過一抹亮色。

正因為小有積蓄，侑在遠走歐洲時才沒有餓死，起先他孓然一身，只打算待上一陣子就回日本，結果誤打誤撞在酒館遇到The AURORA的同伴，團長甚至聽過他的演出，侑相當驚訝，至於後來得知這人是重度動漫迷，又是另一回事了。  
「你打算什麼時候回來？」治打給他的時候，侑竟然難得的感到緊張。  
他看了看手機，網路訊號滿格，顯然不是這邊的問題，治又喂了好幾聲，才聽到自家兄弟中氣十足的大叫，「明年新年的時候！」  
治險些弄掉手機，「你發瘋了嗎，新年才要回來？」  
「我找到新的團員了。」  
「什麼？」資訊量過大，治的腦袋一時轉不過來，「你才去多久而已？不會是被騙了吧？」  
「吵死了！」  
兩人互相叫罵了幾句，然後不約而同沉默下來。  
「北前輩呢？」  
「你問他幹嘛！」  
侑被罵得莫名其妙，他早就知道治對北的那點心思，但自家兄弟說他蠢到不足以當情敵，而且彼時他跟佐久早也還沒分手。  
「告白被拒了？」  
要不是隔著千山萬水，治現在就想把侑掐死。  
「還不都是你害的！」  
「我又怎麼了！」侑忿忿不平的大叫。

「給你自己一點時間吧，治。」北前輩的表情安定如昔，治的心底湧起深沉的挫敗，還有難以忽視的焦慮，「現在不適合談這種事。」  
「是因為侑那傢伙剛走嗎？」  
「一部份是。」  
我想要得到你，跟那傢伙走了有什麼關係？  
總不會是、北前輩喜歡的是侑吧？  
俗稱戀愛會讓人智商降低，多年以後的北信介得知此事不禁莞爾，治則是半惱怒半害羞的把頭埋在北的肩頸，好一段時間都不肯抬頭。

宮家兄弟和北信介，三人認識的時間已超過十年，比他們大上一歲的北，性格始終一絲不苟，但又不能以古板來定論，兄弟倆的花招在他面前永遠起不了作用，即使年歲漸長也沒有改變。  
這種感情怎麼變化成喜歡跟愛，治當然說不出個所以然，儘管樂團的事很忙，侑仍然發現治的不對勁，幾番逼問後才得到讓他驚嚇不已的結論。  
「加油。」侑神色複雜，最後才迸出這兩個字。  
友愛兄弟等相關詞彙絕不會出現在宮侑的字典裡，尤其他們當時才十八歲，正值衝動吵鬧的年紀，因此治聽見他的打氣之詞完全不覺得開心，代表連侑都不看好這段暗戀，太慘了。  
但不得不承認自家兄弟的觀點跟他相符，北前輩心思縝密，跟直直前衝的他們完全不同，同性之間的戀愛不是人人都能接受，自己的心意看來前途渺茫。  
但現在就認輸也不是宮治的作風。  
「幹嘛露出那種表情。」治忍不住拍了侑一下，「你都跟那個難搞的傢伙交往了，憑什麼我會追不到北前輩。」  
「小聲點！」他趕緊捂住自家兄弟的嘴。

侑是直到The AURORA成軍即將滿三年時，才知道治跟北已經在交往的事，當時自家兄弟還一個箭步先擋在北的面前，緊張兮兮的瞪著他。  
「……幹嘛？」侑一臉莫名其妙。  
「你、你不打算說點什麼嗎！」  
這人真的是宮治嗎？侑感到匪夷所思，比起成功交往的事實，他更想問治到底花了多少力氣才讓對方答應。  
「你現在就想跟我敲詐禮金？」侑經過一番深思熟慮後才給出答覆，但顯然是錯的。  
「什、什麼禮金，不要亂說！」治面紅耳赤的反駁，更要命的是北還在旁邊！  
「不是禮金？不然是什麼？」侑不悅的嚷嚷，「你要把話講清楚啊！」  
「治，就說你太操心了。」北從治的背後繞出來，「至於結婚，日本肯定是不行的，但也不見得一定要去國外，之後再從長計議吧。」  
這是被求婚嗎？侑的腦袋有點打結，但自家兄弟的反應比他更誇張，看起來隨時要心臟病發的樣子。  
「……北前輩，我愛你。」  
北的金色眼睛微微瞇起，「我也愛你，治。」  
侑現在就想走了，尤其治還一臉得意洋洋的看著他。

「錢存夠的話來歐洲結啊，很多國家都合法。」而且離他比較近。  
「這建議不錯，之後我們考慮看看。」

時至今日又過了兩年，治到底有沒有打算帶北前輩去國外結婚啊，現在急的反而是自己，真好笑。  
興許是時差的關係，侑至今仍然毫無睡意，他伸手撈過放在床頭燈旁邊的金色耳針，頂端鑲著一片小小的黑色菱形。  
只是習慣而已，這是屬於宮侑的東西，純粹就事論事。  
偶爾一閃而過的回憶已經很模糊，他隱隱記得那是Live House的休息室，地點跟擺設自然忘得一乾二淨，侑只知道他有看到一面鏡子，佐久早的背影照在裡面。  
那時候他的衣服是什麼顏色？

「生日禮物？」十九歲的宮侑瞠目結舌，不用鏡子都知道自己的表情很蠢，「這不是、不是炸彈吧？」  
「你不要就算了。」佐久早還是很不耐煩的樣子，他裝作不動聲色的跟古森詢問，但一下就被對方戳穿，因為古森太了解他的個性，所以也沒調侃他，而是非常認真的給了建議。  
「要，我又沒說我不要！」侑急急的把盒子搶過來，然後給對方一個匆忙到不像是接吻的吻，「謝謝你，臣臣。」  
「嗯。」時至今日佐久早不會再側頭躲開，而且在live之後，他對肢體接觸的忍耐度比較高，畢竟自己身上也黏糊糊的。

他們是在KS.Cryi成立一年後開始交往的，只是其中一方完全沒有自覺。  
「我洗好了。」  
佐久早漆黑的眼睛瞥了他一眼，「刷牙了沒？」  
「有！」  
「漱口水跟牙線？」  
侑大大的翻個白眼，「都有用了，不然你要檢查嗎？」  
「好。」佐久早立刻起身，捏住侑的下巴就直接吻了上去。  
薄荷清涼的氣味，還有一點點辛辣的口感，侑對這個帶有檢查意味的親吻略感不滿，因此在抽身時還故意咬了一下佐久早的嘴唇。  
「別鬧。」  
「又沒有痕跡。」侑對他吐舌頭。  
「早點睡，明天要拍MV。」佐久早看著他拿出吉他的舉動，淡淡的叮囑。  
「手感還不太順。」這次的曲子難度很高，侑拎起吉他，決定再去練習室彈一下。  
佐久早的作息正常得不像個演藝圈人士，除非是為了跑行程，不然都早早睡覺，但是他很淺眠，起先跟侑分配到同個房間的時候，時常因為不堪其擾，而有過把對方鎖在門外的記錄，為此侑跟他起過很多次爭執，現在好不容易有所改善，隊友都不禁額手稱慶。  
「你走路很像大象。」  
「給我戴耳塞！」天啊，竟然有人用大象來形容他，侑深感被侮辱。  
雖然有提議過換房間，但被說成大象的侑就是忍不下這口氣，後來他進房間時都會盡量放輕腳步，就連掀開棉被的動靜也不會太大，至於佐久早，他開始使用耳塞後確實有比較好睡，兩人就此相安無事到現在。  
唯一的問題是，自從他們發展為交往關係後，比較晚睡的侑偶爾會偷親佐久早。  
「宮侑。」  
「幹嘛？」  
「……就說了別鬧。」  
此時的聖臣特別好說話，也可能只是懶得跟他計較，本就偏低的聲線此時又平添幾分陰沉，旁人聽來可能覺得可怕，但這只會勾起侑的玩心而已。  
原先閉上的眼睛再度睜開，這次帶點不滿，因為侑硬是掀開他的被子，然後把自己的身體擠過去。  
到底該不該把人踹下床，這是個問題，佐久早非常認真的思考。  
「下去。」  
「我洗好澡了。」  
確實，有沐浴乳的味道，是侑慣用的檸檬香味，不過問題不是這個，聖臣只覺得他會被侑擠進牆壁裡。  
「現在很晚了！」  
明明才十二點，侑咕噥著伸手抱住佐久早，雖然確實讓出一點空間，但對於身高都超過一百八的他們而言還是太擠，所幸隔天醒來精神還不錯，否則他肯定會被佐久早抽筋剝皮，然後KS.Cryi就得找個新的吉他手了，侑想到這裡不禁笑出聲音。

他躺在床上然後把耳針拿高，端詳著那片小小的黑色菱形。  
當時佐久早為什麼挑這個配色？跟他們的頭髮一模一樣，但那個連喜歡都沒講過的傢伙，會想得如此細膩嗎？  
侑把耳針放回床頭櫃，仍舊沒有睡意，不過無所謂，反正他現在是度假狀態，而且又有時差，作息不正常是合理的。  
可惡，要不是怕吵到別人，現在拿來練吉他也不錯啊，侑有點懊惱。

□

他們一開始總是吵架，明明都相當認可對方的實力。  
「你剛才唱的感覺不對。」侑滿臉挑剔的說道。  
佐久早的動作微微一頓，「主歌的和弦是怎麼回事？」  
兩人都擁有超高水準的音感跟敏銳聽力，但那些小問題，究竟是只有他們才知曉，還是刻意挑對方毛病就不得而知了，  
「聖臣真是的，老是跟侑吵架。」  
「我沒有。」  
「不，你真的有。」明暗在旁邊附和古森的話。  
「他今天狀況不好。」佐久早選擇轉移話題，「那個地方不該出錯。」  
「不過侑自己也知道吧。」他今天的表情不對勁，和平時神采飛揚的樣子大不相同。  
侑現在多少還收斂了一點，起初心高氣傲得很，碰上默不作聲卻同樣脾氣很硬的佐久早簡直是災難，所幸他們目前發片還不是用自己寫的歌曲，不然這兩人肯定會無所不用其極的難為對方，隊友們都能輕易想像那個畫面。  
至於當年同樣身為隊長的明暗，在看到宿舍的房間分配名單時，第一件事就想打給經紀人請他們換一下。  
萬一哪天佐久早跟宮把宿舍給拆了該怎麼辦？  
他們對彼此說話總是直白過頭，彷彿字典裡天生缺少了委婉兩字，明明跟其他人溝通都還好。  
佐久早默不作聲的喝飲料，杯子裡裝的是無糖綠茶，一來他本來就不嗜甜，二來為了保養嗓子，所以在這方面格外注意。  
今天白天要錄音，晚上則是錄影，待到行程結束後，宮侑一頭哉進被窩裡，佐久早也懶得把人挖出來，簡單的沖了澡之後就跟隊友一起出來吃宵夜。  
「真難得呢，聖臣不是洗完澡之後就不出門了嗎？」  
「回去會再洗一次。」  
他們的活動量很大，而且又正值成長的年紀，在飲食方面沒有太多限制，不過健身課程絕不能馬虎，身為目前當紅的團體，完美的演出還不足以代表全部。  
長相、身材、歌喉、彈奏技術、交際能力、學業、家庭、過往經歷皆是點評項目，站在一線的舞台上就是如此，在以KS.Cryi主唱身份出道之前就對這世界的規則略有耳聞，至於實際經歷下來的感想？沒什麼特殊之處，佐久早是這麼想的。  
「不會覺得公司管得太嚴格嗎？」曾有親人發出以上的疑問。  
「這是自我管理的一環。」他淡淡的回答道。  
佐久早相當早熟且性格謹慎，極為罕言但自我主張相當強烈，隊友曾說這是他在台上能大放異彩的原因之一，一旦拿到麥克風後氣場都為之一變，完美攫獲所有人的目光，無論是目光還是神態都讓人移不開視線，更別說開口之後了。  
平常佐久早講話的聲音不大，聲線也很低，但唱起歌來完全不一樣，音域相當寬廣，只是此人在台下的交際能力完全是0，每次接到訪談的工作總是讓眾人苦惱，粉絲對他們熟悉後會覺得是萌點，但一開始的形象還是很重要，最後明暗乾脆指示其他人拋話題讓他接，還寫了滿滿一篇的回話對策，宮侑在引誘佐久早說話這塊就天賦異秉，只要不演變成吵架都一切好說，幸好兩人還記得那裡不是宿舍，無法隨心所欲的大吵大鬧，多少會克制一點。  
不過佐久早還會躲麥克風，雖然被外界誤以為害羞，對團隊形象沒有太大的損害，但知情的大家都只能把內傷憋在心裡。  
「你害我的下巴撞到麥克風了！」  
佐久早沒有辯解，只是說道：「那個不乾淨。」  
被推出去擋的侑簡直要吐血，深刻認為佐久早能混到現在，還沒因為過份潔癖而傳出負面新聞完全是奇蹟。  
除了自己用的麥克風以外，能用酒精消毒的幾乎都處理過一輪，身上除了護嗓用品以外，絕不會遺漏的就是酒精、手帕跟濕紙巾，工具相當多元。  
包括剛才吃宵夜也是，洗手自不必提，餐具當然要仔細洗過，不過隊友都見怪不怪了，聖臣的食量不小，從來都默不作聲的製造盤子山，但隊友的聊天內容都有聽在耳裡，有時候會突然插話，大家都應付得相當圓熟，如果侑也在場還會打趣幾句。  
那傢伙不在還真的安靜許多，佐久早絲毫沒有發現他對於「安靜」的標準已經偏離正常值。  
「應該差不多了，都有吃飽嗎？」  
「那個。」隊友齊刷刷的看向佐久早，他欲言又止的樣子相當罕見，「……我想外帶一份關東煮。」  
原本打算起身的眾人再度坐下，「想吃就直接點啊，幹嘛外帶。」反正時間還夠。  
佐久早費了很大的力氣才擠出下一句話，「不是我要吃的。」  
事隔多年以後聖臣還是忘不了隊友當下的表情，活像是參加自家小孩的畢業典禮，雖然他挺不爽的，但很可惜沒人當一回事。

「宮侑。」他回到宿舍後先是對棉被團說話，「你睡了嗎？」  
布團動了兩下，還沒。  
佐久早選擇先把食物放在安全的範圍，然後才皺著眉頭，伸手拉扯侑的被子，然後對方毫不意外的開始掙扎。  
「走開！」  
聽起來超火大的，但的確沒有睡著，這跟白天剛睡醒的聲音完全不一樣，在內心下判斷之後，他繼續跟侑的被子奮鬥。  
這傢伙發什麼瘋，一回來就一聲不吭的拉他被子，侑最後怒氣沖沖的探頭出來準備罵人，但鼻尖率先捕捉到不尋常的、屬於食物的氣味。  
佐久早不會把食物帶進房間，對於會在床上吃泡麵跟零食的他總是投以苛責的眼神，然後起身拿吸塵器把自己的範圍吸乾淨，再冷冷的扔給他，最後拋下一句：「你要是敢把食物碎屑弄到我這邊來就試試看。」  
現在的味道又是怎麼回事，侑的眼神轉為狐疑，然後起身下床，關東煮溫暖的熱氣撲上他的臉，此時他的肚子，非常應景的響起了咕嚕聲。  
果然還是餓了，聖臣徑自走向浴室，「小心點，湯汁不要亂噴。」  
「喔，隊長叫你帶的？」  
聖臣轉過頭來，漆黑的眼睛竟有幾分不悅，侑只覺莫名其妙，不知是哪裡講錯話。  
結果他沒再開口，而是直接鑽進浴室，徒留滿頭問號的侑。

「你說昨天的宵夜？不是我啦，臣沒跟你說嗎？」明暗笑著解釋道：「那是他昨天突然說要買給你的，大家都很感動呢。」  
還好另一位當事人不在場，不然肯定對「感動」兩字很有意見。  
侑忍不住探頭看看外面，太陽的方向無誤，天上也沒有掉下奇怪的東西，那個龜毛潔癖又難搞、整天跟他對著幹的佐久早聖臣會買宵夜給他？  
懷著滿腹疑竇，侑一整天都在偷瞄佐久早，即使被瞪了好幾次仍舊沒有收斂。  
「你的眼睛有什麼毛病？」  
「昨天的宵夜，幹嘛不說是你買的？」  
「……」  
「你不說話今天就別想進浴室。」  
聖臣的眼底終於流露出一抹稱得上震驚的情緒，他居然被侑威脅了，而且還是相當高竿的手段。  
雖說宿舍不可能只有一間浴室，但他慣用的東西都在裡面。  
「……只是順便。」  
「以前怎麼就沒看過？」  
「反正也只有這一次，滾開！」  
「嘖，好兇。」侑這次倒是很乾脆的讓開，沒再多做糾纏，至於聖臣，他只想回到昨天把自己打死，就不該買宵夜給這隻該死的狐狸，餓壞了也不是他的錯。

結果隔天聖臣在包包裡發現了一盒新的喉糖，  
「放心，外包裝有用酒精噴過了。」侑懶洋洋的聲音從後面傳來，「那是你之前打算買的新配方吧？」  
「……對。」  
「很好。」侑又在內心誇讚一次自己，然後心情愉悅的走掉了。  
雖然只是一個很微小的舉動，但若要說有什麼不對勁，興許就是從那時候開始的。

他們還是吵吵鬧鬧，針鋒相對，某一日不知是為了什麼事吵起來，火大的聖臣直接抓住侑的衣領把人向後砸在床上。  
「宮侑，你是不是真的欠揍？」  
侑直視著他，淺棕色的眼珠，平凡無奇的顏色，卻盛著他大概此生都無法企及的火光，不單單只是因為憤怒而已。  
然後他就不記得了，究竟是意外或是刻意為之，總之就結果而言，確實是接吻沒錯。  
侑眼底的旺盛火光含上一抹細小的水氣。  
聖臣確實聽見了，侑在他耳邊低聲笑了出來。

而後佐久早刷了三次牙。  
「搞什麼啊，感覺有這麼差嗎？」侑不滿的嚷嚷。  
話說對方的嘴唇觸感超好，軟軟的好像果凍，他忍不住回味了一下。  
聖臣真的很想掐死他，然而不能。

之後的越界益發自然，雖然佐久早總會拿酒精噴他，或是消毒剛被侑碰過的地方。  
這次輪到侑想殺人了。  
「沒叫你滾開已經很好了。」聖臣慢條斯理的用酒精消毒，漆黑的眼睛平靜無波，「給我去洗澡，現在。」

聖臣總是抽身得很快，像是他們之間異常親密的肢體接觸僅是錯覺。  
但時間一久，即使是侑都不免狐疑，這傢伙怎麼到現在還沒把自己丟進焚化爐，而且有些時候，甚至是他先主動的。  
「明明是你先靠過來的。」佐久早面無表情的灌掉半瓶水。  
「我才沒有！」侑險些被嗆到。  
「什麼靠過來？」  
「不，什麼都沒有。」佐久早維持一貫的安靜，根本不會有人想到要去逼問他，侑欲哭無淚，在心裡把對方咒罵個千百回。

他們有過擦槍走火的經歷，畢竟剛結束值得紀念的現場演出，情緒相當高亢，那天的侑相當歡脫，即使面對的人是聖臣，也極其罕見的沒有挑毛病，若非當時還未成年，眾人肯定會把自己灌成被保齡球擊倒的瓶子。  
「我要洗澡。」  
聖臣忍住把蓮蓬頭轉成強力水柱、並往對方臉上噴的衝動，「出去！」  
「才不要。」  
他肯定是被侑氣到理智線斷裂了，沒有別的可能。  
在兩人都釋放出來的時候，聖臣才發現侑的喘息聲靠得很近，就在他的耳邊，溫度跟熱氣像是帶著劇毒的煙霧，瀰漫的繚繞在浴室裡，混合著淡淡的沐浴乳味道跟濕潤水氣。  
要試試看嗎？

結果那次還是沒有做到最後，畢竟兩人都沒有經驗，光是第一步就困難重重，雖然侑沒有證據，但他敢保證聖臣事後肯定有偷偷查資料。  
差點跟自家隊友搞上床的他們到底怎麼了，就連當事人自己都搞不懂，之前明明互看不順眼，到了現在也常常吵架，只是沒有樂團成立初期那麼火爆。  
然而這還只是開始而已

□

在晨光中睜開眼睛的聖臣，起身關掉播放器，然後慢吞吞的跺步到廁所洗臉刷牙。  
今天的雜誌採訪是從下午兩點開始，還有一點時間。  
現今的佐久早聖臣不再需要隊友的救援，畢竟他少言的形象從KS.Cryi開始就定型至今，已經廣為被眾人接受，而且他也有了一套應對方式，不會真的在旁邊當裝飾品。  
冷水沖上臉部肌膚，接下來是整套的保養流程，黑色的捲髮被齊齊梳到腦後，以防沾到任何一點水珠。  
還是黑色最適合他，憶及上一張新專輯的造型，佐久早都不免有些胃痛。  
那是藍紫跟灰色夾雜在一起的髮色，染起來很適合他，但當事人只覺雞皮疙瘩全浮出來了，有好幾次都想奪門而出，更別說對方還一直刻意用指尖擦過他的耳邊跟後頸，百分之百是故意的。  
「我認為黑髮的造型很好。」他難得在專輯概念的會議上主動拋出意見，「還有，我不喜歡別人隨便碰我。」  
他不知道事態後來怎麼發展，總之不用染髮的感覺輕鬆多了，走出浴室的聖臣坐在床邊，又開始翻行事曆，然後盯著那幾個用橘色原子筆做記號的日期。  
應該下星期就可以定下來了，他把行事曆放回床頭櫃旁邊，鑽進廚房開始打理今天的早餐。


	5. Chapter 5

**所謂的過去，是快樂與不幸的綜合產物。**

橘跟藍的燈光灑落在舞台上，沾上觀眾席的一小塊地板，角名抬起頭，看向由樂音跟歌聲構成的舞台，像是個不真切的、旁人無法觸及的夢幻國度。  
他自認沒什麼欣賞音樂的天份，不過應該還算不錯吧？  
角名瞇起灰綠的眼，盡力表現得融入一點，不然在後排的粉絲肯定會想揍他，明明占了很前面的位置。  
「啊，抱歉。」赤紅的燈光一閃而過，兼之空氣中的微塵讓他看得不甚真切，但對方擁有一張似曾相識的臉孔。  
就像、現在正在台上的那位吉他手。  
治當然沒有錯過角名的表情，這個人大概不是歌迷，而且對流行樂的涉獵也不深，畢竟KS.Cryi吉他手擁有雙胞胎兄弟這事不是秘密。  
還有另一個原因，對方剛才在觀看演出的綠眼睛，帶著一種漫不經心的感覺。  
但為什麼對方會站在這裡，治很快就猜到原因，大概跟自己是差不多的理由。  
在演出結束後，他對著角名伸出手，「你好，我是宮治。」  
原來如此，他模模糊糊的想起，KS.Cryi的吉他手，似乎是雙胞胎。  
「你好，我是角名倫太郎。」  
「怎麼會過來看演出？」治聳聳肩，「別緊張，我只是好奇而已。」  
「古森叫我來的。」他把手插在口袋裡，目光再次轉向空蕩蕩的舞台，「還不錯。」  
「真的，他們很棒。」為了避免侑把尾巴翹到天上，治很少說出真話，但他非常清楚，KS.Cryi的大家有多麼耀眼，「明年他們會在大型的展演場演出，要不要一起來？」  
「……你現在跟我說這個，沒關係嗎？」四周吵得要命，他們不得不貼在對方的耳邊說話。  
「反正侑那傢伙，不管有沒有確定，行程都會跟我說。」治繼續吐嘈站在台上的兄弟，「而且你認識古森，肯定不是什麼私生飯。」  
真是奇怪的人，或者說，奇怪的雙胞胎，角名不由自主的點頭了。

「角名！你覺得怎麼樣！」在他離開演出場地不久，古森的電話就過來了。  
他想了想，「跟你平常的樣子差真多，佐久早也是。」古森總是溫和的，跟他的表兄弟完全不同，但在打鼓時的爆發力及熱情，就算是不諳此道的角名都能感受出來。  
「呵呵，很多人都這樣講。」古森笑瞇瞇的說，「如果你想要再來看表演，跟我說就好了。」  
「好。」角名不由自主的走進唱片行，然後拿起KS.Cryi的最新作品。  
「我今天遇到你們家吉他手的兄弟了。」  
「啊，宮治嗎？」  
「對。」角名把唱片交給店員做結帳的動作，「怎麼說呢，跟宮侑差很多。」  
雖然他跟KS.Cryi其他人不熟，論起熟悉程度，第一當然是古森，第二則是他的表兄弟佐久早，侑還要排到更後面。  
古森忍住爆笑的衝動，以防引來宮侑的注意，他知道倫太郎想說什麼，肯定不是讓自家吉他手愉快的感想。  
「侑那傢伙總是在跟聖臣吵架，不過聖臣也，嗯，看起來很喜歡跟他抬槓，實在搞不懂。」  
「他們關係不好？」  
「在台上演出時還好，可能因為兩個人都太厲害了，還沒出道前就吵吵鬧鬧的。」話是這樣說，但古森的口吻裡卻沒有太多擔憂，「不過吵到現在大家也習慣了，一開始公司還會對他們說教呢。」  
雖然是透過古森才對佐久早的事蹟有所耳聞，但角名不認為對方是會乖乖聽說教的類型，至於外放囂張的侑就更不用說了。  
「你們其他人也挺辛苦的。」他由衷的這麼認為。  
「沒事，隊長比較累，反正我們也知道該怎麼應付了。」

後來他只要有空就會去看表演，事前一樣跟古森打招呼，然後再跟治約時間碰面，對著他們熟悉的友人跟兄弟品頭論足，然後看著某兩人在台上偶爾帶點衝突的互動，以炒熱氣氛來說很好用，但這兩人還真的是……關係不好。  
虧他們能合作到現在，治跟角名不約而同的想著。  
「KS.Cryi到現在還沒爆出團員不合的新聞，公關部門跟管理部門實在不容易。」  
「還有他們的團員也是。」難得被允許去了後台，結果就看到侑跟佐久早在後台反唇相譏的場面，治無言以對。  
真不想承認自己是他弟弟。  
「希望他們不會把對方掐死。」  
「但願。」角名非常沒有誠意的說道。  
只是彼時的他們，都還沒猜到兩人的關係會出現天翻地覆的變化。

首先查覺不對勁的當然是古森元也，佐久早跟兄姊年紀相差太大，兼之性格沉默寡言，跟他年歲相仿的古森自然成為跟他最親近的玩伴，同樣都對音樂很有興趣的他們各自選擇不同的道路，最後兜轉著又成了同個樂團的夥伴，想當初他去徵選時，還偷偷瞞著聖臣，雖然鼓手的競爭對手沒有主唱來得多，但他還是沒有把握。  
「我不明白有什麼好緊張的。」聖臣直到徵選最終階段，才知道他也在名單之內，「你從很久以前就開始學爵士鼓了，無論是節奏感或反應都相當出色，我不認為有人可以超越你。」  
佐久早聖臣主動誇獎人可說百年難得一見，古森在感動之餘就暫不計較對方掏出酒精的舉動了，反正聖臣不會真的噴下去。  
至於對侑，就是百分之百會噴，差別在於噴哪裡而已。  
若非買宵夜那天，聖臣的表現實在太反常，古森都差點以為他終於下定決心要讓KS.Cryi的第一吉他手換人。  
是說一頓宵夜的魔力有這麼大嗎？古森不太明白，這兩人照樣吵吵鬧鬧的，但相處的氣氛總有些不尋常，他試圖說服自己想太多，頂多就是天降紅雨，聖臣跟侑來個世紀大和解，反正他們處得來就好，團員們也不用煩惱自家宿舍哪天被這兩人夷為平地。  
但還是滿不對勁的，只是此時的他尚未得到答案。

「侑！」  
「什麼事？」前來應門的人居然是聖臣，即使是古森都慢了半拍才反應過來，「侑呢？新曲的地方，我想跟他討論一下。」  
「他還在睡。」佐久早微微側過身子，得以讓對方看到從棉被裡探出來的金色腦袋，「本來想直接把他丟到地上，但他跟棉被纏得太緊了。」  
「聖臣你這樣不行啦，要對室友好一點。」  
「我等等會轉告他。」  
「好喔，難得聖臣這麼勤快耶。」古森帶上房門，然後愣在當場。  
剛才房間裡飄出來的味道、好像怪怪的？

角名跟治看著在調弦的侑，對方明顯心情很好，還在哼歌。  
「怎麼，你們主唱要換人了嗎？」  
侑聞言，正在調弦的手差點把弦鈕轉過頭，「什麼？」  
「因為你看起來太高興了。」  
「才沒有！」  
「你是說你沒有很高興，還是主唱沒要換人？」  
「都是！」  
「喔。」很可惜的，看來沒有人要相信他。

「所以說，你們也覺得侑最近怪怪的？」  
治跟角名互望一眼，「為什麼你是用『也』這個字？」坦白講他們沒人想主動講這話題，但事態發展真的挺詭異，尤其侑居然開始說佐久早的好話，已經不是天下紅雨可以解釋的狀況。  
古森有點頭痛，他到底該不該問一下聖臣呢？  
情報交換完畢後，三人陷入沉默。  
「不然問問你們團內其他人的意見？」角名建議道，他相信KS.Cryi的成員沒那麼遲鈍。  
「我努力看看。」古森決定先從明暗下手。

於是數天後，在練團室裡，佐久早跟侑迎來了眾人凝重的探詢。  
啊啊，果然被發現了，他們自認掩飾得不錯，但要瞞過朝暮相處的團員還是有一定難度。  
現在要怎麼辦呢，佐久早肯定不想被揭穿，幾個點子在腦海裡轉了轉，侑自認想出完美的說法，正要開口的時候，卻被身邊的人搶先一步。  
「我們正在交往。」他久早平靜無波的丟出重磅炸彈，若是這句話能化做實體，所有人早被炸得灰飛煙滅。  
「……欸！」  
「幹嘛？」佐久早漆黑的眼眸立刻瞪過來，看起來很不悅，「不是你先提的嗎？」  
侑急得連話都說不好，「等一下、不是，我以為你……」  
「大家都直接問了，你以為依你的智商還能瞞多久？」  
「佐久早聖臣！」  
「侑。」最先恢復言語能力的是明暗，雖然他聽起來必須費盡全身力氣才能開口， 「所以你們……什麼時候開始的？」  
這傢伙跟自己真的超沒默契，侑不甘示弱，飛快的回瞪了佐久早一眼，「兩個月前。」  
「我以為不會有比你們把其中一方掐死還更荒謬的事。」  
「是滿荒謬的。」佐久早鎮定的點頭。  
「你幹嘛附和啊！」這人到底還是不是他男友？  
佐久早直接無視他，「有想問的可以直說，我並不打算讓公司知道，但不想瞞著你們。」  
侑有些吃驚，他根本不知道聖臣有這樣的打算。  
真的是笨蛋，在吉他跟音樂以外的才能幾乎是零分，佐久早的嘴角抽了抽，伸手在宮侑的金髮上隨意揉了幾下。  
這個動作所代表的意義不言而喻，還好他們已經結束練團了，明天也沒有太重要的行程，不然肯定全員恍神，除了佐久早以外……侑看起來也是一臉迷懵。  
「也就是說，是新年之後？」古森扳著手指算了算。  
「對。」雖然他不習慣對別人談到自己跟笨狐狸滾在一起的事，但對團員誠實以對是他的原則。

「佐久早聖臣，你要不要跟我交往？」  
就像古森說的一樣，侑主動提出這個邀約，是在他們剛結束緊鑼密鼓的新年行程之時。  
會造成神智不清的東西有哪些？佐久早率先想到的答案是酒跟毒品，然而跟宮侑廝混了一整夜的他，最清楚對方沒有碰那些東西。  
「為什麼？」他聽見自己乾巴巴的聲音。  
「反正我們不可能有其他對象。」  
侑這話大有問題，不過聖臣知道他在說什麼。  
簽約時當然有明令不准談戀愛，就算是同間公司出身，男女團之間的交流管束也相當嚴格，這對聖臣和侑來說不是大事，他們的執著是針對舞台跟音樂，至於混亂狂躁的荷爾蒙跟情愛暫不列入考慮。  
截至之前為止還是這樣沒錯。  
「隨便你。」佐久早答道，然後用棉被蒙住頭。  
「你說什麼？」  
「你是聾了嗎，如果聽不清楚，快點叫公司安排檢查。」  
侑難得沒有對聖臣的苛刻言詞有所反駁，他愣了幾秒後再度撲上對方的床，努力想把自家主唱從被窩裡挖出來，「你講太小聲了！」  
「走開！」不要讓他才過三秒就後悔剛才說的話！  
他們互不相讓，棉被差點被兩人扯壞，聖臣被迫探出頭來，侑則是壓在他身上，居高臨下的眼睛有著最燦亮的光。  
那時候的侑，看起來真的很高興。即使是多年以後，佐久早的感想依然不變。

「怎麼覺得你們中間省略掉很多？」聽完來龍去脈的眾人仍舊一頭霧水。  
聖臣跟侑互望一眼，「沒有省略。」還真的沒有。  
「所以你們兩個之前同時不去吃飯……」明暗閉上眼，他很需要胃藥，現在。  
「呃，抱歉。」侑難得老實的道歉。  
「經紀人還開玩笑說要不要先叫救護車呢。」古森的口氣倒是恢復了往常的輕快，只是這個消息該怎麼跟治和角名開口呢？他總不能當作這事沒發生過。  
「我們會注意的，絕不會造成大家的困擾。」佐久早相當鎮定的說道，雖然他一直覺得答應交往的自己肯定是腦子有問題，但那是兩回事。  
同性之間的交往，而且還是在自家團內，雖然這票年紀輕輕的少年們都意外的不以為意，但他們現今背負的名氣一再提醒著，任何行事都不可衝動。  
所以他們很快就理解了佐久早說的『不打算讓公司知道』是為什麼。  
「好吧，我知道了。」明暗揉揉太陽穴，「除了我們，還有誰知道你們在交往？」角名倫太郎跟宮治不算，古森有先告訴他了。  
「目前沒有。」侑心底難得有了七上八下的感覺，該怎麼跟治說這件事？他自知不可能瞞得過雙胞胎兄弟，還有自己最尊敬的北信介。  
至於父母那關……以後再說吧，他鴕鳥的想著。

治在收到古森的消息時，差點被布丁噎住。  
「怎麼了？」原先正在低頭用功的北信介抬起頭來，「說過好幾次了，不要邊吃點心邊滑手機。」  
治只能眼睜睜的看著北把他的手機抽走，興許是因為自己的表情太過驚恐，向來不偷窺他人訊息的北不禁看了手機一眼。  
世界要毀滅了，治生無可戀的想。  
雙胞胎擁有相似的基因，有時候連愛好也是相同的，手機螢幕上明晃晃的寫著「聖臣正在跟侑交往」，怎麼看都是兩個男生、而且還是時常被提及的名字，北前輩會不會發現自己不可言說的心思？他根本還沒準備好告白啊。  
真的是會被宮侑害死，治決定逃避現實的神遊天外。  
「治。」  
沒有反應。  
「治！」北伸手在他面前揮了揮，「你怎麼了？」  
「我……」我現在想立刻消失在地球表面，「我只是、太驚訝了……」  
「這個嗎？」北晃了晃手機，他當然把螢幕先按熄了，畢竟上面的訊息內容絕不能大肆宣揚。  
「北前輩覺得呢？」治的聲音有些虛弱。  
「我？」北不明究裡的眨眨眼，「是滿驚訝的。」  
可以不要一臉鎮定的說自己很驚訝嗎？一點說服力都沒有！以上感言治當然只敢在心裡想想，他食不知味的把布丁吃掉，然後跟北取回手機，說他有通電話要打。  
治快步走出速食店，迅速找出角名的號碼，古森既然都跟他說了，角名不可能不知道。  
在心焦時，等待的時間總是特別漫長，其實不過響了三、四聲而已。  
「午安。」  
「現在已經兩點了。」  
「還是下午，你聽起來倒是很鎮定嘛。」  
不，剛才差點要啟動自我毀滅程序了，全是宮侑那個白癡害的，他又在心裡把雙胞胎兄弟臭罵一頓，「莫名其妙成為知情人士的感覺怎麼樣？」  
角名的語氣很輕快，「沒怎麼樣。」  
「……好吧，好像也不用意外。」誠如前言，角名對流行音樂圈的了解不深，恐怕到現在都不知道這事一旦爆出來，對整個樂團乃至經紀公司都是大災難。  
「放心好了，我什麼都不會說的。」  
「不，我不是在擔心那個。」雖然認識的時日還不長，但治知道角名不會說出去，「這兩個人交往，真的沒問題嗎？」  
「你先擔心你自己就好了。」角名鎮定的吐嘈道。  
「喂！」  
「明眼人都看得出來你喜歡你們家鄰居。」他繼續補刀。  
「……我要掛電話了。」為什麼！為什麼連角名都能看出來！治忿忿不平的結束這通莫名其妙的電話。

侑直到回到宿舍，腦海裡還是一片混亂。  
古森最後和藹的拍拍他的肩膀，「不用擔心治那邊，我會轉告他的。」  
「什麼？」  
「其實治早就覺得你們怪怪的了。」反正遲早要說實話，不如一次講清楚，「所以他跟倫太郎有來跟我商量過。」  
侑先是呆滯，然後才緩緩的睜大眼睛，「所以－－」  
「所以你跟聖臣就、嗯，好好相處就好。」他的要求很低，真的。  
腦海裡一片混亂，侑覺得自己的處理器要超載了，非常需要獨處，然而佐久早並不打算放過他，「侑，去洗澡。」  
「不要吵我啦。」  
佐久早幾不可聞的嘆口氣，「先去洗澡再睡。」  
「不要，我今天又沒有要躺你的床。」  
若是平常，聖臣早就開始跟對方進行慣例的搶棉被大戰，不過侑看起來真的心情很不好，他不介意稍微換個手段。  
侑側耳傾聽，然後又動了動，把頭蒙起來的他看不見對方的動靜，只能憑聲音判斷。  
出去了？真難得，他都做好跟對方搶棉被的準備了，放下警惕的侑探出頭，然後跟等待已久的聖臣四目相對。  
不妙，侑試圖反擊，但已經被佔得先機，他直接伸手攬住侑的腰，把他從被窩裡扯出來，然後直接扛上肩膀，直直走進浴室裡。  
「放我下來！」  
「嗯。」當然會，他可不打算一直扛著侑。  
這場澡洗得異常艱辛，幫活潑好動的寵物洗澡大抵如此，聖臣直接打開蓮蓬頭將對方淋了一身濕，然後在各種語焉不詳的咒罵中將侑的衣服脫掉。  
當然了，他自己也要洗，覷見侑終於放棄反抗，整個人乖乖窩在浴缸裡之後，他才開始解開扣子，跟著坐進浴缸裡。  
熱水好舒服，聖臣發出滿足的嘆息。  
「幹嘛，不高興？」  
「也沒有。」侑向後靠在他的肩膀上，「就懶得洗澡而已。」  
「髒死了。」  
「哼。」侑伸手去拿放在浴缸旁邊的沐浴乳。  
「換作一年前的我，肯定不會相信會有這麼離譜的事。」他仰頭看向聖臣漆黑的眼睛，還有沾上水氣的蜷曲瀏海，忍不住伸手撥了幾下。  
「手拿開，別鬧。」  
侑故意把身體往後靠，「別鬧？那這又是什麼？」  
「我今天沒打算跟你做。」  
「嘖，道貌岸然。」把對方環在自己腹部上的手拿開，侑轉為跟聖臣面對面，好在這個浴缸夠大。  
他們的確沒有做，只是用手發洩出來而已，侑還沉浸在射精後的餘韻當中，但聖臣已經伸手勾住浴缸塞子的鏈條，讓微涼的水流進銀色的排水孔裡。  
「你不泡了？」  
「要。」聖臣的回答仍是一貫的簡潔扼要，他拿起蓮蓬頭，先是對著自己，接下來對準侑，最後又把浴缸重新沖一次，這才放了新的熱水，再加入幾滴透明的精油，溫和的薰衣草香氣瀰漫開來。  
「……你真的超奇怪的。」兩人重新窩回浴缸裡，侑忍不住說道。  
「閉嘴。」聖臣幾經思索，最後才決定把下巴靠在侑的肩膀上。  
純粹是浴缸不夠大，絕沒有別的意思。  
雖然是個刻薄的傢伙，但真的長得很好看，侑看著聖臣的眼睛，因為情欲未褪而顯得格外幽深，漆黑的睫毛還掛著幾滴水珠，心底滿滿的盡是成就感。要是被別人瞧見他這副樣子，我可能會殺人吧，侑心情極好，笑容和煦得有些陰森。  
「又在打什麼壞主意？」  
「才沒有。」侑理直氣壯的否認了，然後深吸一口氣，薰衣草舒緩的香味跟濕氣浸潤在一起，若是現在閉上眼睛說不定會直接睡著。  
兩人接下來都沒有說話，就靜靜維持著倚靠跟懷抱的姿勢，彷彿他們之間真有多麼親密無間，這感覺有點奇怪，聖臣至今還不是很適應。  
「侑，該起來了。」既然是交往關係，總不能像先前一樣只以姓氏稱呼，他非常堅定的忽視掉心底的異樣，輕推了一下迷迷糊糊的侑，「別指望我會再把你扛出浴室。」  
侑睜開一隻淺棕的眼睛，嘴上還在嘟囔：「聖臣好小氣，而且還沒幫我拿換洗的衣服。」  
佐久早沒說話，只是徑自起身走出浴缸，沒直接嗆說「誰知道你衣服放哪」已經是他最大的極限，侑的衣櫃向來亂糟糟的，他完全不想打開。  
侑圍著浴巾，昏昏欲睡的走出浴室，然後蹲在衣櫃前找新的內褲，睡衣早就丟在床上了，沒有費心尋找的必要。  
古森有說他會轉告治，但自己也不能一直裝死，還是打個電話給治吧？然而侑的決心僅維持到沾上床舖為止，剛才泡澡實在太舒服了，把嗑睡蟲全數逼出來，而且近日的行程相當緊湊，即使他們正值精力旺盛的年紀，還是抵不住累加的疲憊感。  
難怪聖臣很喜歡泡澡，而且老是擺弄那些深棕色的瓶瓶罐罐，他以為對方是把全身皮膚以平方公分為一單位，若不清乾淨就不肯罷休的類型，侑很快就睡著了，兼之隔天又要早起跑行程，自然而然的就把打電話給治一事拋在腦後。

等到再度見到治，已經是一星期之後了，而且還是在音樂節目的後台。  
上節目打歌是必要的，雖然侑個人不太喜歡就是了，因為不能真彈，但論起難演程度，無論是吉他手還是貝斯手，都還得排在鼓手後面，畢竟古森不能一直坐著不動。  
他會挑選幾個比較重要的地方做為打擊點，同時還要控制肌肉的力道，才能避免背景音跟現場的鼓點聲重合，這不是簡單的差事，大家在拍MV的時候都曾試過，就連佐久早也不例外，結果無一例外的失敗。  
「就說了，抓準時機很重要呢……治！」剛好覷見治從走道另一端現身的古森對他揮揮手。  
「晚安，大家辛苦了。」治依序跟所有人打招呼，看到佐久早時稍微定格了一下，「你好。」  
「你好。」他連妝都還沒卸就把口罩戴回去了，僅露出上半臉跟沒什麼情緒的眼睛。  
這人在台上跟台下的反差怎能如此巨大，治腹誹著，然後就被侑拖到旁邊講悄悄話了。  
「幹嘛？不是很帥的自己跟人家求交往嗎？」  
「誰在跟你講這個！」  
治翻翻白眼，「北前輩已經知道了。」  
「你怎麼跟他講的？」  
「我沒講，只是剛好被他看到訊息。」治冷靜下來後反倒暗暗感謝古森挑選的絕妙時機，不然要他主動跟北講出這件事，難度未免太高。  
「爸媽還不知道吧？」  
「當然不知道，雖然我不知道你為什麼在乎北前輩的反應，但我警告你，最好不要打他的歪主意。」治沒來由的對他目露兇光。  
這次翻白眼的人輪到侑了，「剛不是還虧我主動求交往？」治怎麼有臉嘲笑他，犯蠢的樣子根本半斤八兩。  
「總之你們自己注意點，多保重身體，不要三更半夜還在玩遊戲或練吉他。」治面無表情的複誦北要他轉告的話，「還有，他下禮拜六會去看你們上節目。」  
侑露出罕見的懊喪神情，「太可惜了，節目根本無法表現出我有多帥氣啊。」  
「不要耍蠢就好，帥氣什麼的，我想應該沒人指望。」  
「宮治！」

「聖臣？你要先去卸妝嗎？」明暗伸手在他眼前揮了揮，真難得，聖臣也有走神的時候。  
他收回看著宮雙子的視線，然後點點頭。  
在回程的途中他難得主動開口問了侑，他和治在聊些什麼，對方起先很不情願，最後還是結結巴巴的說了。  
宮家的雙胞胎有位交情極好的鄰居，但先前的認識也僅限於此，他也沒有興趣再繼續追問，自從和宮侑進展成交往模式後，這是聖臣第一次聽見北信介的名字。  
「就、不是什麼大事。」  
確實不是，既然好奇心被滿足了就無需再問，聖臣恢復了一貫的沉默模式。


	6. Chapter 6

**歌聲跟琴音，宛如月光與海的繾綣。**

在演出結束後，聖臣的手裡被塞了一個東西。  
螢光綠的PICK。  
他抬起眼，對上侑的眼睛，帶著慵懶跟迷醉，像是剛結束一場狂熱的派對。  
不做嗎？他做了個口型。  
佐久早冷哼一聲，然後把PICK收起來。  
侑最常跟聖臣做愛的時機，就是在表演結束後，通常對方不會介意他在滿身大汗的情況下求歡，因為他自己也是。  
最誇張的一次是差點在休息室裡做起來，當時的他們都太興奮了，演出者必須煽動觀眾的情緒，但副作用就是自己同樣沉迷其中，演出過後的焦躁跟亢奮無處發洩，似乎沒有比性愛更好的選擇了。  
「不能在這裡。」他硬是將侑的手推開，聲音低啞得可怕。  
「為什麼，你也硬了吧。」侑的調笑近在耳邊，還帶點不屑。  
「宮侑。」聖臣的語氣帶著濃濃的警告，「這個地方甚至不夠我們做完一次。」  
這句回答終於讓侑安份了下來，「所以臣臣打算做幾次？」  
佐久早當然沒有回答他。  
由於兩人之間的氣氛過於古怪，在保姆車上幾乎沒人跟他們搭話，車子一停下來，他們就一前一後的鑽進宿舍，期間還差點弄掉鑰匙。  
其他團員的心智如今已經鍛練得非常堅強，反正宿舍隔音優良，只要裝作沒看見就好，這兩人接吻牽手等親密舉動也沒在避開他們，唯一的問題就是眼睛有點痛。  
一進房間後佐久早立刻把侑壓在牆壁上接吻，侑的手則是探進他的衣服裡上下其手，從背一路滑到後腰，然後把手指插進褲腰的縫隙，如果不盡快把皮帶解開，侑肯定能徒手撕壞他的褲子，佐久早相信他有這個能耐。  
兩人抽掉皮帶，幾乎是跟金屬落地的時間同時，他們把對方的下半身剝得精光，侑直接把佐久早推倒在床上，然後翻出收在床頭櫃裡的潤滑劑，動作一氣呵成，流利得讓人懷疑他早有預謀。  
「套子。」佐久早出言提醒他。  
「嘖。」反正明天放假，幾乎被情欲燒斷理智線的侑漫不經心的想，但還是依言抓起保險套的盒子，上下用力搖幾下，直接將包裝成方型的保險套倒出來。  
他對佐久早露出狡詐的笑，然後俯下身，將對方的陰莖含進嘴裡。  
深紅的柱身在濕熱的嘴裡進出，侑舔得相當仔細，佐久早向來不出聲音，如今偶有的幾聲悶哼讓他很有成就感，侑的眉眼染上誘人的紅，眼神依稀透出幾分得色。  
佐久早抓住他的金髮，深頂的動作逼得侑忍不住作嘔，但那只是純粹的生理反應，他們都很清楚。  
「你就喜歡這樣，不是嗎？」  
淚水從褐色的眼中滑落，長年彈吉他的手、擁有精湛演奏技術的手，如今正用適當的力道撫摸著會陰和睪丸，畢竟也算輕車熟路，他知道佐久早快射出來了，取悅的動作更加賣力。  
在佐久早把陰莖從侑的嘴裡抽出來時，他的嘴唇還在龜頭上親吻了一下，然後才伸舌舔掉沾在唇邊的精液。  
但更讓侑驚訝的是，聖臣居然在這時候吻上來了，腥味在兩人的嘴裡交換，一吻結束後侑慣性的輕咬他的嘴唇。  
還是很像果凍，「不嫌髒？」  
「反正是自己的東西。」  
侑哼了一聲，冰涼的感覺從後腰一路往下，聖臣的手指毫不猶豫的插進來，很快的就從一指加到三指。  
「很急？」  
「剛才是誰先在我嘴裡射出來的？」  
侑不確定佐久早是不是笑了，但他很快就沒有餘力思考下去，因為對方的手指已經按上前列腺，明明是很溫柔的力道，卻引起令人想要逃走的可怕快感，侑用盡全力逼迫自己繼續張開腿，而不是選擇用手肘撐著身體向後退。  
你要的，侑的呻吟溢出，他當然很想要，沒什麼比翹高的陰莖跟泛著薄紅的肌膚更有說服力，佐久早將濕淋淋的手指抽出，隨手抓起一個離他最近的保險套。  
侑用手背掩著眼睛，大口喘氣，他動情的樣子真好看，佐久早心底浮出堪稱古怪的念頭，然後低頭在侑的大腿內側吮吻。  
「快點。」侑不自覺扭動著腰，將雙腿分得更開，「快點插進來。」  
聽從侑的指令向來不是佐久早會幹的事，床上例外，他扶著戴上套子的陰莖，壞心眼的在後穴磨擦幾下，滿意的聽見身下的人發出更大的呻吟，然後才用力插進去。  
之前特別加強門板的隔音真是明智抉擇，雖然侑是以練琴的名義要求公司，但是無妨。  
也幸好公司答應了，否則這隻詭計多端的狐狸肯定會想辦法把房門弄壞。  
侑只覺快被撞下床，從抽插的力道就能得知佐久早跟自己一樣興奮，渾然沒有先前的刻意計算跟節制，佐久早喜歡看他主動央求，平常總說侑是麻煩製造者，明明也是個性格惡劣的傢伙。侑在心裡暗罵，仍舊誠實的把雙腿纏上佐久早的腰，放肆的喘氣呻吟，嘴裡不斷喊他的名字。  
從Sakusa到Kiyoomi，最後再到Omi，他的音節支離破碎但又帶著勾子，撓得聖臣心裡發癢，忍不住俯下身去親吻他。  
侑對自己的欲望相當誠實，因此在床上顯得格外乖巧聽話，跟平常的囂張模樣判若兩人，究竟該溫柔點，還是讓他哭得更用力，這兩種選擇向來讓佐久早略感為難，但也不是持續太久。  
「臣臣……我想射了……」  
「不可以。」他用溫柔低沉的口吻吐露出殘酷話語，「因為今天都還沒射過，才這麼沒耐性？」  
好舒服，聖臣的聲音好像在很遙遠的地方，侑張大眼，平常看慣的燈飾以及天花板，如今卻因淚水跟快感而無法分辨，視線裡只有刺眼的光，還有綿延不絕的快感跟對佐久早的渴望。  
好想射、快點射進來。  
佐久早咬上侑的胸肌，他的身體抽動了一下，因為痛覺而引發的興奮，使得射精的欲望難以壓制，乳白精液弄髒了線條漂亮的腹部，還有一些沾在佐久早的身體上。  
他的意識像是被摔在地上的四散拼圖，半晌後才一片片的重組，眼前又是原先的熟悉景象，侑眨眨眼，放任生理性的眼淚滑到耳朵裡。  
佐久早退出他的後穴，把保險套取下，打結後丟進垃圾筒，保險套都還沒戴上新的，指尖就隨意在侑的乳尖跟結實腹部上遊走，剛射過的身體還很敏感，他當然不可能滿足於蜻蜓點水般的觸碰，「臣臣今天好粗暴。」  
佐久早仍舊是面無表情，唯有眼神洩露了他的情緒，「剛才不是叫我用力點？」  
「你聽錯了吧，要不要叫公司安排一下健康檢查？」  
小心眼的傢伙，佐久早報復性的在他的臀部上重重一拍。  
「喂！」  
「耐性不足。」佐久早拿起新的保險套。  
「還不是因為你剛才咬我！」侑大聲嚷嚷，但沒有得到回應，僅有迴盪在房間裡的皮肉拍擊聲。  
聖臣打了他的屁股，又一次。  
「以前怎麼都沒發現你有這個癖好？」侑被擺弄成後背位的姿勢，仍然不忘回頭嘲諷對方。  
「因為你看起來很喜歡。」佐久早冷靜的反擊。  
狗屁不通，侑的聲音被擠出喉嚨後，變質成誘人的呻吟，這混蛋！  
侑的胳膊被用力向後拉，無人撫慰的陰莖顫巍巍的晃動，潤滑液混著前列腺液滴在床上，腰部由於下塌而弓出漂亮的曲線，唯有臀部高高翹起，身體難耐的在床單上來回磨蹭，卻始終無法滿足。  
「有點耐性，我已經說過了。」  
侑發出嗚咽跟呻吟混合在一起的抽泣聲。

「我實在不懂。」在用掉三個保險套後，侑泡在加了精油的熱水裡，側頭看著站在洗手台前刷牙的佐久早，「你親都親了，咬也咬過了，現在才在刷牙？」  
「這也是事後清潔的一環。」他吐掉泡沫，極其冷靜的回答。  
算了，懶得理他，侑調整姿勢，將脖子以下全浸到熱水裡，今天的味道不太一樣，好像是馬鬱蘭？他到現在都沒弄懂聖臣那些瓶瓶罐罐之中的名堂。  
明天不用早起，他們可以在宿舍裡睡到下午也不成問題，侑閉上眼睛，他都能料到佐久早要說什麼了，但是泡在熱水裡的感覺真的很舒服。  
「侑？」沒有反應，佐久早皺起眉，最後只是嘆口氣，認份的把侑從浴缸裡抱出來，替他擦乾身體，然後從自己的衣櫃裡找出一套新睡衣給對方換上。  
「晚安。」他在侑的額上落下一吻。  
佐久早並未深思這個舉動背後的意義，而是將其歸類為性愛後的柔軟心情所致。  
那一晚他們都睡得很好。

□

「好，這樣可以了，先休息五分鐘。」這是另一個表演場地的彩排，工作人員大聲喊道。  
佐久早拔下耳機，俯身拿起放在音箱旁邊的水瓶。  
雖說已經習慣站在旁邊的人不是宮侑，但記憶跟現實仍不免重疊。  
他在緊張，大概，雖然嘴上不期待，心裡也做好最壞的打算，但隨著六周年巡演逐漸逼近，佐久早仍然不免去思考某些可能性，例如侑究竟、有沒有收到他的邀請。  
怎麼可能。  
橫亙在他們之間的是兩千五百多個日子，是分道揚鑣的事實，還有完全不一樣的環境跟舞台，侑的創作他已經聽過很多次，早跟當年KS.Cryi的風格大相徑庭，考量到兩地的音樂圈文化天差地遠，完全是可以理解的事。  
前幾天The AURORA的IG發了則限時動態，晃動的鏡頭照出舞台的淺藍燈光、成員們的鬼臉，當然也包括侑的，嘴裡還講著佐久早聽不懂的語言。  
侑曾在直播裡提過，他比較熟悉的外文是英文跟西班牙文，義大利文則是稍有涉獵。  
好遠的世界，並非單指距離上的。  
侑遠走歐洲，就結果來說並不值得驚訝，他樂於挑戰新的環境、新的表演方式跟新的技法，但佐久早在得知此事的時候還是驚訝了一下。  
同樣的金髮，在異國的舞台上笑得好看又囂張，跟以前的笑容一模一樣，臉上還畫著一橫螢光綠的油彩，說來不合時宜，但那抹綠色勾起了佐久早的某些回憶。  
唔，總之不是適合在公共場合談起的東西，他把耳機塞回去，然後重新拿起麥克風。

在確定有票之後，當然要先幫友人們挑禮物，但是侑向來沒什麼這方面的天份，古森是鼓手，明暗則是貝斯手，跟他們The AURORA的團長一模一樣，還是該送黑膠唱片？他還記得兩位前隊友喜歡的團體，就是不知這些年有沒有變化。  
嗯，總之慢慢研究，距離他回國還有段時間，有指定禮物的角名最容易處理，送給爸媽跟北前輩的禮物要好好挑選，治的就隨便，應該只要買幾樣稀有點心就能輕易打發，回去還是列張清單好了。  
侑一邊盤算一邊漫步在巴黎的街道上，春夏是歐洲舉辦大型音樂節的時分，樂團本身的演出則是在這之後居多，下一站的目的地是德國，大概再六天後要開始移動。  
正如同樂團本身的名字「極光」，The AURORA真正的據點在挪威，除去侑跟義大利出身的團長，其他成員不是挪威就是丹麥籍，若撇開母語不談，大多都能操著一口流利的英文跟其他外語，著實讓侑大開眼界。  
他之所以會開始接觸西班牙文，就是跟自家隊友學的。  
侑以前一心撲在吉他上，課業方面著實不怎麼樣，但在語言學習上相當有天份，時至今日，英文跟西班牙文都應對自如，至於義大利文……日常的簡短對話還可以，太難的就把隊長推出去，簡單快速。  
即使所有的保養器材跟演奏工具都不需要補貨，侑在看到樂器行還是不自覺的走進去，看見一整排邊緣圓滑的PICK，心底竟浮出幾分尷尬，因為裡面有一個螢光綠的。  
當年真夠荒唐，畢竟還年輕。

□

時間拉回現在，宮侑在兵庫的家中睜開眼。  
「早安。」  
「早。」  
侑狐疑的看了他一眼，「今天不用開店？」  
「我固定每個月的二十號公休。」治聳聳肩，「反倒是你，不是還在調時差？」  
「對啊。」侑伸了個懶腰，「但是今天十點半要跟角名碰面。」  
角名的老家在愛知，高中到兵庫就讀，現今的工作地點則是在大阪，對侑來說並不是太遠的距離。  
「喔。」治把裝著早餐的陶盤推過去，「十點半？你現在這樣來得及？」  
「可以啦，我相信日本的電車。」  
誰在跟你講那個？治決定把注意力放在眼前的早餐，不再去管某個在歐洲生活太久，以致於時間感有些錯亂的兄弟。  
治準備的是和式早餐，香氣十足的米飯、味噌湯，搭配烤鯖魚、豆腐，還有胡蘿蔔、四季豆、香菇的綜合配菜，至於漬物則是梅干。治的手藝真的很好，北前輩也是，侑一邊大嚼一邊想著，他在國外生活多年，對日式料理不太拿手，紅酒燉牛肉倒是輕而易舉。  
「今天信介要來我們家吃晚飯。」  
「真的嗎！」侑原先被梅干酸到臉都皺起來，如今卻又雙眼閃閃發亮。  
「你也太高興了吧。」治瞇起眼。  
「那又怎樣，對方可是北前輩啊。」侑用深紅的筷子夾起一口米飯，真受不了，治這無聊的吃醋到底要持續多久。  
「話說，你到底為什麼要回來看演唱會？」  
「我說你也該適可而止……」  
「跟信介沒關係。」治夾下一塊魚肉塞到嘴裡，「你知道我想問什麼。」  
該死的我才不知道，侑很想這樣講，但很可惜的不能。  
「你到底想怎麼做？」  
侑被他盯得有些心虛，臉都快埋到碗裡面了。  
「我不知道。」  
「不知道？」這簡直他有史以來聽過最好笑的笑話，「你眼巴巴的趕回來，動用一堆人情順便噴掉一堆鈔票，就真的只是要看演唱會？僅僅為了見他一面？而且還是那種遠得要死的距離！」  
「才不是遠得要死。」侑還在辯解，「涉谷LIGHTING沒有很大。」  
治從不知道自家兄弟扭捏起來會變成這副死樣子，「這樣就夠了？然後你就要滾回歐洲？」  
「就說了我不知道啦！」差點被切塊胡蘿蔔噎到的侑忍不住瞪了治一眼，「你一定要早上就提這個？」  
「你以為演唱會離現在很遠？」  
「我才回來三天。」  
「是喔。」  
把胡蘿蔔吞下去的侑先是喝了口味噌湯，然後又仔細打量治的表情。  
「……我以為你很討厭他。」  
「我當然討厭他。」若有機會可能會直接揍下去那種，治冷哼一聲，但有什麼辦法。  
「直到訂好機票、完成抽票手續後才在想，我是不是太衝動了。」侑一不小心力道過猛，直接將豆腐夾成兩半，他懊惱的皺眉，「明明一直都沒有聯絡，說不定辦在涉谷只是巧合而已。」  
「你真的病得不輕。」治明快的下了判決。  
「喂！」  
「喂什麼，再不快點吃你真的會遲到！」治將自己的盤子和碗疊起來，然後就徑自走進廚房，留下滿頭問號兼忿忿不平的侑。  
治這傢伙到底有什麼毛病！

侑在吃完早餐後，迅速的整理好自己，然後就踏出家門並搭上公車。  
「我出門了。」  
「好。」  
他跟角名約在天王寺的Abeno HARUKAS，這是一棟擁有商業辦公室、百貨公司、酒店、美術館的複合式建築，其中還分為較高的塔館跟稍矮的翼館，當侑來到高塔的入口時，角名回覆他的位置在塔館五樓，正坐在丸福咖啡店裡享用早餐，還傳了照片過來。  
超級不必要的，而且一大早就吃草莓蛋糕？侑在心裡默默吐嘈，然後開始尋找電梯。  
「早安。」  
「現在也不算早了。」侑只點了杯黑咖啡，他用夾子夾了兩顆雪白的方糖放進咖啡裡，然後稍作攪拌。  
角名拿出準備已久的素色信封，「收好，萬一弄丟我可救不了你。」  
「謝謝。」侑相當仔細的收好，然後把一個很大的袋子推給角名，「你下次能不能要別的東西，這個太重了！」  
「不是因為很貴嗎？」角名瞇起眼睛，在確認袋子裡的內容物後，嘴邊的微笑又更大了點，他半開玩笑的叫侑買鏡頭當謝禮，對方居然很乾脆的答應了，即使是角名都忍不住想叫治多關心他哥。  
「元也跟隊長的禮物，之後你再想辦法幫我轉交吧。」  
「是。」角名刻意拉長尾音，聽起有點漫不經心，「你這次真的下了重本耶。」  
侑決定保持沉默。  
「看在謝禮如此貴重的份上，我還弄到另一個機密資訊，就寫在票上面，你看一下。」  
在角名的催促下侑只得再度把票拿出來，在他看清楚後面的鉛筆字後，忍不住露出訝異的神色。  
「等一下……」  
「嗯，獨家機密喔。」角名又埋首於蛋糕之中，反倒是侑有些侷促不安，「你給我這個幹嘛？」  
「你不想要？」  
侑張著嘴卻說不出反駁之詞，半晌後才擠出一句：「不是，我跟那傢伙……你們就不怕我去找他麻煩？」  
「你的存在對他來講本來就是麻煩。」  
「喂！」  
「反正我資料都給了，要怎麼處理是你的事。」  
所謂燈下黑所言不假，角名慢悠悠的看著手足無措的侑，若不是侑的心思昭然若揭，他們這幫親朋好友才不會做到這個程度，至於另一位……算了，不提也罷，為了要在涉谷LIGHTING表演的事，提案的那位想必花了很多力氣跟公司交涉，身為會同時接觸到雙方的中間人，角名只能將大段吐嘈忍在心裡，不知道演唱會過後這兩人又會弄什麼花樣，雙方親友真該組個受害者聯盟。  
「好吧，多謝了。」  
「不用。」角名用叉子戳起一顆草莓，「順便一提，你們的新作品還不錯。」  
「有三首歌是我操刀的。」說到這個侑的精神就來了，「詞曲跟編曲都要包辦，團長只說好好加油，這種事明明是他比較擅長啊！不過效果挺好的，歌迷的反應也很不錯，結果大家又說下次再叫我做三首，搞得好像我變成詞曲創作擔當一樣－－」  
「這樣不是很好嗎？」角名的眼底帶有隱約的笑，「你想要的不只是親自投入，還有替他人創造、再把作品呈現出來，這也是一種表演的面向。」  
「角名，你現在真的越來越會說話了。」侑由衷的說道。  
「謝謝。」雖然不像是稱讚人？  
「你之前不是說工作很忙沒空休假？」侑放下咖啡杯，「本來還說票要用寄的。」  
「因為那個八卦新聞沒有看頭，完全是空穴來風，雖然我們這行本來就常常被告，麻煩事還是能省則省。」角名是文字記者，在用字遣詞上的精準度極高，不過誰也猜不到他在學生時期是個跟流行樂、戲劇、藝人跟演員等話題完全絕緣的人。  
最後他之所以當上娛樂線記者，跟KS.Cryi的關聯密不可分，但角名從未提及。  
「你們報社真的沒人知道……」侑壓低聲音。  
「沒有。」他怎麼可能連這點掩飾工作都做不好，「大家只知道我是跟某經紀公司特別相熟的記者。」  
角名和古森的同學關係無法瞞過所有人，但那終究是太久以前的事，不會有人認為能從角名口中挖出HIC的勁爆消息，雖然他的確有。  
「HIC要把LIVE辦在涉谷LIGHTING，外界不覺得好奇？」  
「當然好奇，不過你知道的，有些HIC的歌迷是從KS.Cryi追到現在，所以粉絲的反應還算正面，其餘的就交給經紀公司煩惱吧。」角名輕鬆的拋出不負責任發言，「我沒有為了這事訪問過HIC，網路上的臆測很多，你有興趣的話可以自己查。」  
侑沒再說話，而是慢慢的喝著黑咖啡。  
啊啊，真是麻煩死了，角名心底浮出跟治一樣的感想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 馬鬱蘭精油可用於舒緩肌肉痠痛


	7. Chapter 7

**那並不是值得紀念的日子，但平穩日常的潰散總是讓人印象深刻**

他們當然也會跟普通情侶一樣出門約會，因為還有隊友這層身份做為掩護，只要沒有過份親暱的舉動就絕不會被懷疑。  
看電影、參觀美術館或水族館，遊樂園當然沒有落下，還曾一起去看音樂劇，那是一部相當知名，在全世界皆曾演出的名著，但兩人都沒有看過，他們對照完演出時程跟自己的行程表之後，就決定去一探究竟。  
「臣臣你覺得怎麼樣？」  
「確實很好聽。」不難理解為什麼會是世界名劇，他以前曾在繪本上看過這個故事。  
Love me, that's all I ask of you.  
侑印象最深刻的是這句話，雖然英文程度不太行，但不妨礙他感受男女主角之間的深情，他側頭看向身邊的聖臣，露出神秘的微笑。  
「幹什麼？」  
「沒有。」話雖如此，唇畔跟眼底的得意之色卻越發明顯。  
聖臣繼續裝成視而不見，這隻狐狸，若是真有長尾巴肯定翹到天上去了，真受不了。  
「對了，我先去一下廁所。」  
「好。」  
展場的廁所很遠，大概得花點時間等他回來，聖臣戴著帽子跟口罩，尋找適合等人的地點，然後就逛到了物販的區塊。  
工作人員統一穿著黑色的短袖T恤，觀眾們大排長龍，還有分成單售節目本的隊伍，聖臣的目光落在擺在收銀機上的熊，自從兩人決定要來看劇後，侑就老是喊著熊很可愛，雖然在他看來不過就是絨毛布偶。  
反正某狐狸不會太快回來，隊伍的前進速度也滿快的，他幾經思量後決定跟進。  
當侑重新返回原地，看到的就抱著一隻金色布偶熊，臉色看起來不太好的佐久早聖臣。  
他直接伸手把熊從對方的懷裡拔出來，「你買的？」  
「你不是說想要？」看在外面有塑膠包裝的份上他就勉強忍住了，沒有把酒精拿出來噴。  
很好，侑知道對方的神色為何陰晴不定了，肯定在鬧彆扭。  
因為下午還有事，所以他們沒有直接回宿舍，等到一踏進經紀公司的大門，侑就迫不及待的把帽子跟口罩脫下來，然後開始拆布偶熊的包裝。  
不知他在忙什麼的聖臣轉過頭，然後就被熊的右手……正確來說是被侑握著的、毛絨絨的右手戳在臉頰上。  
「侑！」  
「幹嘛。」侑依然故我，繼續用布偶熊的手在他的臉上拍打戳弄。  
佐久早在心底詛咒自己的愚蠢，卻完全沒有想到，就算不去幫侑買布偶熊，他還是沒辦法躲掉被熊戳臉的命運，端看侑想不想做而已。  
眼見聖臣已經瀕臨爆發邊緣，侑這才乖乖把熊抱好，在電梯門即將關上時，心滿意足的說了句。  
「好喜歡臣臣。」  
我知道，他僅在心裡應答。

佐久早聖臣從沒說過他愛宮侑，他畢竟是用歌聲作為表演手段的人，可以對著成千上萬的人用歌詞訴說心碎及甜蜜的故事，一個又一個。  
所以言語從不是最重要的，至少在他的感情觀裡不是。  
聖臣喜歡唱歌，卻不見得喜歡公司安排的每一首曲子，彼時的他們還沒有自行創作的權利，但未來總有機會，在KS.Cryi難得放假、成員們聚在一起時常常討論到詞曲創作，有的人習慣用手機，有的是用筆記本，還有人是隨手記在便條紙上面的，例如宮侑。  
牆上色彩繽紛的便利貼，每隔兩個禮拜左右就會清到只剩兩三張，接著又繼續累積，偶爾聖臣會看到侑抱著吉他，反覆哼唱、修正他沒聽過的曲調，或是在便條紙寫上雜亂無章的單詞。  
「你真的看得懂嗎？」他深表懷疑，而且便利貼的空間也太小了。  
侑把卡在耳上的鉛筆抽出，一本正經的看向聖臣，「即興本來就是這樣嘛。」他知道對方習慣用筆記本做記錄，整齊乾淨得不像是用於記錄靈感，比較像是正規的唱片企劃。  
侑放下手裡的吉他，從後頭抱住佐久早的脖子，探頭看向筆記本的內容。  
「你洗過澡了？」佐久早很認真的考慮給他一個過肩摔。  
「如果我說還沒……該死，我洗過了！放下那個瓶子！」  
佐久早從善如流的收起裝有洋甘菊噴霧的瓶子，眼角眉梢帶有幾分嘲笑。  
侑咒罵了幾句，這才重新把注意力放到筆記本上。  
「臣臣是不是不喜歡情歌啊，很甜的那種。」雖然至今他們唱過不少了。  
「都是不可信的片面之詞。」聖臣口氣淡平淡，說出的內容卻很刻薄。  
侑鬆開手，「你真奇怪。」  
什麼？他疑惑的瞥了對方一眼。  
「歌迷們會難過的喔，明明上次的『C』評價很高。」侑說的是他們上次推出的單曲，「我知道你不會因為不喜歡就鬆懈，但是為什麼？」  
聖臣的演出跟唱功是無庸置疑的，而且未來肯定還能走得很長遠，  
「沒有為什麼，我不習慣對虛無縹緲的事抱有過度幻想。」  
這還真是……非常佐久早聖臣的答案，侑張了張嘴，最後還是沒說話，坦白講他不覺得C的歌詞有特別膩人的地方，與此同時一個疑惑悄悄浮出。  
你在唱這些歌的時候，從來都沒有想到我嗎？

侑確實擁有野生動物般的直覺。  
聖臣自詡隱藏得不錯，而且從不會對外人言及，對於宮侑會發現此事，他多少略感驚訝，但也沒有深入解釋的打算。  
他不欲計算歲月流逝的份量，但有些事情的影響終究難以甩脫。  
**「我們臣臣真棒。」**  
**「要不要叫我媽媽？」**  
聖臣的親生父母皆是富裕家庭出身，在他還很小的時候，他的父親與職場上的同事有染，表面上家裡的氣氛還是很和諧，私底下卻有過無數次咆哮叫罵，從小就聽力特別敏銳的聖臣一個人坐在桌前吃晚餐，極力忽略隔著門板卻還是隱隱傳出的怒吼。  
為什麼要吵架呢，彼時的他還不懂，年紀相差很多的兄姊在回家時對聖臣呵護備極，但他們都有自己的家庭了，能做到的有限，對父母破裂的感情也無能為力。  
後來有一天父親憤而離家，還順便帶走了聖臣。  
「她一定比她更適合當個媽媽。」  
彼時的他因為聽過好幾次父母的爭吵，對父親的擁抱隱隱帶點抗拒，但畢竟是小孩子，沒有再細想下去。  
後來聖臣見到了『她』，也就是父親的外遇對象。  
「她是誰？」  
「聖臣，叫阿姨。」  
「你好。」留有過肩褐髮的女子蹲下來，跟他的眼睛平視，「你就是聖臣嗎？」  
「……」  
父親略帶催促的看向他。  
「……對。」聖臣沒有勇氣說出口，他想回家。  
不過阿姨確實對他很好，那段日子持續了幾個月，聖臣的親生母親有來找過他，但都被擋回去或是藉故避開，當他知曉此事時，已經是很多年之後了。  
「媽媽在哪裡？」  
「聖臣想找她嗎？」  
「想。」  
「為什麼呢？」她停下洗碗的動作，先是把手擦乾，再動作輕柔的摸摸聖臣的頭髮，「在這裡不好嗎？」  
「很好。」  
「那就好，今天有煮聖臣最喜歡吃的菜喔。」  
佐久早照常上下學，來接送的人不是父親就是阿姨，即使年紀還小，久了也覺得不大對勁。  
但他始終沒有機會將疑問說出口。  
**「聖臣最乖了。」**  
**「想跟□□還有你，三個人一起生活。」**  
除了身邊的人不是媽媽以外，好像沒有太大的改變。  
父親會親吻阿姨，說著一些聽來很重要、能讓阿姨很開心的言詞。  
喜歡跟討厭之間的模糊地帶，還不是一介國小生所能弄清楚的，父親會問他「討厭□□嗎？」，聖臣的答案總是搖頭。  
「那就是喜歡了？」她的眼底有著光芒。  
「我早說了，你會比她更適合當母親。」  
然而平靜的日子沒有持續很久，來自祖父母跟母親家人的壓力，讓他們的愛語變少，爭吵日漸增加。  
本就寡言的聖臣這下子更少說話，在用過晚餐後就躲進房間裡寫功課或看書。  
然而沉默不等於會帶來全然的安穩，身為沒有反抗能力的小孩子，在此時無異是最佳的攻擊對象。  
我做錯了什麼？  
**「你也要離開了？」**  
**「很可怕嗎？」**  
他麻木的搖搖頭，獨自縮在門板後發抖。  
熟悉的、尖銳的爭吵聲又開始了。  
**「聖臣，你要記住，話語全都是謊言……」**  
**「你說過的也是。」**  
年幼的佐久早睜大眼睛，看著一片紅色的花盛開。

家裡當初肯定花上很多力氣收拾跟隱瞞此事，那個女人沒死，但後來也精神失常了。  
佐久早回家後還被帶去看心理諮商，起初對於母親的避而不見很不諒解，當年的他還無法理解那是父親跟情婦聯手製造的情況。  
算算時間，他也差不多是在這時候開始跟古森熟悉起來，一開始當然很不耐煩，儘管本人沒有感覺，但某些壓力跟影響終究存在。  
早熟、沉默、潔癖、厭於跟人接觸，若不是在小學快畢業時誤打誤撞的迷上歌唱，現在會是什麼情況還很難說，也許是繼續考試然後當公務員？十八歲的佐久早聖臣想了想那個畫面，然後滿臉厭惡的撇撇嘴。  
「我想學唱歌。」  
他記得那是個平凡無奇的晚餐時間，說出話的當下空氣陷入沉寂，無論是常被邀來家裡吃飯的阿姨、母親還是其他表兄弟姊妹，一整桌接近十個人都鴉雀無聲。  
「唱歌嗎！」最先打破沉默的人就是古森，「我還以為聖臣會想學爵士鼓呢。」  
「沒有。」聖臣很冷靜的反駁，然後看向母親，「我可以試試看嗎？」  
有些契機來得莫名其妙，當事人都說不出個所以然，總之他開始鑽研歌唱技巧、同時也參加比賽，但根本沒想到參與經紀公司的甄選，這還是母親主動提議的。  
「聖臣居然不知道自己現在很有名嗎？」旁人或許看不出來，但古森完全能讀出他眼底的疑惑。  
「總之甄選加油！」  
「嗯，加油。」佐久早點點頭。  
結束回憶的聖臣低下頭，今天的工作結束後侑吵著要跟他一起睡，又不是三歲小孩了，看在床還夠大的份上他勉強答應，侑的胳膊搭在自己的腰上，睡得很沉，而且出乎意料的安靜，他起先怎麼看都覺得侑會打鼾，結果被對方痛心疾首的直指說這是嚴重偏見。  
熟悉的檸檬沐浴乳香味，聖臣把鼻尖埋進侑的金髮，手也悄悄的收緊了一點，接著閉上眼睛。

□

「聖臣，你最近是不是變瘦了？」  
他暫停動筷子的舉動，不鹹不淡的說：「快年底了，行程比較忙一點。」  
「你要好好照顧身體。」母親叮囑道。  
「我會的。」無論是舞團還是樂團，在舞台上表演都是耗力的，如果是一線的團體尤甚，總有跑不完的行程、訪問、演出、回歸，公司不算逼得很緊，他在健康管理這方面也很謹慎，看得跟唱歌同等重要。  
聖臣抬起頭，漆黑的眼睛看向正在用餐的母親，幾經思量後才決定開口：「我們下禮拜有演出，您要過來看嗎？」  
「這樣好嗎？」雖然是自家兒子罕見的開口邀約，但她略顯為難。  
他當然知道母親在介意什麼，「沒事的。」  
父親如今被遠調到外地的分公司，且受到嚴密的監視，看起來不像是會再鬧事的樣子，畢竟是小時候的事，要論及恨或許太超過，但心裡的疙瘩始終揮之不去，連帶著讓父子的關係降到冰點，反正聖臣不是很在乎。  
至於那個女人，聖臣曾聽祖父母說過，他們在事發後花了很大的心思去打點，無論是賠償還是照護都選最好的，要他無需擔心。  
那時因為KS.Cryi即將出道，否則大家平常都很安靜，誰也不想在曾被「綁架」 的聖臣面前聊到這段往事。  
「謝謝您。」他很慎重的對兩位老人家敬禮。  
「沒事。」  
最後聖臣的母親決定去看表演，不過相當低調，除去經紀人跟聖臣本人，頂多加上有親戚關係的元也，其他皆無人知曉。  
這事本來應該直接揭過去了，但某天侑在演出結束後卻突然問道：「好像從來沒看過你家的人過來？」那時治才剛離開表演現場不久。  
得知內情的元也在心裡暗暗喊糟，佐久早的表情明顯緊繃了一些，「他們沒空。」  
怎麼會沒空？侑滿腹疑惑，「但是我們的演出……」  
「別再說了。」佐久早的口氣很不耐煩。  
侑被兇得莫名其妙，「你是怎麼回事？」  
「侑。」古森終於有了插話的餘地，他趕緊把侑拉到旁邊，「別生氣，你也知道聖臣就這脾氣嘛。」  
「我不過是問他－－」  
「噓。」他不得不繼續壓低聲音，「這個有點複雜，我之後再跟你說。」雖然不方便講太多，但是先將侑按捺下來比較要緊。

□

多年後的某天，侑在房間裡睜開眼睛。  
此處是挪威的奧斯陸，六月的均溫約在十一度到二十一度，他縮在暖和的被窩裡，懶懶的翻個身，瞥見到螢光時鐘顯示著五點零五分。  
下個星期他們要整團動身前往丹麥參加音樂節活動，等音樂節結束後要開始規劃新唱片的事，今天的行程則是團練，不過時間還早。  
侑重新閉上眼睛，卻怎麼樣也睡不著，他最後放棄掙扎，從被子裡抽身而出。  
先去浴室沖澡，再來是洗臉刷牙，接著才準備張羅早餐，由於廚房跟客廳沒有另外隔起來，處於同個空間，因此侑總是習慣邊聽唱片邊做早餐。  
第一片、第二片、第三片，侑的指尖停下動作，猶豫幾秒後才選出今天要聽的曲子。  
他總是難以扼止的想到當年坐在自己身邊的人，聖臣買給他的熊如今躺在八千多公里以外的家鄉，好好的收在櫥櫃裡。  
「Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime.」  
他從冷藏庫拿出煙燻鮭魚，動人的歌聲流溢在整個空間裡。  
「All I want is freedom, a world with no more night.」  
在國外的生活太忙了，他得學著適應陌生的國度、陌生的文化跟陌生的語言，時至今日，侑偶爾都會以為自己並不想念。  
「Share each day with me, each night, each morning.」  
侑輕輕附和，漫不經心的唱著，手上繼續專心的處理燻鮭魚。  
接著是最好處理的黑麥麵包、果醬跟起司，鍋子裡同時還躺著一個形狀完美的荷包蛋，今天他選擇覆盆子果醬，最後是一杯黑咖啡。  
以前侑不怎麼喝黑咖啡的，只有在撐不住快睡著的時候才會跟聖臣討一些來喝。  
「Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you.」  
即使順利交往了，兩人還是會吵架的，原因跟之前差不多，畢竟他們同樣的心高氣傲，而且有些原因反倒是交往後才突顯出來。  
對親密感的渴望、想要知道對方的事、想要再更進一步。  
喜歡是無窮無盡的，所以不必在乎分寸，仗著毫無源由的安心感肆意揮霍，待到決裂時才發現，已經什麼都沒有了。  
他早餐的食材裡明明就不包括洋蔥，侑大口塞著黑麥麵包，在心裡跟著唱出最後一句。  
「Love me, that's all I ask of you.」  
Do I still love you？  
他只會捫心自問，卻從不敢去猜測佐久早聖臣。  
畢竟都這麼多年了不是嗎？  
親吻、擁抱、牽手、做愛、拌嘴、爭吵、冷戰、賭氣，好像也沒有明確的和好，侑總是率先服軟的，也不知委屈兮兮的眼神是否能見效。  
他們的愛情來得荒唐，而後像是理所當然，卻也隨著KS.Cryi的解散破滅，在分開的當下都是不服輸的，就算有後悔也不會讓對方知道……他一定是不知道的。  
古森當年只有隱約跟他透露一點，說聖臣的父母沒有住在一起，情況有點複雜，叫他最好不要問太多。  
憑什麼我不能問，他可是把自己的家底交待的一清二楚了，侑當下沒有反駁，心底還是很有意見，跟男朋友介紹家人不是稀鬆平常的事嗎？他天真的認為兩人的關係會穩固一如現今。

□

所謂禍不單行莫過於此，在佐久早剛過十九歲生日不久，經紀公司就爆出財務危機，起先還沒有鬧大，但事態並未隨著時間流逝而減緩，反倒越演越烈。  
彼時其他的公司也有推出新團體，雖說性質不同，但終究給KS.Cryi帶來了壓力，無論是下滑的銷量還是公司本身的不安穩都是麻煩因子，他們之間慢慢變得話少，也沒心思去關心對方。  
他會理解的，多年後的兩人都難以理解以上的自信是從何而來。  
「臣臣……」  
「我要休息了。」  
「喔。」侑自討沒趣的收回手，他至今仍然跟佐久早住在同個房間，但這對事態一點幫助也沒有，隊友都能看出他們之間很不對勁。  
「你們吵架了？」  
「沒有。」侑懨懨的回答，「我還以為，不會有比剛成軍時更難應付的狀況。」  
諷刺的是，若換在兩人還沒交往前，他對於聖臣的漠然肯定不痛不癢，反正關係本來就沒有很好。  
但現在今非昔比。  
某一天，宮侑獨自去健身房運動，他習慣一邊開著youtube聽音樂，一邊跑跑步機，偶爾會低頭換個播放清單，然而莫名高頻的振動提示不停傳來，逼得他不得不暫停跑步的動作。  
是明暗發來的訊息。  
「現在立刻回來！」  
發生什麼事了，他困惑的解開手機鎖，發現通訊欄的通知已經徹底爆炸了，他飛快的瀏覽，聳動誇張的字句跟新聞標題像是一道巨洪，製造出名為不安的破口，侑放下手機，逼自己盡快冷靜下來，他趕緊將東西收拾好，撈起包包後就直接往外跑。  
他一直想辦法要聯絡明暗，但卻始終打不通。不過身為隊長，隊員被爆出這種事，現在肯定忙於聯絡，沒空接他的電話也是理所當然，侑把大段髒話忍在心裡，重重將車門甩上。  
「深夜密會女粉絲」、「熱烈擁吻」，回想起方才看到的內容，侑怒得重拍了一下方向盤，什麼密會女粉，他只是不小心被認出來，雖然喝得有點多了，可能距離沒拿捏好，但擁吻什麼的根本沒有……該死！  
聖臣肯定也看到這則新聞了，這個十字路口的紅綠燈特別久，他忍住按喇叭的衝動，畢竟再怎麼按，交通號誌也不會轉變得快一點。  
滿心煩躁的侑再度滑開手機通知，卻發現被爆出負面消息的不是只有他一個。  
「佐久早聖臣幼年時曾被綁架」、「不倫」、「被迫自殺」，每個字他都看得懂，但湊在一起就難以理解，他的腦海裡閃過古森欲言又止的警告，心急的踩下油門。

簡直不能再更糟了，眾人在公司的會議室裡坐成一圈，氣氛沉重得宛如即將執行死刑。  
「侑你先說，這是怎麼回事？」經紀人跟明暗都神色嚴峻，在場的還有兩位管理部的高層，佐久早的頭垂得很低，幾乎看不清表情，侑坐在對面提心吊膽的開口：「我絕對沒有跟她們接吻。」  
「那照片怎麼來的？」  
「我昨天喝得有點多了。」最近煩心事實在太多，跟聖臣的關係也降到冰點，再加上虎視耽耽的對手和勢頭正旺的新團體，侑雖然達到法定的飲酒年齡了，但在心態上難免疲憊疏忽，結果就被記者拍下來並大作文章。  
而且這角度取得很好，只要是看到的人都會認定宮侑做了什麼，所有團員都忍住偷瞄佐久早的衝動，高層跟經紀人還在這裡，他們對侑和聖臣的關係一無所知，現在已經很糟了，不需要更多的爆炸性消息。  
「現在是什麼處境，你們都很清楚。」經紀人嚴厲的看著侑，「侑，我一直以為你會很小心，結果居然獨自跑出去喝酒？而且還沒跟任何人報備！」  
「我……」侑本欲辯解，最後還是忍住了，昨天知道他要出去喝酒的人其實有一個，就坐在他的對面。  
憶及昨天不甚愉快的對話，侑決定還是閉嘴。  
連罵帶訓的被念了將近十分鐘，眼見侑的態度還算良好，眾人便將焦點轉移到另一位事件主角的身上。  
聖臣終於肯把頭抬起來，「沒什麼好說的，這是很久以前的事了。」  
天知道是哪個環節出問題，本來應該打點好的往事，在十年後重新被搬上台面，KS.Cryi的名字頓時成為各大網站的搜尋關鍵字，侑跟聖臣就更不用說了，畢竟是話題的主角。  
誰都不希望是以這種方式出名，覷見聖臣的臉色非常不對勁，古森只得出來打圓場，「如果要問當年的情況，可以由我來說嗎？」  
侑看向坐在對面的戀人，他的視線完全沒有焦聚，但又不像是純粹的神遊天外。  
這感覺真的超級不妙。  
「新聞說的沒錯，聖臣當年曾被他爸爸帶走，跟情婦生活了一段時間，可是……好吧，這的確是非法的，但絕對沒有到監禁的地步，他還是有正常上下學的！」  
「自殺又是怎麼回事？」  
即使是性格敦厚溫和的古森此刻都想把亂寫的記者抓起來抽筋剝皮，「那又不是聖臣的錯！」  
「的確不是，但記者有意拿這個來攻擊。」理論上這跟大眾無關，但誠如前言，身為藝人，原生家庭背景也在他們的審視範圍內。  
古森不安的瞄了聖臣一眼，發現他仍然動也不動，若不是還有在呼吸，簡直跟雕像沒有兩樣。  
「這個……」  
「他們吵架之後，那個人離開了。」聖臣面無表情，漆黑的眼睛宛如一汪深潭，即使是劇烈的暴風也無法掀起波瀾。  
「後來她打開房門，叫我出去吃晚餐，就跟平常一樣。」  
「聖臣。」明眼人都看得出他的情緒不對勁，明暗連忙出言阻止，「別再說了！」  
他的腦海裡有很多聲音，鮮明的一如往昔，有那個女人的笑，有父親的言談……還有宮侑昨天出門前說過的話。  
「然後她拿起刀子，跟我說－－」  
**「聖臣，你要記住，話語全都是謊言……」**  
「夠了！」  
他微微抬頭，映在眼底的畫面是宮侑氣急敗壞的臉。  
「我看先這樣吧。」明暗迅速下了結論，「你們幾個先回去宿舍休息。」

最後一行人開車回到宿舍，侑一整路都在偷瞄聖臣，對方低氣壓的狀況完全沒有改善，而且根本沒用正眼看過他。  
在下車時，侑終於無法忍受佐久早陰陽怪氣的樣子，主動伸手去拉他的袖子，「聖臣！」  
織物的觸感很快就脫手，侑花上幾秒才反應過來發生了什麼事。  
聖臣甩開了他的手。  
那對漆黑的眼睛終於看向他，卻仍舊冷冷的不帶半分情緒。  
「不要碰我，很髒。」  
侑的理智線瞬間斷裂，總算他還沒有衝動到在宿舍門口打人，不然八卦新聞鐵定更精采，在門開後他一把拎住佐久早的領子，但對方當然不可能乖乖束手就擒，在一陣扭打中兩人同時摔倒在地，其他成員眼見勢頭不對連忙上前勸阻。  
「侑！」  
「不要攔著我！」侑還在掙扎：「你剛才是什麼意思？」  
站起身的聖臣看著他怒火中燒的眼睛，「那我問你，為什麼騙我？」  
「什麼？」  
「你昨天出門前是怎麼跟我說的，出去散心順便冷靜一下？」前面的話語還是正常音量，最後根本是怒吼出聲：「現在這個就是你所謂的『冷靜』？」  
侑從沒聽過聖臣用這麼大的音量說話，一瞬間竟反應不過來。  
「就說了我什麼都沒做！」  
聖臣冷笑道：「不然新聞是怎麼來的？不就是因為你去那種地方鬼混？」  
「你不要太過份了！」  
隊友們又拉又勸，花上好大的力氣才把侑跟聖臣分開，甚至還在暗自商量晚上讓他們在別的房間睡，但倔脾氣的兩人都拒絕了。  
親密跟依靠全是在時間流逝中不知不覺的累積起來，但直到看見八卦新聞的瞬間，聖臣還不懂他的嫉妒跟狂怒源自何處。  
「我知道是我最近態度不好。」能讓佐久早聖臣說出這種話當真天降紅雨，很可惜的是後續內容還是很不中聽，「但你也不能撒謊。」  
「他媽的我是撒了什麼謊？！」侑的太陽穴在隱隱作痛，佐久早一直抓著他那天的脫序行為大作文章，兩人近來最不缺的就是互揭瘡疤，有些本來都忘掉的舊帳被全數翻出，他們在恣意揮霍一點一滴累積起來的那些，但雙方都一無所知，「你不能因為那個八卦就把所有事都否定掉！」  
「我沒有。」  
「你敢說你沒有？」宮侑火氣更盛，「連我們還沒交往的事，你都要拿出來跟我算帳，還叫做『沒有』？，未免太小題大做了！」  
他知道佐久早聖臣的潔癖，卻不知他可以神經質到這個地步。  
我們這三年，在你眼裡究竟是什麼。  
一首終究會唱完的歌嗎？  
「講難聽點，你也不是第一次傳出類似的新聞了。」佐久早毫不讓步，「這次是跟粉絲摟摟抱抱狀似親密，下次呢？你要直接拿喜帖給我嗎？」  
宮侑這次確實沒再說話，而是一拳揮向對方，又重又狠的。  
跟他的話語相比，這拳的力道肯定毫不遜色。  
「你真的覺得我跟那些粉絲有什麼？明明只是小事！」  
佐久早反而笑了出來，「小事？」  
他想到宮侑說過的、無數次的告白，心底卻一片空蕩蕩的。  
那些話是真的嗎？  
本來以為早就不記得了，畢竟是十年前的事。  
後來這段爭吵是怎麼收場的，如今身為HIC主唱的聖臣早已沒有印象，反正也不是愉快的回憶。  
他坐在車裡，看向快速後退的風景，興許是因為剛演出一首悲傷的情歌，那不是他想對宮侑說的話，但回憶湧現總是毫無預兆。  
當年他們的感情徹底被遺棄在角落，像是搖搖欲墜、已經破敗的房子，無論再怎麼細心維護都經不起一指的推擠。  
更別說兩人都顧著據理力爭，急於證明對方的觀點才是錯誤的。  
表面上是侑無法搏得他的信任，其實說到底，是聖臣不能說服自己。

「你是不是、從來都不覺得我們能在一起？」  
「但是我們明明做到了，這三年來一直都是如此。」  
他的表情很傷心，但是聖臣沒有開口。  
直到數日後，當宮侑冷冷的說出分手，他才後知後覺的想到，原來兩人可稱之為「交往」的關係，真的持續了三年之久。  
足足有一千多個日子，好長的時間。  
他看著侑的眼睛，殘破的瓷杯碎片落在地上，像是個昭然若揭的諷刺。  
「好，我們分手。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很明顯的消費了歌劇魅影的me，真的很好看！！(人生第一次體驗  
> 最後的吵架琢磨很久，從開章以來就在想了，本來真的很不想寫他們分手的詳情，結果可能因為煩惱太久，現在看來倒不是太狗血XDDD  
> 希望接下來可以正常恢復周更


	8. Chapter 8

**他的感情如今只是不合時宜的鬧劇。**

在樂團正式解散後，侑費盡心思躲開所有媒體，悄悄的回到兵庫的老家。  
「誰啊，大清早的。」治不耐煩的打開門，近來宮家的父親出差，母親則是回娘家探望生病的外婆，因此只有治一個人在。  
門打開之後，門外的人迅速閃身進來然後關上，治困惑的看向包得密不透風的來人，墨鏡、口罩、帽子，通常侑在回到家的時候就會迫不及待的拿下來，今天卻沒有。  
「……侑？」  
「嗯。」  
真是的，治默默嘆口氣，然後伸手摘下侑的帽子，再來是墨鏡跟口罩，露出一對沒有神采的眼睛。  
他那個在台上總是自信跋扈的兄弟不見了。  
「何必這樣？以後還有機會重新出發的。」疑似跟粉絲接吻的新聞對侑不會造成太大的影響，經紀公司有做出聲明，雖然記錄會留存，但本就不可能杜絕眾人的悠悠之口，他相信侑什麼都沒有做。  
「才不是為了那個，不對，就是因為……」侑看起來氣得像是想大罵，話到嘴邊卻又吞下去，不出幾秒又恢復了懨懨的樣子。  
「中餐想吃什麼？」  
「不想吃。」  
「你少給我來這一套。」治沉聲說道。  
「……咖哩飯。」  
「好。」  
預計在明年開店的治，如今煮飯的手藝已經相當了得，北信介也曾品嘗過。  
好香的味道，雖然有以上的認知，但侑實在不太想動。  
他沒辦法控制自己的腦袋，裡面亂成一片，不斷重播某些畫面。  
原來佐久早聖臣根本不相信他，侑在理解到這個事實的時候竟沒有感到震驚，或許是因為他早有無可挽回的心理準備。  
侑知道自己並不是個多細心的人，在音樂以外的事一向隨隨便便，只要沒超出公司規定，粉絲想要握手合照都是小事，但就連這件事都被佐久早翻舊帳，侑實在不能理解。  
若說都是為了對方可能太自大，但侑總是負責退讓的一方，退到現在，得出的結論卻不如預期，既然連最基本的信任都沒有，後面也沒什麼好說的了。  
唯一稍微出乎意料的是……他們又吵了一架，侑本來想直接提分手的，結果看到聖臣那對冷漠的眼睛又忍不住開口嘲諷。  
所幸摔碎的東西無足輕重，不對，就算真的有紀念性又怎麼樣呢？他現在完全不想看到對方送的東西。  
亂七八糟的初戀，跟看不順眼的人在一起，結果最後還是相看兩厭，侑總算捨得把自己從沙發裡拔出來，拎起行李袋回到房間。  
熟悉的上下舖，上舖蓋著塑膠布，顯然整理的很乾淨，他把塑膠布捲好，打開櫃子開始翻找被褥跟枕頭。  
治有聽到房門開關的聲音，僅是探頭了一下，很快就把注意力放回眼前。  
距離飯煮好還有一段時間，他可以先把其他食材準備好，像是肉、紅蘿蔔跟馬鈴薯，還有洋蔥。  
「有機會重新出發」只是治的場面話，他當然知道自家兄弟的懊喪不全然是因為樂團解散，不如說另一件事的衝擊太大，解散反倒變成其次了，完全沒有比較好。  
因為看過佐久早聖臣在台下的樣子，再加上成員親屬的身份，跟各式各樣的閒聊小道，治知道的消息當然不只是一點點。  
他怎麼都沒想過，這個看起來難搞又孤僻的人物竟然會和自家兄弟搞在一起，而且還持續三年之久。  
三年的時間夠了嗎？所以才分開了嗎？治用力眨眨眼睛，切洋蔥總是讓人這麼不舒服。

「我說你怎麼會跟一個……跟這個傢伙在一起？」差點要批評佐久早的性別問題，好在治緊急煞車，畢竟他根本沒有立場。  
「有什麼問題嗎！」  
「沒有，但很奇怪。」佐久早怎麼看都不像是能忍受侑的類型，治很擔心他哪天拿麥克風線把自家兄弟掐死。  
「他其實對我滿好的。」  
治的雞皮疙瘩都要浮出來了，侑肯定不知道他在說話時是什麼表情。  
分手的消息還是古森偷偷透過角名轉告的，分明一開始很不看好，在得知的當下，治的第一反應仍然是「怎麼會」。  
侑這陣子，在電話裡提到佐久早的時間變少了，就算講到也是不耐煩或避談居多，但他們不是頭一次吵架，侑總會抱怨對方，但也總會和好，雖然跟對方從小吵到大，但治心底也有淡淡的異樣。  
然而他沒放在心上，直接解釋為侑太喜歡佐久早才會做到這地步，不然那個囂張衝動的宮侑何時主動服軟過，也只會在北前輩面前安份，背後繼續跟他撕打。  
而且他們看起來挺好的，在知情人士眼裡，這兩人的小動作總有特殊意義，平常就黏很緊了，工作結束後還在同個房間不嫌膩嗎？  
「難道你就不想跟北前輩一直黏在一起嗎？」侑滿臉鄙夷，「別裝了。」  
不用等佐久早動手，他現在就可以把侑掐死，治比了個中指。

首先要拌炒食材，治在轉開瓦斯爐之前又進房間看了一下，侑是睡著了嗎？  
「我還醒著。」侑懶懶的翻身，「最近老是睡不著。」  
「沒去看醫生？」  
「沒有。」  
治這下真的有點不高興了，「吃飯呢？」  
「有。」  
侑說過他想休息一段時間，因此婉拒了其他經紀公司的邀請，治雖然有點擔心，但也知道這是現在最好的做法，畢竟侑的狀況還不穩定。  
「你是故意的吧，挑這時間回來。」在咖哩飯上桌後，治沒好氣的說道。  
「才沒有。」  
「你就是有！」  
侑垂著腦袋，罕有的沒對治反唇相譏，空氣中僅有湯匙跟瓷盤的碰撞聲。  
「好好吃。」真的很好吃，他看見自己的眼淚掉進盤子裡。  
「……那就多吃點。」  
「好。」侑用力吸了一下鼻子。  
「你還有三天的時間。」雖然這要求挺無情的，但侑肯定明白，「儘快整理好自己，別讓老爸跟老媽看到你這副樣子。」  
「我知道。」  
侑的胃口不錯，足足吃了三盤，治看著他的臉色，表情還是不大高興，「你多久沒睡了？」  
「我有睡，只是時間很短。」他也覺得自己的精神來到極限了，但就是莫名其妙的睡不著。  
「你給我在家待著，我要先去上課，等我回來再去看醫生。」今天是很重要的課程，治事前也做足準備，  
「不要吧！」  
「都到什麼時候了你還在乎那群蠢媒體！」  
侑再度閉嘴，「知道了，我會想辦法好好睡覺的。」  
真是的，「我先出門了。」  
「好。」

□

「他們分手了。」  
深紅筷子輕輕夾起盤中的炸蝦，北的聲音仍然保持一貫的鎮定，「就這樣告訴我，真的可以嗎？」  
「因為是北前輩所以沒關係，他不可能不願意講。」治看起來尚稱冷靜，甚至略帶漫不經心，因為最初的驚訝已經消褪。  
妄下判斷絕非北信介的作風，但在聽見侑被送醫的時候，他腦海裡第一個浮現的仍然是以上對話。  
北沒有花很大的力氣就找到治，他坐在離其他病患家屬很遠的位置，雙手交扣，低著頭不發一語。  
「治。」  
「北前輩。」眼淚從茫然的眼裡滑落，他胡亂擦臉，但對於越掉越兇的淚水完全沒有幫助。  
「治。」北跟著坐下，然後抱住不知所措的治，「我在這裡。」  
治給他的回應，是一聲嗚咽和擁抱的力道。  
什麼嘛，明明是個欠揍的傢伙，為什麼我還在這裡哭得亂七八糟，治把臉埋在北的肩頭，感覺到對方的手在他的背上輕拍，然後閉上眼睛。  
「……真的很抱歉。」  
「沒事，醫生怎麼說？。」原本在忙完農活後要去宮家吃晚餐的北，在看到治傳來的訊息後立刻趕到醫院。  
「酒精中毒。」  
這個情況顯然超出北的理解範圍，他冷靜的聽著治抽抽噎噎的解釋，「也就是說，他是為了睡著才喝酒的？」  
「應該是。」天，千萬不要跟他說和某人有關係，治自認今天受到的衝擊夠多了。  
當侑醒過來時，腦袋還有點沉重，他花了點時間才張開眼睛，隨即對上另一道冷峻的視線。  
北信介。  
侑嚇得幾乎要從病床上跳起來了，「北、北前輩！」  
「這裡是醫院，不准大呼小叫。」  
「是。」侑小聲應答，北雖然會說「不可以」、「不行」、「必須好好道歉」之類的字眼，但直接說是「不淮」還是第一次，而且對方氣勢驚人，蜂蜜金的眼底亮得像是有團火在燒……十之八九是怒火。  
死定了，宮侑有種大難臨頭的感覺。  
「你在做什麼，侑？」果不期然，北信介就連開口都帶著濃重的風雪之勢，足以直接把侑砸到雪地裡而且挖不出來，「我知道你最近很不好過，但身體是能這樣胡搞的嗎！」  
「對不起！」  
「就說了不要大呼小叫！」  
「……我很抱歉。」  
眼見宮侑巴不得把自己縮成一顆球的樣子，北心底的煩躁感稍稍減退一點，深吸了口氣才繼續問道：「為什麼喝成這樣？」  
「我最近睡不好。」再怎麼蠢也只能據實以告了，「所以想要喝一點酒幫助睡眠。」正好家裡還有庫存。  
「然後就變這樣了？」北的聲線微微上揚。  
「……」侑不敢接話。  
「我不知道這事會不會上新聞。」也許會，儘管對圈子不甚了解，但不妨礙北信介對媒體的認知，可能過一陣子熱潮會退去，但KS.Cryi成員的動向如今是很受歡迎的題材，「雖然我們都知道這是意外，但現在沒有經紀公司會幫你發聲明了。」  
「我知道。」  
「我們會支持你的決定，不管之後要另組新團還是怎麼樣，都可以。」他看著侑的眼睛，一字一字的說，「而你要做的，就是照顧好自己，你知道治這次有多擔心嗎？」  
跟雙胞胎認識十年有了，北是第一次見到治那麼脆弱的樣子，心底沉甸甸的很不舒服。  
「對不起。」  
北暗自嘆口氣，「你先睡吧，好好休息。」  
「……北前輩都知道了。」侑低著頭，說出的話卻是肯定句。  
本已經握住房門門把的北鬆開手，重新走回病床旁邊，「治跟我說的。」  
「我想也是。」侑勉力扯出一個微笑，但並不成功。  
「一直以來，我們製造了很多的麻煩，對嗎？」  
北仔細斟酌後才回話，「都是無傷大雅的小打小鬧而已，沒關係的。」  
「我知道我沒辦法討到所有人的喜歡。」侑揉揉眼睛，「總有人會找麻煩，挑刺的、無中生有的，或者只是想引起注意的。」  
對藝人來說，沒什麼比人氣跟關注更重要，但人心何其複雜，他出道以來也看得夠多了。  
「但是我以為……我還以為……」我還以為他會一直喜歡我。  
北沒有說話，而是將手帕遞給了侑。

後來雙胞胎決定用「食物中毒」之類的原因跟爸媽解釋，此事非常僥倖的沒有上新聞，著實讓他們鬆了口氣。  
「運氣真好。」  
「對啊，那個渾蛋。」治忿忿不平，「還害我在北前輩面前出醜。」  
角名表示不解，「說不定是博取同情的大好時機呢，怎麼算是出醜。」  
「你不懂啦！」  
唉，好吧，角名將視線掉轉回前方，真是累死了，治是這樣，古森也是這樣，想吐苦水的時候都找他喝酒，就算不顧自己的身份，也顧一下他的身份吧！  
身為媒體傳播系的學生，未來決定以記者為業的角名倫太郎，覺得親友們一個比一個不可靠。  
「侑最近好一點了嗎？」  
「算是吧。」出院後變得很安靜，連他都不太習慣，在家窩了一段時間才慢慢恢復正常，「本來說要把那傢伙送的東西全丟了，最後還是捨不得，嘖。」  
「明明是他提的分手，不過侑那傢伙，有時候挺不乾脆的。」  
「是啊。」治揉揉眉心，「你最近還好吧？」  
「就那樣子。」角名打個哈欠，「你的店籌備得如何？」  
「還在找合適的店址。」治說道：「師傅說我的手藝進步很多，差不多可以準備畢業了。」  
角名跟他碰杯，「恭喜。」  
「多謝。」治清了清喉嚨，「侑那傢伙，說之後想去國外散心。」  
「不錯的做法。」當做避風頭也好，最近新聞真的太熱鬧了，他沒有刻意搜尋都知道。  
「還算他有點腦子。」  
「是說你難道不好奇嗎？另一邊的事。」正常人都會好奇的吧，治好歹也算是相關人士。  
然而治卻極度不屑的嘖了一聲，「沒興趣。」  
角名細細觀察他的表情，「你討厭他？」  
「我從來沒有看過侑那個樣子。」治沒有正面回答，有些煩躁的說道：「他確實很多缺點，衝動、幼稚、老是找我麻煩而且又會偷吃點心，但是……」  
他對上角名好奇的眼睛後，像是洩了氣的皮球，悶悶的繼續喝啤酒。  
「你們感情真的挺好的。」  
「沒這回事。」  
好吧，你說了算，角名聳聳肩。

□

侑把墨鏡拔下來，看向灰沉沉的天空。  
他在法國已經待了兩週，還不確定接下來該往哪裡去。  
旅館的牆壁上一樣貼著便條紙，記錄亂七八糟的作曲靈感，偶爾興起就彈一下琴，反正沒人抗議。  
要防範扒手、克服語言障礙、最常遇到的就是迷路了，還有無法掌握天氣狀況而淋成落湯雞之類的，狀況多到侑都快沒空回憶他出國前遇到了什麼事。  
他刻意降低瀏覽社群媒體的頻率，當初的新聞還在餘波蕩漾，自己乾脆的一走了之，那聖臣呢？在國內勢必會面對更多的輿論壓力，儘管那不是他的問題。  
不對，佐久早聖臣是個渾蛋，跟現在的他沒有半點關係，侑嘖了一聲，關掉新聞的網頁，決定再出去晃晃。  
他走進一間酒館，台上有人在唱歌，侑難得提起了興趣，這人的歌聲很特別，而且技巧不錯，因為是清唱，所以更易於觀察。  
整體來說還不錯，在演唱結束時，他毫不吝惜的給予掌聲。  
那天侑在酒館裡坐到很晚，直到店家都快打烊了，只剩下他跟另外一桌客人，其中一位就是方才在台上唱歌的人。  
至於被搭話這件事，完全不在侑的預期範圍內，更別說對方主動開口的理由是因為認得他。  
不會吧，本來已經被拋諸腦後的花邊新聞再次闖進他的腦海裡，侑困惑的眨眼，雖然飄進耳裡的語言是日文，但對情況一點幫助都沒有。  
最後他們花了很多時間溝通，侑才明白眼前這票人想成立樂團，目前正在籌備中，不過還沒找到吉他手。  
「怎麼會，吉他這麼多人在練。」  
若是後來的侑，就會知道眾人當時在笑團長Ivan的標準太高，很可惜他那時候外文能力還不怎麼樣。  
「可是他不是日本人嗎？」他們後來的主唱大人Jacob提出疑問，「你確定人家肯來國外發展？」  
「我還沒確定什麼時候會回日本。」聽起來前景未明，但應該很有趣，侑說道：「除了吉他手，你們還有缺人嗎？」  
「如果你願意加入的話，就全部都齊了。」  
侑當天非常規矩，也很確定自己神智清醒，雖然事後還是被自家兄弟說他病得不輕。  
反正都來了，何不試試看呢？  
「好，我要加入。」

認真算起來，他人生當中瘋狂的事當真做過不少，The AURORA在隔年正式成軍，彼時是十一月，距離侑第一次在酒館遇到同伴整整過了一年，HIC則是比他們早了半年出道，依舊勢如破竹，迅速累積一大批粉絲，跟KS.Cryi當年的聲勢比起來，規模又更大了一點。  
這傢伙的歌聲沒怎麼退步嘛，侑看著新的MV，嘴裡還在咬著塑膠吸管。  
「喔，這不是HIC嗎？他們的歌也很不錯呢。」團長湊了過來。  
侑差點把手機弄掉，幹，他怎麼就看起來了，明明分手時話說得挺狠。  
「我就是……那個，推薦影片嘛，所以就看了一下……」  
「會想看前隊友的作品也很正常吧，是說你跟主唱－－」Ivan的話頭被其他人此起彼落的咳嗽聲打斷，KS.Cryi快解散時，主唱跟吉他手不合的事，雖然沒有那兩樁八卦渲染得那麼誇張，但也不是秘密，只要稍微搜一下就知道，宮侑跟佐久早聖臣的關係似乎不怎麼樣。  
「我跟那傢伙……」侑還在當機，好在其他隊友們都很貼心，「沒有，你就當沒聽見。」  
「呃，好。」能直接揭過去再好不過，侑立刻滑開其他的影片，當然，不是HIC的。

「真是太荒唐了。」  
「啊？」侑吃飯糰的動作暫停下來，「什麼很荒唐？」  
「沒有，只是覺得你的運氣好到令人懷疑。」治上下打量自家兄弟，由於The AURORA是在年底成立，要發行新歌，還要參與表演，所以侑在隔年的六月才回日本一趟，雖然時間還短，不過看來確實沒有被騙。  
「你的英文有沒有進步一點？」  
「當然有！之後Jacob還說要教我講西班牙文，啊，他是我們的主唱，是挪威人喔，鼓手Bert也是。」侑滔滔不絕的說道：「我們團長兼貝斯手Ivan是義大利人，鍵盤手Lucas是丹麥出身，偶爾也會支援吉他的部份。」  
治點點頭，「我倒是滿好奇的，他們知道你以前的事吧？」  
「知道啊。」侑漫不經心的答道。  
「沒說什麼？」  
「我就說那是媒體亂寫啊，本來就是。」談及此事他心裡仍舊很不是滋味。  
看來是沒什麼問題，治心裡暗忖，「對了，我有幫你打掃房間，但櫃子都沒動，你要放行李的話，自己整理一下。」  
「知道了。」  
「那我要先去店裡了。」  
「好，快去。」侑頭也不回的揮手，治在關上門之前還能聽見他在吃東西的聲音。  
在治關上門之後，侑把飯菜吃乾淨，洗好碗盤，這才走進自己的房間。  
他打開櫃子，第一眼看到的就是先前看音樂劇時，聖臣買給他的熊。  
侑握著櫃門的手把，沒有立刻鬆開，而是繼續上下打量櫃子內的東西，他先前走得匆忙，兼之沒有心思整理，所以塞得亂七八糟，他鬆開手，然後把身子歪了一邊的熊擺好。  
「臣臣，你看這個。」  
「這什麼？」  
「你沒看過嗎？」他把手機畫面湊到聖臣眼前，「這麼有名的作品！我以為你早就看過了。」  
「才沒有。」  
「既然機會難得，我們要一起去嗎？」  
他本來以為聖臣不會搭理，畢竟那時候的行程略緊， 因為快要出新的單曲了。  
「這一天應該可以吧。」  
「欸？」  
「你不是說想要去看？」聖臣挑起眉，「什麼時候開始抽票？」  
「下星期三開始。」  
「好，那就抽抽看吧。」不行的話再另外想辦法。  
侑還記得他當初的反應是直接往對方身上撲，「臣臣最好了！」  
「走開，很熱！」  
不管有沒有在交往，他總是在挑戰對方的底限，不管是無心的，還是刻意為之，總之結論都是一樣，聖臣或許真的做出了某些退讓，但感情不是一昧退讓就有辦法談的。  
該死，明明已經沒有半分關係，連隊友都不是了，侑氣得摔上櫃門，但眼角餘光又瞄到放在房間角落的行李箱。  
治說得對，他挫敗的扒了扒金髮，然後再度拉開櫃門。  
本來被放得好好的熊又歪掉了，他盯著白色面具，發出略帶挫敗的嘆息。  
侑把熊拿出來，拍了拍上面的灰塵，然後又把櫃子裡零零散散的東西挖出來，有的是吉他相關保養設備，有的是以前的唱片跟譜，還有很多很多……聖臣以前送給他的東西。  
這個混帳，以前有給他這麼多禮物嗎，怎麼完全沒印象，侑看著那堆亂七八糟的東西生悶氣，最乾脆的辦法就是全部丟了，可是這些是「他的」東西，丟掉好像滿可惜的。  
總之先打掃吧，他乖乖翻出水桶跟抹布。

□

The AURORA前陣子也發行了新作品，雖然沒到爆紅的程度，但音樂這種東西，本就不能預期能夠立刻受到青睞，而且此處還是他所不熟悉的歐美市場，能有現今的成績，大家都還算滿意。  
這還只是開始呢，比起新歌，侑更期待的是能站上舞台，用自己的音樂跟演出帶動觀眾情緒，根據以前在KS.Cryi的表演經驗看來，他的本事還算不錯。  
侑滑開推特，HIC至今出道大概一年多，行程密度比當年的KS.Cryi還緊湊一些，但發行新歌的速度未免太快了吧，好歹是曾在那個圈子打滾的人，侑略感不解。  
先鄭重聲明，他才不想念那個渾蛋，絕對不是，純粹好奇而已。  
或是趁機挑毛病也滿不錯的，侑抱著以上念頭點開了MV。  
這次的主打歌風格，跟上次的輕柔和緩相差甚遠，畢竟是夏天嘛，他看著佐久早聖臣的黑色眼睛，跟著旋律輕哼出聲。  
總覺得這傢伙……好像真的怪怪的，侑先聽完第一遍，然後又把MV重看一次。  
「什麼，又要重來了？」  
「剛才那段拍起來效果不夠好。」  
「可是……」  
「侑，閉嘴。」  
「臣臣你就只會叫我安靜！」  
討厭的感覺，侑滑掉MV畫面，他在國外的生活相當忙碌，現在The AURORA有自己的經紀人，但還是很多事要由他們自己來。  
團長雖是義大利人，但此地畢竟還是歐洲，侑可就不一樣了，他的英文能力已經進步到可以應付日常會話，但還不夠用，而且之後他還有意學習其他外文，再加上吉他、新曲發行跟表演，他忙到幾乎沒時間再去想起佐久早聖臣。  
明明不會再想念他的，分手都多久了，以上想法在侑的腦海裡流轉許久，至今仍是一成不變。

「是說侑，你想看極光嗎？」  
「極光？」  
「對啊。」Bert興致勃勃的提議，「反正都在挪威了，我們團裡只剩下你沒看過。」  
「而且我們的團名叫AURORA。」Jacob說道：「一定要親眼看看，真的很漂亮喔，雖然我跟Bert是習慣了啦。」  
「這什麼奢侈的說法啊？」眾人笑鬧著，最後敲定了去北部看極光的行程。  
他們最後選定克瓦羅島上的小木屋，面對一大片峽灣，即使沒有極光也美得讓人目不轉睛。  
侑像是第一次參加校外教學的小學生，還一直吵著要幫大家拍照，不管看到什麼都想用影像記錄下來，還貼了幾張照片到官方推特上。  
前幾天的極光只有一絲半點，而且很快就消失了，所有人都安慰一臉失落的侑，看極光是需要運氣的，不急於一時。  
「想想我們的團名，沒問題的啦。」  
「好吧。」侑收起手機。  
大概又過了兩天，小木屋裡面很溫暖，侑正在心滿意足的大快朵頤，然後Lucas跑進來，對他呼喊道：「快點，極光出來了！」  
侑差點被麵包噎住，他趕緊撈起手機，匆匆忙忙衝到外面。  
今天會不會又落空呢？以上的念頭僅在腦海裡一閃而過，他抬起頭，有淡淡的綠劃過，然後越來越亮，漸漸擴散、變形，夜空逐漸佈滿迷幻的顏色，極光宛如薄紗一般，舒捲著轉動，展示出專屬於寒冷地帶的景色，所有的遊客都相當興奮，侑當然也不例外，久未出口的日文顯得支離破碎，因為太過興奮了，連他都搞不清楚自己說了些什麼。  
今天的極光很亮，峽灣水面都映出薄綠，除了綠色以外還帶點淡紫，雖然早聽聞極光的盛名，但親眼見到才明白它的美麗，所有的言詞都不足以形容。  
有來這趟旅行真的太好了，侑繼續按下快門，盼著眼前的景色能再多停留一點，他忍不住出聲呼喊道：「臣臣你看……」  
侑的表情突然凝滯，像是當頭被澆了盆冷水。  
他剛才說了什麼？  
「侑，怎麼了？」看到他突然停下瘋狂拍照的動作，表情還不大對勁，Jacob忍不住出口問道。  
「呃，沒有，只是……手扭到了……」  
「什麼？扭到？」這對吉他手來說可是大事，「先回木屋裡檢查一下。」  
「不不不，不是手扭到，就、可能太興奮了所以……總之我沒事！」  
眾人滿臉狐疑的看著跳來跳去，做奇怪的伸展操，試圖證明自己真的沒事的侑，半晌後才放棄把他扛回木屋裡的念頭。  
「是說，侑剛才說的日文，你們有聽到嗎？」  
「那是什麼意思？」  
「不知道……」  
「啊啊，拍完了！」侑收起手機朝竊竊私語的眾人跑過來，「你們在說什麼！」  
「在聊你剛才扭到的事。」  
「就說了我沒有扭到嘛！」侑恢復了平常的樣子，結果被這麼一鬧，大家都把這個疑問拋諸腦後，但是侑說出的那串日文終究有了答案，而且是在當事人都沒料到的時間點。

□

隔年，在樂團成立約一年半的時候，他們的鼓手Bert結婚了，身為團員當然必須出席，侑拉拉領帶，總覺得太緊了。  
「真沒想到啊，Bert居然是最早結婚的。」Lucas說道，他跟團長一樣，都有了穩定交往的女友，至於Jacob跟侑都還是單身。  
「哈哈，但我們之中，最難結婚的感覺是侑啊。」  
「喂，我也是很有女人緣的好嗎！」  
「那是兩回事吧，侑看起來對任何人都不感興趣啊。」團長小聲的說。  
「你們這些人……」  
「噓，婚禮要開始了。」  
大家連忙正襟危坐，有的整理領子，有的則是調整袖扣，侑則是清了一下喉嚨，挺直背脊。  
新娘在父親的陪同下走進教堂，長長的白紗拖曳在地。  
背景音樂並不是大家耳熟能詳的結婚進行曲，而是《Thinking out loud》。  
So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
即使沒有特別想要跟某人發展伴侶關係，看見別人這麼幸福的樣子，難免心生嚮往呢，侑一邊鼓掌一邊想著。

When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
I know you will still love me the same  
「You will still love me the same.」侑默默重複道。  
他以前在練團的時候，當然不是只有練自己團的曲子，凡是有興趣的都值得一試。  
「臣臣，你覺得這首怎麼樣？」  
佐久早皺起眉頭，上下打量著曲譜老半天，「可以。」  
「好，那從這段開始。」  
光是侑一人就說盡了所有甜言蜜語，聖臣從未說過愛他，偶爾的蠢蠢欲動也只能靠這種方式平息了。  
「臣臣喜歡我嗎？」  
「放手，你擋到麥克風了。」  
「就算是討厭也該說一下吧！」不，這傢伙要是敢說討厭就試試看。  
聖臣思考了半晌，最後才擠出三個字，「不討厭。」  
「所以是喜歡？」侑要是有長尾巴，現在肯定翹得高高的。  
「你不是要練歌嗎，快一點！」  
「哼，好兇。」侑拿起吉他，決定大度的不再追究。

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand  
快停下來，侑的注意力完全不在典禮的程序上，像是有個開關被啟動，原先以為早就不在意的東西突然盡數湧上。  
禮物也好，他的歌聲也好，曾經展露的稀有微笑也好，他低下頭，盯著教堂的地板，但完全無濟於事。  
我做錯了什麼，為什麼最後是這樣的局面，侑從未去深思過，他的負面情感全部用在傷感跟抱怨之上，人們總說初戀比較愚蠢，也可能比較難忘，但那已經不是昨天發生的事，時間是最有效的良藥，肯定會忘記，肯定會不在意的，他不應該被排除在外。  
「侑。」  
「什麼事？」  
「聖誕節快樂。」  
「圍巾？」他摸摸繞在脖子上的東西，「你買的？」  
「對。」佐久早飛快的看了他一眼，「不喜歡嗎？」  
「怎麼可能不喜歡啊，臣臣是笨蛋嗎？」  
「還來！」  
「哪有人這樣的！」真的是翻臉比翻書快，侑靈敏的躲開，然後重整架勢，在對方第二次攻擊的時候抓住聖臣的手，直直撲進他的懷裡。  
「宮侑！」  
「謝謝你。」侑緊緊抱著他，淺褐的眼睛因為開心而瞇起。  
聖臣停下所有動作，伸手拍拍他的頭。  
「你喜歡就好。」

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
如果我們還在一起會是什麼樣子，這是個愚蠢的假設，根本無需浪費時間，侑之前可以很有自信的這樣說，現在卻只有丟盔棄甲的份。  
為什麼是你，為什麼是現在，侑的腦袋無法統整思緒，明明是重大的場合，多的是轉移注意力的辦法，他茫然的抬起頭，誓言已經結束了，新郎揭開新娘的頭紗，然後接吻，所有親友都站起來鼓掌，唯有他一個人還呆愣的坐著。  
「侑？」  
「抱歉，我得出去透透氣。」他狼狽的擠過人群，快步走到教堂外面，今天是個晴朗的好天氣，陽光很溫暖，侑看向刺眼的光線，即使盡力仰著頭，仍然有兩道溫熱的水痕劃過臉龐。

Oh baby, we found love right where we are (maybe)  
And we found love right where we are  
侑記得最後兩句歌詞，可以對聖臣這樣說嗎？他如今會是什麼反應？那麼驕傲的一個人，肯定不會要他了吧，侑蹲在地上，把頭埋進膝蓋裡，死咬著嘴唇不讓嗚咽的聲音傳出來。  
為什麼不再多給我一點時間，為什麼不讓我忘掉。  
如果能不想你就好了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 本章有角名古提及  
> 2\. 推薦搭配以下BGM服用，都是同一首歌，不過個人比較喜歡無合聲的DEMO版  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWLHG_mcDw4  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PlCbgZxonJs  
> 3\. 這篇其實沒什麼不能劇透的，若真的有，那就是最後一段(突然廢話

**他向著沒有光的地方墜落。**

佐久早躺在床上，外面的雨聲淅瀝，手機不斷跳出通知，但他完全沒有要觸碰的意思。  
團體活動休止，如今只差一份對外聲明的公關稿，他撈起手機，直接關掉網路。  
有急事也不要緊，反正那些人應該有他的電話號碼，就連記者都能弄到手，想必不是多困難。  
要一個與世隔絕的安靜，於現在的佐久早聖臣而言根本不可能。  
他痛恨被大作文章的從前，痛恨帶有同情的眼光，比起嘲笑跟質疑更令人難以忍受。  
我沒有做錯任何事情……應該沒有。  
如果能少一點事，現在的狀況也許會好一點？  
公司財務危機、樂團解散、被媒體胡亂爆料，還有分手，常言禍不單行，果然很有道理。  
他不可避免的再度想到宮侑，在兩人數度大吵後，侑率先提出分手，彷彿是嫌棄不夠相看兩厭似的，在斷絕情侶關係之前又發生爭執，而且還把杯子摔破了。  
雖說是意外，沒有值得著墨的地方，侑怒氣沖沖的掉頭就走，聖臣看向地上的碎片，最後還是得由他掃乾淨。  
「新團？」古森像是被嚇到一樣，「你該不會……」  
「沒有，但可以提早準備。」他沒有蠢到現在就接觸新的經紀公司，目前不是時候。  
「不打算休息一段時間？」  
「不需要。」  
古森罕有的沒再接話，而是仔細盯著自家表弟的臉，直到聖臣忍不住皺眉，「幹嘛？」  
「明明發生很多事，為什麼這麼急。」古森知道他們一定有機會重新站上舞台，對方也有同等的自信。  
「如果現在重新出道，就能轉移大眾的注意力了。」  
古森知道聖臣的意思，如果等話題完全平息後再出道，勢必又要被挖出來炒作，不如趁著現在好好利用一番。  
雖然這圈子的人們永遠會記得佐久早聖臣發生的那件事，但總比二度傷害好了一點。  
「公關稿發佈後，再等個兩三個月吧。」古森盤算了一下，「至於團員……」  
「吉他手肯定是要重找了，再看看大家意願如何。」  
古森沒有立刻接話，總覺得聖臣的反應不大尋常。  
「就這樣？」  
「什麼就這樣？」  
我們現在說的是你男朋友耶，不，現在該說前男友才對，聖臣未免太冷靜了吧。  
「沒，你就當我沒說。」  
「抱歉，給你們帶來困擾了。」  
古森嘆了口氣，「該怎麼說，替你們掩飾很不容易，但我是不覺得困擾。你吃過飯了嗎？」  
「吃過了。」最近是他們最清閒的時候，不用去公司也不必跑行程，在宿舍就是吃飯、發呆、睡覺，偶爾看點書，團員之間聊個天，表面上像是什麼都沒發生。  
但是他跟宮侑不在的場合，大家應該會更自在，偶爾佐久早會這樣想，然後很快的拋諸腦後。  
既然都分手就無需留戀。  
宮侑後來跟明暗談過，他們的宿舍規模不小，要讓他換到另一個房間完全不難。  
「但是有點小，你東西放得下嗎？」  
「沒問題啦。」侑講得一派輕鬆，「我會放整齊的。」  
那是位於二樓的房間，雖然關係鬧成這樣，他們畢竟還是很熟悉對方的作息，聖臣絕不會去二樓，侑也不會在他用餐的時候出現。  
兩人一直維持互不見面的狀況，後來大家低調撤離宿舍，並迎來了公關稿公開的那一天。

□

起先當然有點困難，但名氣還擺在那裡，未來大有可為，他們重新出道的那一天，距離KS.Cryi解散還不滿一年。  
聖臣向來不喜歡發表意見，但在新團組成的過程中堪稱雷厲風行，就連古森和明暗都被他嚇了一跳。  
「我覺得聖臣太勉強了。」  
「你也這麼想啊。 」可謂禍不單行的二十歲，雖然他急著重新出道的理由相當有說服力，但還是不對勁，古森悶悶的說道：「結果到現在，還是不知道消息怎麼流出去的。」  
「你們家也查不出來？」明暗壓低聲音。  
「查不到，或是長輩不想讓我們知道。」古森聳聳肩，「雖然這樣講不太好，但幸好報導沒講到那個部份。」  
明暗沒有作聲，他跟前團員們，誰也沒有私下問過古森詳細狀況，這是在HIC決定成立後，對方才主動跟他談的。  
「你說的是真的嗎？」語畢後明暗簡直想打自己一巴掌， 這種事古森才不會拿來開玩笑，好在對方並不在意他的失態。  
「是真的。」古森的聲音很冷，「那個人真的太過份了。」  
他的表弟當年遭遇到的，不只是目賭了那女人自殺的畫面而已。  
「但是，他該不會什麼都沒講吧？」  
「你猜對了。」  
「……我只是隨便猜的。」  
「不過說真的。」古森的語氣轉為輕快，「我一開始有點怕他。」  
明暗完全不感到意外，「後來才發現他不是那麼難親近？」  
「對，而且有時候很有趣。」聖臣那人是要花時間相處才能明白的，古森想到這裡，忍不住又憶及那個被拋棄的名字。  
侑不夠了解聖臣嗎？古森沒有明確答案，所謂分手從不是單方面就能蓋棺論定的問題。  
「你有聽說嗎，侑好像出國了。」  
「欸，真的假的。」聽見明暗說的話，古森難掩驚訝。  
「而且出去好一陣子了。」  
「該不會是進修？」  
「也許，或許哪天還會再見到面。」  
「我是無所謂啦……」  
「你當然無所謂，我也是。」明暗意有所指。  
他們的隊長大人果然很可靠，「所以、所以我說聖臣真的很不對勁啊！」  
「他該不會把以前的東西全丟了？」  
「對。」  
現在的狀況看似平靜，但只是聖臣拒絕談起而已，古森悶悶的想著。  
在對方把關於侑的東西扔掉之時，他也正好在場。  
「真的要全丟？」  
「當然。」  
這不是他第一次面臨結束，包括人際關係的分離、從小學畢業、養的寵物死去、還有前團解散。  
KS的事倒也罷了，事情鬧到這個地步，所有人都想盡力爭取最好的結果，而且樂團不是只有聖臣一個人，古森盯著大型塑膠袋，最終還是忍不住開口：「聖臣，我知道你的自我要求很高，在許多方面都是如此，但你也沒有苛刻到無法容忍失敗。」他很不解的問：「但就我看來，你的表現像是『壞的結果等於沒有結束』，不應該是這樣的。」  
「我們確實已經結束了。」聖臣的聲音依然冷冷的。  
「但你沒有好好處理。」古森指著袋子，「我不管你在想什麼……這些東西不能一起扔掉吧，你連分類都沒有做？」這根本不是佐久早聖臣的作風。  
他看見自家表弟的冷厲神情有了裂痕，但是一閃而逝。  
「……你說的對。」

「然後，那就是你最後一次在他面前提到侑？」  
「對。」古森趴在桌上，「畢竟他們真的分手了，我再講也很奇怪吧。」  
而且侑會怎麼想？他無從確認。  
「下一次的單曲，確定要收錄聖臣寫的歌了。」  
「確定了？我以為沒這麼快。」  
「嗯。」明暗喝了口茶，「相當不得了的創作量，但聖臣這段時間沒怎麼休息。」  
「確實是這樣。」  
「我不想把之前的事拿來提，但新團員難免會受他牽動，真麻煩。」  
在演藝圈積極博取注意力是理所當然，大家都充滿幹勁，畢竟還年輕，而且HIC出道才將近一年，明暗總不好阻止大家。  
「而且這也符合新公司的方針。」古森托著下巴，「但下一片之後就該休息了。」  
「差不多。」雖說他們的假期都短得可憐。  
「隊長大人想去哪裡玩啊？」  
明暗想了想，「看情況，如果時間太短我就只回老家。」  
「了解。」

□

佐久早放下鉛筆，揉揉發脹的太陽穴。  
人們已經淡忘當初的新聞，偶爾才有痕跡浮現，即便如此，對他仍是不小的影響，畢竟非自願的被分析品評，誰都不會覺得好受。  
至少他很確定，自己以前沒這麼痛恨媒體。  
團體正式解散後他回到家裡，首先面對的就是母親不安又擔憂的眼神。  
「媽。」  
「……抱歉。」  
他輕拍自家母親的背，「為什麼道歉？」  
「如果當年我沒跟你爸爸鬧到那地步，說不定就不會……」  
「那是他的錯。」聖臣斬釘截鐵的說道：「我沒事。」  
「你應該餓了吧？我去準備午餐。」  
「好，謝謝媽。」

新聞比例慢慢減少後，他們開始聯絡先前拋出橄欖枝的經紀公司，由於以前的名氣尚存，跟新成員的磨合也尚稱順利，因此很快就通過考核並以HIC的名字重新出道。  
聖臣在籌備新團的期間格外積極，若非真的不擅溝通，古森和明暗差點完全沒事做。  
再快一點，再多一點，無論是歌曲還是表演，乃至於以前不想接觸的綜藝節目都可以，聖臣知道自己跟以前不同，外界說他變得更願意嘗試新活動，但在明暗跟古森的眼裡看來並非如此，他不是第一次見到兩人欲言又止的目光。  
別露出那種眼神，我現在一切都很好。  
他的情緒始終保持在高昂的狀態，創作量異常豐沛，睡眠時間縮短了一些，酒精、手帕、衛生紙跟喉糖等物一樣從不離身。  
從前的團員有的選擇休息，有的則是以幕後製作行列為目標，人各有志，大家偶爾一起約出來碰面，氣氛也挺不錯，只是少了個名字。  
宮侑。  
聖臣聽說侑出國了，國內的音樂圈就這麼大，如果他回來日本，哪天總能碰上的，侑不是會安於寧靜或幕後的人，他每每設想到這個可能性，心底總有難言的躁動。  
如果沒遇上當然最好，反正跟他沒有關係。  
不能安靜下來，不能停止，他急於前進，因為有太多不願想起、急於忘記，在夜深人靜時總會反撲的回憶，明明當年事發後他一直過得很好，極少想起父親跟那個女人的言詞，包括激烈的爭吵跟曾留在他身上的傷痕，紅的青紫的縱橫交錯。  
他以為痕跡還在，但是並沒有。  
還有宮侑的笑，囂張的柔軟的，對外營業用的還有皮笑肉不笑的，他的喜怒哀樂跟親吻，還有兩人曾經熾熱的擁抱跟做愛。  
**「你是不是從來都不覺得我們能在一起？」**  
我沒有，但聖臣當下連辯解都說不出來。  
是說不出來還是不想說呢？  
為什麼沒辦法拋棄，為什麼沒有結束。  
聖臣選擇讓自己的時間被填滿，幾乎到了工作狂的程度，連新加入的犬鳴跟晝神都能感覺到他的不對勁，還語重心長的勸他保重。  
明暗在這段時間特別注意聖臣的作息，但實在挑不出毛病，只得口頭勸告。  
他的不祥預感在幾天後的節目演出化為現實。

應該、不可能是地震吧？在一曲終歇之後，聖臣握著直立式麥克風的桿子，眼前的觀眾席突然模糊不清。  
他立刻將視線投向白色的舞台地板，世界彷彿在旋轉，直到最後，他都沒有搞清楚自己已經倒下，意識就此斷線。  
等到再次睜開眼睛時，入眼的是成員們擔憂的臉孔。  
「早說了嘛……唉，算了。」  
「還有沒有哪裡不舒服的？」  
聖臣眨眨眼睛，心底還有點困惑，「我睡多久了？」  
「從昨天演出睡到今天下午，快二十個小時了。」明暗收起手機，「醫生說你疲勞過度，公司內部有討論過了，接下來的行程全部取消，下個月再繼續活動。」  
下個月？那不就是將近三個禮拜？  
「有任何問題嗎？ 」  
「……不，沒有。」  
「就這樣，我先回公司了。」  
「啊啊，我們也一起去？總要讓聖臣好好休息。」  
「沒問題。」  
所有團員陸續走出病房，唯有古森還靠在牆上，巍然不動。  
「不一起過去嗎？」雖然是詢問，明暗的口吻裡卻沒有太多疑惑。  
「不了，還有很多事要聯絡。」古森對他晃了晃手機，「我母親可是著急得很，現在新聞稿也發了，總要跟她說一聲，晚點會再請人來載我。」  
身為演藝圈人士，因過度勞累而造成的舞台相關事故也看多了，以這行業來說不算新聞，但再度看到自家樂團跟聖臣的名字出現在搜尋關鍵字裡，感覺還是很差。  
「媽。」  
「元也！你也太慢回電了！」  
「對不起嘛，我之前不是有發訊息給你？」他站在病房外的走廊上，「跟阿姨說，聖臣已經醒了，醫生說是疲勞過度，其他沒什麼大礙，很快就能出院了。」  
「這孩子真是的……」  
「公司允許我們放假到下個月月初，我再陪聖臣回去。」  
「好，知道了，我再打給你阿姨。」  
「好。」  
古森收起手機，慢慢跺步走回病房，聖臣因為聽見動靜而睜開眼，仍然是波瀾不興的漆黑。  
「老實說，就算認識這麼久，我還真搞不懂你這次在幹嘛耶。」  
「什麼？」  
「不，嚴格來說不是這次，而是解散後到現在。」  
「事到如今還談什麼解散？」  
「問題就出在這裡。」古森由上而下盯著他的眼睛，口氣相當冷靜，「我跟修吾哥又不是看不出來，你當我們是白癡嗎？」  
聖臣瞇起眼，對自家表哥突如其來的發飆顯然還沒進入狀況，「你是什麼意思？」  
「什麼意思？」不行，古森元也，你要冷靜點，好歹聖臣還是病人，他果斷的選擇掉頭離開，「等你出院我們再好好談一談。」  
不知是不是錯覺，剛才古森拉上房門的力道好像很大？

聖臣在隔天就出院了，然後跟古森一起回家。  
誠如前言，他們的母族相當富裕，父族的狀況也都不差，每年都要參與熱鬧滾滾的家族聚會，不過聖臣打招呼的對象，絕不包括他的父親。  
真的太久了，足足十餘年的時光，古森瞄向閉目養神的聖臣，雖然他曾親口說過不恨父親，但事發當時還太年幼，綿延至今的冷漠究竟代表什麼，恐怕聖臣從未明白過。  
畢竟他在歌聲以外的世界總是閉口不言，不僅僅是對外沉默，對自己也是。  
待到抵達目的地，聖臣掏出鑰匙。  
「阿姨還沒回來嗎？」  
「她說公司臨時有事，會晚一點回來，不過她有先買好菜了。」兩人的廚藝都只能算勉強及格，但既然是回自己家，隨便吃一吃就好，無需太過講究。  
「吃烏龍麵怎麼樣？」  
「好。」  
有現成的高湯材料，麵只要燙一下就好，配料就加豆皮、蛋和青蔥，過程相當簡單，煮了滿滿一大鍋，吃完後還有點意猶未盡。  
「我想出去買點心。」  
「現在？」聖臣看了眼時鐘。  
「也還好吧，現在不算太晚……啊，還是算了。」  
聖臣略感困惑，最後還是一言不發的將碗筷收走。  
「你之前說有話要跟我說，到底是什麼？」在洗好碗盤之後，他罕有的主動發問。  
古森短促的笑了一下，「我以為聖臣忘記了呢。」  
「沒有，只是不曉得你在生什麼氣。」  
古森心底湧起荒謬的感覺，「你不知道？」  
「你沒說清楚，我怎麼會知道？」  
「哇，聖臣也會講這種話？好意外喔。」  
狀況不對，古森現在的笑貌似溫和，實際上代表他非常不爽。  
「你的高壓狀態還要維持多久？」  
「……這次只是意外。」  
「之前明明說過了，不要把我當白癡！」古森的笑沉澱下來，僅餘罕有的嚴肅，「你想幹什麼，聖臣？所謂的有始有終就是這樣嗎？」  
「你從剛才就一直在自說自話。」聖臣不悅的瞇眼，「到底想說什麼？」  
「就是因為挑不出毛病才令人生氣，但事實就是你現在倒下了。」古森說道：「你在逃避，聖臣，雖然我不確定是什麼事。」  
「我沒有。」  
「不可能沒有。」  
「我不認為這個討論有何意義。」  
「你選擇的解決之道，就是讓自己的腦子忙到塞不下別的東西，然後對外只有『沒事』這兩個字。」古森恍若未聞，繼續拋出尖銳的指控，「有些事終究是要面對的。」  
聖臣瞪著他，卻吐不出反駁的詞句。  
跟那個時候何其相似。  
「你認為的結束，並不是真的結束了。」古森繼續進逼，「說真的，你一點都不在乎侑的事情嗎？」  
「不准提他的名字！」  
「你看，就是這樣。」古森冷冷的看著他，「你的畏懼到底來自哪裡？只要都不提就沒事了嗎？」  
「不然呢？難道我浪費時間哭哭啼啼就有用嗎？」  
「就算什麼話都不說，也不一定就是對的。」盯著對方宛如暴風雨般陰鶩的眼神，古森只覺自己的心跳如鼓，「我就直接問了，聖臣……」  
「你還打算被那個女人影響多久？」

□

「什麼，要來我家？」角名夾著手機，兩隻手還放在鍵盤上快速敲打，「可以是可以，但怎麼改變主意了，怕在外面被認出來？」  
「你之後不是說，有機會想調去大阪嗎？」古森連呼吸都覺得胸口抽痛，聖臣那個渾帳，「既然如此，先參觀你在東京的住處，這主意應該不錯。」  
「好吧，你隨時都能過來。」  
「就中午，可以先幫我買午餐嗎？想吃親子丼。」  
「沒有指定店家？」  
「不用，你選就好。」  
「知道了，記得付我跑腿費，大明星。」  
古森笑出聲音，但隨即又痛得抽氣，「當然。」

「你這是怎麼回事，肚子痛？」角名看著對方的奇怪姿勢表示不解。  
「哈哈，真的滿痛的。」古森迅速擠進室內，讓角名把門關上，有氣無力的倒在沙發上，「我昨天跟聖臣打了一架。」  
角名的動作停了幾秒，「你說誰？」  
「聖臣。」  
「趁著休假期間打架，確實是個不錯的做法。」角名坐到古森旁邊，輕輕抬起他的下巴，「至少他還記得不能打你的臉。」  
「我也是。」他哼了一聲。  
「你們這些人到底在幹什麼？」  
古森睜開一隻右眼，「事到如今，侑應該不會回來了吧？」  
角名從善如流的答道：「可以這麼說，但他至少一年會回日本一次，否則治會把他種到田裡。」  
「真沒想到他會在歐洲定下來。」古森悄悄挪動身子，角名低下頭，他則是滿臉無辜。  
罷了，大方出借自己大腿給昔日同學當枕頭的角名繼續滑手機，「我現在還不餓，你不吃嗎？」  
「倫太郎這麼快就要趕我起來了嗎？」  
「真要趕你的話，從一開始就不會讓你躺。」角名伸手梳理古森的頭髮，「別睡著了。」  
「不會啦！」古森笑得瞇起眼睛。  
「所以，你到底說了什麼？」角名還是忍不住問道：「佐久早看起來很不好惹，但不像是會輕易動手的人。」  
「還不就那些事，聖臣是膽小鬼。」  
「他對侑到底是什麼看法？」  
「不好說。」鼻尖傳來親子丼的香氣，古森的食欲有點被勾起來了，但難得倫太郎今天很好說話，到現在還沒嫌麻煩，他實在捨不得起身，「我不知道他的結論是什麼，聖臣不太擅長這種事，會花很多時間吧。」  
「唔，也是。」  
「倫太郎，你是不是知道什麼？」  
「當然，我是記者嘛。」角名回得模稜兩可，「雖然還是個菜鳥。」  
「好狡猾。」古森抱怨道。  
他瞇起細長的眼睛，「多謝，快點吃飯，我聽到你的肚子在叫了。」

□

他在下沉。  
光線逐漸被深不可測的海水吞噬，肺裡的氧氣被剝奪，化作細小的氣泡緩緩上升。  
別走。  
捲曲的黑髮在水裡晃蕩，遮住視線裡一部份的光，肺部悶得發痛，冰涼的液體最終流入口鼻，因為沉得太深，就連掙扎都像慢動作，最終他失去意識，在黝黑的海水裡繼續墜落。  
聖臣睜開眼睛，伸手摸了一把，發現額上滿是冷汗。  
不只是額頭，意識漸漸連結回籠，他整個人都像是從水裡撈上來的。  
陰沉幽深的海，聖臣想起方才的夢境。  
走出房間，因為今天是星期六，母親不必去公司上班，果不期然她的眼神略帶責備。  
「昨天是怎麼回事？」  
「一些、就，團裡的事情。」  
「是嗎？」  
聖臣慢慢用筷子夾起一小團白米飯，「是我的錯。」  
「跟你這次的意外有關吧？」不愧是自家母親，猜測總是一針見血。  
他沒有反駁，在嚥下米飯後才續言道：「元也說，我在逃避某些事情。」  
「你知道他說的是什麼事嗎？」  
黑色的筷子改為伸向烤魚，言詞在他的舌尖跟喉嚨間來回滾動，「應該知道。」  
「那就是知道了。」  
側腹還在隱隱作痛，古森的拳頭可不是蓋的，聖臣努力調節呼吸節奏，「但我不知道怎麼辦。」  
母親將黑豆夾進他的碗裡，「先從接觸開始如何？」  
接觸？他有點不懂。  
「如果像元也說的，你逃避了這麼長一段時間，現在對於舊事的看待方式，說不定不一樣了，假如那件事真的痛苦到讓你不能面對，慢慢來就好。」  
聖臣還在消化以上訊息，然後他又聽見母親繼續說道：「所以，這就是為什麼你急著重新出道的原因？」  
「不是全部。」  
「我知道。」她嘆了口氣，「但是佔了一部份原因吧。」  
「……對。」聖臣最後選擇投降，「我不想浪費時間思考回不來的事物。」  
「思索跟反省不見得有答案，確實如此，但很多事不是我們能阻止的。」  
「媽，那不是你的錯。」聖臣知道自家母親想講什麼。  
「謝謝你，小臣。」就算兒子已經長得相當高大，她仍然像小時候一樣，溫柔的拍拍他的頭，「很多人都這樣說，不過我偶爾還是會想，有沒有更好的處理方式？如果我沒有疏忽，或許你就不會被帶走，也不會遇到那些可怕的事。」  
「媽。」  
她先是沉默下來，而後仔細看著兒子的臉孔，開口問道：「小臣，在KS.Cryi剛解散的時候，到底發生了什麼事？」  
聖臣愣在當場，首先闖入腦海的又是那道聲音，他足足兩年未見的眉眼。  
**「臣臣，我們要出發了，快點！」**  
他狼狽的將視線目標放在自家餐桌上，「抱歉，我現在還不能講。」  
「沒關係。」聖臣想到的，遠比說出來的還要多很多，她不急於立刻知道答案，「好好照顧身體，如果真的想不通，我們可以一起想辦法，總比一個人還要好，對吧？」  
聖臣看著母親的眼睛，心底像是有暖流湧上，「好。」

他們迎來二月的尾聲，HIC從三月重新開始活動，聖臣也在公開演出之前親口表達對支持者的謝意及道歉，接著才開始正式表演。  
「元也，是說你還好吧？」在正式登台前，犬鳴忍不住問道。  
他們不知道為何古森會跟佐久早打起來，但從今天的互動看來，應該沒事？  
「還好。」他不改往常靈巧的轉動鼓棒，「隨時都可以開始。」  
「……抱歉。」聖臣的聲音很小，連道歉都顯得侷促不安。  
古森瞄了自家表弟一眼，然後伸手在他的背上輕拍，「上吧，該發揮你的本事了。」  
「沒問題。」  
那天的演出相當順利，狀況絕佳，就連向來不苟言笑的聖臣，演出結束時的表情都是罕有的柔軟。  
「他用這個表情去參加簽售會，會嚇到粉絲吧？」  
「我也覺得。」  
「喂！」  
「對對對，現在比較正常。」  
「你們這些人……」聖臣瞇起眼睛，但鬧成一團的眾人顯然沒在理會他的威脅，明暗也是一副作壁上觀的樣子。  
算了，這種感覺似乎也不是很差，他強作鎮定的轉開視線。

□

無法逃避就要面對，好像是很簡單的道理，但對他而言並非如此。  
聖臣拿著手機滑老半天，還是遲遲沒有按下搜尋。  
侑應該知道，他跟其他人一起組團出道的事。  
你憑什麼覺得他會知道？說不定那傢伙跟你一樣，早就斷得乾淨俐落。  
閉嘴。他皺起眉，看都不看螢幕的隨手一按。  
聖臣重新低下頭，選擇性的忽略某些他很熟悉的關鍵字，沒花幾秒鐘就找到The AURORA的推特跟相關資料。  
跟HIC同年出道，現在在歐洲小有發展，他瀏覽網頁資料，心情倒是相當平靜。  
自從那天以後，聖臣開始追蹤The AURORA的推特跟IG，他平常要看的消息已經不少，起先追得不是很勤，但後來就規律許多。  
特別是侑以官推名義發的消息，還有新歌跟行程都會多加留意。  
真是不可思議，他看著侑在晴藍的天空下奔跑大笑，覺得這個人跟KS.Cryi的宮侑完全不是同個人。  
這根本是廢話，聖臣很快就在心裡唾棄自己，人的年歲總會增長，而且侑面臨的環境變動何等劇烈，肯定跟當年的作風大不相同。  
在舞台上的笑容柔軟多了，不像以前囂張又有攻擊性，歐美的粉絲生態跟日本大不相同，但侑會很仔細的拿捏距離，倘若是之前，肯定會願意配合。  
隨著越來越了解The AURORA，他就發現自己對宮侑越來越沒把握。  
是說都分手了還需要什麼把握？他想要的就是徹底把侑放下，僅此而已。  
感情終有淡掉的一日嗎？如果時間真有這般魔力，那他汲取到的力量，可能比平常人還少了點，否則沒道理在分手兩年多、並拒絕碰觸這個名字之後，還有無法言明的煩躁感縈繞不去。  
我也許會想到你，但不會是，也不該名為眷戀或思念。  
至少佐久早目前做的，就是偶爾看一眼消息，看看除了他以外，還有很多歌迷也知道的近況。  
結果某日被明暗發現他在滑The AURORA的官推，這位即使在KS.Cryi最艱難的時刻，仍然不失穩重的隊長大人，竟然露出彷彿大白天見鬼的表情。  
聖臣看看手機，又看看明暗，「有什麼不對的嗎？」  
「不，沒有，應該是我眼花了。」  
「如果你是說我們以前的吉他手，那確實沒有眼花。」佐久早過度冷靜的態度，差點讓明暗探頭出去，看看太陽是否從西邊出來。  
結果沒多久就換古森興沖沖的發訊息過來，「你在看The AURORA的消息？」  
他皺起眉，「你們都知道他加入哪個樂團？」  
「前隊友的事當然要關心一下。」古森回訊息的速度飛快：「而且我跟角名見面的時候，多少會聊到。」  
「角名倫太郎？」饒是聖臣記憶力優秀，乍然聽見這個名字還是略為當機，「你不是說他去當記者了？」  
「對啊。」古森回得坦然，心裡則是想到自家表弟現在超討厭記者的事。  
「那個人沒問題吧？」  
「不用擔心。」古森繼續在鍵盤上敲打，「他知道你跟侑交往過的事。」  
佐久早皺眉盯著那條訊息，下一個對話框又飛快的跳出來，「當我沒講。」  
「你自己注意點，不要哪天被亂爆料都不曉得。」  
「我知道。」古森鬆了口氣，然後跳回手遊的頁面。

所有人都有發現，他們拚命過頭到近乎狂躁的主唱，節奏慢慢緩下來了。  
生活上仍是儘可能的規律，以前聖臣在閒暇之餘不是睡覺就是讀書，或是在筆記上塗塗寫寫，幾乎沒有旁人能插手的餘地，好在犬鳴跟晝神都相當敏銳，還不致於把聖臣的孤僻當作排擠新成員。  
至於現在，跟當年KS.Cryi的狀況比較相近，明暗甚是欣慰，這對團內的和睦有很大的幫助。  
改變閉口不言的習慣實屬不易，要用言語跟外界溝通，也要懂得跟熟悉的人分享想法，不過他的腦海裡畢竟不是空無一物，除了發話時機稍顯突兀以外，倒也不是大問題。  
反正團員們樂見其成，公司相當滿意，粉絲還覺得聖臣這樣很可愛，雖然當事人對這個評價相當不以為然。  
「不枉我那天跟他打了一架。」  
角名剛看完HIC的新MV，深以為然的點頭，「他進化的速度很快啊。」  
「進化……好吧，應該可以這樣講。」  
「他跟你聊過侑嗎？」  
「沒有，只有被我們抓到在刷推時會講個一兩句。」  
角名打了個哈欠，「真意外，我以為他既然下定決心，就不會再接觸跟侑有關的事。」  
舊情難忘跟佐久早聖臣實在太難聯想在一起了。  
「聖臣雖然很聰明，但在溝通跟感情表達上就是笨蛋。」一部份也是肇於當年的破事，古森拿起爆米花送進嘴裡，「至少他現在看起來好多了。」  
角名欲言又止，佐久早聖臣當真滴水不漏，雖然表現有點異常，但還不是太怪，哪像侑早被全世界看破手腳，他想到先前跟治的談話，不禁在心底暗嘆。

不安定終將平息，起先佐久早聖臣是這麼想的。  
自從按下The AURORA的追蹤鍵後，至今都一年多了，他已經能夠心平氣和的看著那些消息、照片、演出影片，不知不覺間也養成買唱片的嗜好。  
他不追求過往，卻逐漸深染了新的習慣，新的記憶跟新的認識重重疊上，他的情緒卻沒有漸轉平淡的趨勢。  
常言好聚好散，現今才感受到談何容易。  
這跟急於拋棄的感覺截然不同，他再度產生懷疑、拒絕，最後還是沒能拋下，剛跟宮侑分手的自己究竟怎麼做到的，足足將這個名字擱置了兩年的時間。  
做事向來不喜拖泥帶水的他，之所以選擇面對，就是為了尋找結束，若無法度過的話該怎麼辦，難道只能交付給沒有正確答案的歲月？  
這個疑問曾經浮現，但在聖臣現今的認知裡，已經不是最需要處置的事。

他回到無人的家裡，母親因為工作出差的關係，這個禮拜都不在，雖然可以待在宿舍就好，不過他從以前就習慣放假時回家，而且都在東京，距離不是太遠。  
聖臣打開大門，先把東西放著，然後就開始打掃。  
雖然他的廚藝最多也就不至餓死，但在清潔方面的造詣相當高明，不僅僅是擦拭或使用吸塵器，衣物洗滌的相關知識也很豐富，團員們若弄髒衣服，第一件事就是找聖臣求救，反正他的白眼大家也看慣了。  
咖啡、含糖飲料、番茄醬、酒、螢光筆，雖然不是天天發生，但種類也夠多了，還有把保養油弄到身上的，他總是無言以對，但最後還是會想辦法解決。  
首先是客廳，再來是廚房跟房間，最後才是廁所，他的房間擺設很久沒動過了，直到現在才終於有空重新檢視。  
毫不意外的，有一個架子是專門保存KS.Cryi的東西。  
唱片當然是一張不漏，雜誌就沒那麼齊全，聖臣難得有了細看的心思，不過當然還是打掃比較要緊。  
等到他忙裡忙外，終於把房子打掃完畢，又簡單煮了點東西果腹後，這才有空看看以前的作品。  
第一張的單曲，第一次獲獎的作品，第一次登台所唱的第一首，在翻到其中一張唱片時，他定格了很久，然後才緩緩把盒子抽出來。  
這是在他十八歲生日前一天發行的專輯，當時侑叫他不准偷看，兼之後來感情破裂，自己竟把這事給忘了，可能侑也一樣吧，聖臣的指尖在封面上來回摩挲，半晌後才決定一探究竟。  
「你在幹嘛？」  
「聖臣？」  
侑極少好好叫他的名字，心虛的時候例外，他打量著對方的笑容，怎麼看都是不懷好意。  
「我再問一次，你在幹嘛？」  
「呃，就是。」眼見無法隱瞞，侑讓白色紙張在聖臣眼前晃過，他只能看見背面的墨水字跡，無從判斷內容，「雖然你今天收到很多禮物了，不過我有再準備一份。」  
「然後？」  
「然後不准現在看，絕對。」  
聖臣難得起了玩心，「要是我看了會怎麼樣？」  
「那你就是小豬。」  
「……小豬？」  
「總之不可以看！我說可以看的時候再看！」  
又是亂七八糟的要求，聖臣看向侑小心翼翼的把紙條塞進唱片的歌詞本裡，然後遞給他。  
「臣臣一向信守承諾，不會騙我吧？」  
「知道了，不看就不看。」  
時間拉回現在，聖臣打開蓋子，CD的顏色是漆黑，質地相當光滑，上面劃過幾縷銀絲，蜿蜒著拚出KS.Cryi的名字。  
接下來是歌詞本，他掀開折頁，色彩豐富的薄紙上擺著一方白紙，只有簡單的對摺兩次，而且完全沒有寫名字。  
還真不像那個花樣百出的侑，他將白紙對著燈光，依稀能看到重疊在一起的字跡。

 **臣臣，生日快樂！  
其實我也不知道你什麼時候會打開這封信，但就是想寫下來。  
不知道現在的我們是怎麼樣的呢，說不定已經一起征服了全世界？**  
征服全世界？他的嘴角有很小的牽動。

 **我沒想過會喜歡男人，說真的，而且那個人還是你，不要說是治，連我自己都覺得太荒唐了。  
但是臣臣一定也會這樣想吧？跟討厭的人在一起什麼的，太不真實了。**  
確實如此，他心底偶有疑問，但不再像分手時帶著滿腔憤怒。

 **偶爾會覺得不開心，因為你看起來並不是很在意。  
但是你喜歡我，非常非常的喜歡，我知道的，雖然花了一點時間才弄懂，而且還想要更多，例如你親口說出的告白。  
或許是時機還沒成熟？希望我聽見的時候不會當場死掉。  
總會有機會的。**  
言語具有意義，約束力卻不怎麼樣，聖臣從很久以前就明白。  
但就算沒有說出來，我還是搞砸了。

 **不過我想，等你看到這封信的時候，我應該已經聽到了，憑著我的個人魅力，要搞定這件事應該綽綽有餘。  
如果你說出來了，我也會告訴你，就算聽過很多次，我還是要繼續說。  
我喜歡你。**  
聖臣咬緊嘴唇，指尖描過侑寫下的字跡。  
十七八歲的青春跟喜歡，被記錄在紙上，平靜度過這些年的傷害跟分離，靜靜躺在自己的眼前。  
他的眼眶發燙，隱約明白了某些問題的答案。

 **不過還有一件事，我以前肯定沒有提過，之所以寫信也是因為這個。  
用字句寫出來，應該會比當面邀請還要不害羞一點，臣臣不可以笑我！  
你願意跟我一起回家嗎？**  
聖臣放下紙張，慎重的折起，然後夾回歌詞本裡，獨自在床上睜著眼，躺了很久很久，直至沉沉睡去。  
他再度沉進海裡，凍僵的四肢無法移動，奔流至海裡的不只是氧氣，還有深藍色的眼淚。  
果然是夢才有的顏色，漆黑的眼睛閉上，細小的透明氣泡不再出現。

□

「聖臣，聖臣！」  
「嗯？」帶著濃重的鼻音，他緩緩睜開眼睛。  
「你未免睡太熟了，飯店已經到嘍。」  
他像是為了適應光線般，用力眨了幾下眼睛，「好。」  
現在是三月下旬，巡迴已經開始了，如今HIC的名氣相當響亮，巡演地點除了亞洲以外也包含歐美，是一段負擔不小的旅程，但他們一定能順利完成，現年已經二十六歲的佐久早聖臣很有信心。  
可惜沒辦法在挪威演出，若有機會的話，他實在很想親眼看看侑這些年待著的國度。  
算了，這舉動未免太奇怪。車子停下來了，正好中斷聖臣的胡思亂想，他們進了飯店，到達各自的房間，不過只有一小時的休息時間。  
聖臣這次跟明暗分到同個房間，整理行李到一半，他們又收到工作安排的新通知。  
看來應該差不多了，他讀完訊息後，決定來打電話。  
明暗則是繼續忙他的，聖臣主動打電話給別人，可說相當罕見，不過現在的他已經不驚訝了，想必是要安排跟某個人的會面時間。  
事實證明他的猜測是正確的。  
電話沒有立刻接通，而是響了好一陣子，聖臣非常有耐性的等待。  
將近半分鐘後，終於有人接起來了，是他要找的人沒錯。  
「久疏問候，我是佐久早聖臣。」  
「你好。」  
接起這通電話的人，擁有雪白的髮，僅在髮尾帶了一點點烏黑，正是目前在兵庫以務農為業的北信介。  
「不好意思，這次又要麻煩您了。」  
「小事情。」北直接切進正題，「要約哪一天呢？」


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AURORA跟HIC的編制
> 
> 主唱：Jacob(挪威)  
> 吉他手：侑  
> 鼓手：Bert(挪威)  
> 貝斯手兼團長：Ivan(義大利)  
> 鍵盤手：Lucas(丹麥)
> 
> 主唱：佐久早  
> 吉他手：犬鳴&晝神福郎  
> 鼓手：古森  
> 貝斯手兼團長：明暗

**時間沒有帶來遺忘，而是答案**

第一次在工作場合以外的地方見到北信介的經歷，足以列入佐久早聖臣的人生陰影清單，還是名列前茅的那種。  
佐久早看完侑當年寫的信之後想了很久，休假結束後還偷偷把CD帶回宿舍，三不五時就拿出來看個幾眼。  
畢竟這是他手邊唯一的、跟宮侑有關的東西了。  
時隔將近半年，HIC拿下音樂獎項，雖然接下來又有單曲要發行，但中間會有一段不短的假期，大家都興致勃勃的規劃要去哪裡玩，佐久早罕見的也有加入討論。  
「聖臣要跟我們去嗎，這個地方？」  
他有點猶豫，「不，我自己去，人多可能會太顯眼。」  
「這麼說也是。」  
最後決定動身去兵庫看看的佐久早，此時還不知道有一場意外在等著他。  
他發誓自己沒有任何的意思，就是旅行而已，畢竟他沒去過不是嗎？工作暫且不算。  
心裡偶爾浮現「這算什麼，是在當跟蹤狂嗎」之類的聲音，他很努力的忽視了。  
話雖如此，但向來小心謹慎的佐久早聖臣萬萬沒想到，自己也有陰溝裡翻船的一天，肯定是因為他過度將注意力放在周遭景色之上，才會沒注意到旁人興奮的討論。  
待到佐久早反應過來為時已晚，此處是很普通的住宅兼農耕區，他只得壓低帽子加快腳步，試圖躲進巷弄裡暫避風頭，至於事後鑽不鑽得出來，並不在現今的考慮範圍內。  
佐久早繞過一條彎道，行經一台卡車旁邊，急著想要踏入住宅區的範圍內，但卻有人攔住他的去路。  
那個人就是北信介。  
「對不起，我趕時間，請借過。」聖臣聲音壓得很低。  
「那邊沒有地方可以讓你躲。」  
聖臣猛然抬起頭來，對上一雙金色的眼睛。  
「你是……」他又不受控制的想起侑，這樣的長相，這對眼睛，他曾在侑的身邊見過，在某些表演結束的後台場合。  
但聖臣很快就沒空胡思亂想了，順著北的視線看過去，他的卡車上載著滿滿的稻稈。  
不是吧？他試圖揮散可怕的幻想，「不好意思，如果前座能讓我……」  
「不行，你太高了，我沒辦法阻止她們往車裡看。」北淡淡的反駁，明明口氣不怎麼嚴厲，佐久早也不是個容易被說服的人，此時竟沒有直接掉頭離開，而是繼續垂死掙扎。  
「可是……」稻稈……那可是稻稈！沾過泥土還受過風吹雨打的東西！  
「用外套把你的臉蓋好，快點。」  
莫名失去反駁能力的聖臣屈服於逼近的人聲之下，生無可戀的上了卡車的車斗，他沒有被稻稈整個埋住，但也只有一點點活動空間，他死命的縮起身體，試圖不跟稻稈碰上，鼻尖盡是泥土、稻稈跟水氣混合在一起的味道，聖臣巴不得自己當場暈過去，但該死的是他非常清醒。  
「奇怪，剛才明明是往這個方向啊？」  
「難道看錯了？」  
「但應該是他沒錯啊……」  
就算是加上KS.Cryi時期，聖臣也極少單獨遇到這麼直白的追逐，一時之間都快分不清楚到底是粉絲還是稻稈比較恐怖。  
思及至此，他的頭頂被戳了一下，立刻把遠去的討論聲音拋諸腦後。  
現在絕對是稻稈勝出，無庸置疑。

□

宮治絕沒有料想到推開北的家門後會看到這個畫面。  
頂著黑色捲髮的男人坐在客廳裡，看起來穿著相當講究，頭髮跟衣服上卻黏滿草屑，好幾年沒有親眼見到這個人了，那對漆黑的眼底如今僅餘空白。  
完全不知對方還沉浸於被塞進麥稈堆的巨大衝擊，一時無法回神，治瞇起眼，盡可能壓住火氣開口：「你為什麼會在這裡，佐久早聖臣？」  
佐久早聽見這道聲音，才像是重新開機的機器一樣，把視線掉轉到治的身上。  
他不承認心臟猛然一緊的感覺，肯定出自於幻想。  
「……路過。」  
「路過。」治面無表情的重複。  
聖臣不再說話，他當然很清楚這個人是宮治而非宮侑，侑目前還是染著金髮，最近在其中一縷頭髮染上花俏過頭的泡泡糖粉紅色，也不知是心血來潮還是公司的主意，就聖臣對侑的了解，應該是後者的可能性比較高。  
**現在談對他的了解，不覺得好笑嗎？**  
「治。」北的聲音適時打斷佐久早腦海裡的胡思亂想，對方走向他不熟悉的雙胞胎之一，「我以為你晚點才會過來。」  
「北前輩，這是怎麼回事？」即使心裡不爽，治還是得承認他很好奇。  
「路上遇到的，他差點被粉絲逮住。」  
被逮住？治瞄了佐久早一眼，心道對方不像是如此粗枝大葉的人，但也不欲多問。  
「抱歉，我晚點再過去店裡找你。」現在不是商談店務的好時機。  
「為什麼不是他先……」  
「不能對客人沒禮貌，治。」早知治想講什麼，北立刻截斷他的話頭。  
治後來乖乖離開了，但在臨走前仍不忘剜了佐久早一眼，他有注意到那過份凌厲的視線，但沒有任何反應。  
「抱歉，我還有東西要整理，你應該不趕時間吧？」  
佐久早搖搖頭，「不趕時間。」  
「好，這條毛巾給你，得先請你把自己弄乾淨了，不好意思，有需要什麼都可以跟我說。」  
「謝謝。」  
這場景簡直荒謬到可笑，最後北甚至留他下來吃晚餐，相當家常的菜色，味道卻非常好。  
「就算知道他們是雙胞胎，你還是嚇了一跳呢。」  
明明是相當平淡的語氣，但佐久早至今終於明白，為什麼以前侑提到北信介的時候總是那個樣子。  
打從在路邊遇上對方，他就完全沒有占上風的餘地，無論是話語、立場還是行為。  
「侑以前……」他的舌頭竟有點不靈便，太久沒提到這個名字了，「如果你要來看表演，他會四處宣揚，而且會特別認真，順便挑我的毛病。」十二萬分之嚴格，也只有那時候侑才會神經兮兮的。  
「恕我冒昧，你們那時候的關係……」  
「不管交往前後都一樣。」言及至此聖臣竟然有點想笑，「交往前會叫我不要丟樂團的臉，交往後變成不要丟他的臉，明明有時候他的失誤也不少。」  
「你並不討厭他。」至少現在是如此。  
「我距離那個字眼確實有點遠了。」  
在最後北信介主動留了聯絡方式給他，「我們這裡環境很不錯，如果你以後想來走走，隨時歡迎，有需要的話我可以去接你。」語畢他還俏皮的眨眨眼，「放心，下次絕對會讓你坐在副駕駛座。」  
「好的。」聖臣微微低頭，「感謝招待。」

□

結果最後Jacob跟團長跑出來找他，侑再怎麼極力隱瞞，還是沒藏住自己在角落大哭的樣子，好在他們當下都沒有多問，只是叫Lucas好好待著，讓Bert專心於他的人生大事。  
「我覺得我好沒用。」  
等侑好不容易哭完，第一句話卻是這個，而且還是日文。  
當天他沒搞砸Bert的婚禮，倒是把其他人嚇得不輕，Lucas只是用「侑身體不太舒服」矇混過去，但Bert隔天還是忍不住跑過來詢問狀況。  
「他還沒醒。」昨晚跟著喝了一堆酒的Jacob覺得頭有點痛。  
「侑是哪裡不舒服，昨天Lucas講得不清不楚，你們也太見外了。」  
「不是那個問題。」眼見Bert滿臉問號，Jacob擺擺手。  
婚禮儀式結束後是家族聚會，此時就沒有他們的事了，Jacob、Ivan跟Lucas互相交換了個眼神，卻沒有任何人決定先主動開口  
「你們那什麼臉。」  
「拜託，是誰先說今天要吸引新娘以外所有女士的目光？」Jacob忍不住出言吐槽，「你到底是受了什麼刺激？」  
「才沒有。」  
「少來。」三人這次異口同聲。  
若要論到感情問題，應該不會在他們樂團成立之後，可能的時間點有兩個，一是KS.Cryi時期，第二個是KS.Cryi解散後到The AURORA成立的這一年半期間，雖然Lucas跟Jacob對亞洲的狀況比較不了解，但聽Ivan講也略知一二。  
不可能是KS的時候吧？經紀公司不是很嚴格？  
但第二個可能性也不高，倘若侑那時真的認識了什麼人，還會這麼瀟灑的直接跑來國外嗎？  
三人猜來猜去，但侑只是悶悶的拿起酒瓶，自從他來到國外打拚後就沒有喝醉過，今天倒是破例了。  
喧囂又不講道理的想念，真是見鬼。  
「我曾經有個很喜歡的人。」  
眼見侑終於肯開口說話，Lucas、Jacob跟Ivan終於停止了莫名的眼神交流。  
「真的很喜歡……但是我搞砸了。」  
「怎麼搞砸的？」好爛的問題，但侑看起來神智也不大清醒，應該不會跟他計較。  
「他……他跟我吵架，因為、因為大家都說……都說我跟粉絲接吻。」侑在笑，尾音卻像在哭，英文跟日文纏夾不清，但關鍵字大家倒是聽得很清楚。  
剛才的酒精都瞬間蒸發了，三人頓覺清醒無比。  
疑似跟粉絲接吻，這是侑當年在KS.Cryi解散前鬧出的大新聞，但重點是「他」。  
侑以前的情人是位男性？  
北歐一帶的國家大多都已承認同性婚姻，但侑以前在的地方可是亞洲，Lucas忍不住推了推同為北歐居民的Jacob：「日本應該，同性不能結婚吧？」  
「好像不行……這是重點嗎！」  
身為對KS.Cryi最為了解的Ivan深感困惑，先不談性別，侑當年怎麼會有時間談戀愛？  
離侑最近的人是Lucas，只聽他們的吉他手嘴裡不知在咕噥著什麼，他湊過去聽，然後轉頭看向Ivan，「Omi是誰啊？」  
「什麼？」Ivan還沒回過神來。  
「侑一直在念某個名字，發音就是剛才那樣。」  
「才不是Omi！」侑突然抬起頭來，義正嚴詞的反駁道，「是Omi-Omi！」  
真的被搞胡塗了，Jacob跟Lucas滿臉困惑，但Ivan就並非如此了。  
他不算是狂熱歌迷，消息偶爾追一下，唱片搜集了六七成有，可能因為同為貝斯手的關係，整團裡他最喜歡明暗，而非佐久早聖臣或宮侑，但並不妨礙他看完雜誌跟節目訪談後留下的印象。  
侑在對外接受訪談時，總是不肯好好講自家主唱的名字。  
Sakusa Kiyoomi。  
不會吧？  
「Ivan……Ivan！」Lucas伸手在他眼前揮了幾下，但對方完全沒反應。  
侑興許是終於喝夠了，鼻尖直接抵著桌面，然後又嘀咕著改為讓臉頰貼著桌子，心滿意足的閉上眼睛開始打呼。  
什麼情況？  
「Ivan，怎麼回事？你也說句話！」  
「別吵！」Lucas跟Jacob皆是一愣，這是義大利文吧？  
「給我三分鐘。」這次是英文。  
「侑剛講的日文很難懂嗎？」但也不見自家團長滑手機查詢，兩人滿腹疑竇。  
詭異的安靜四處蔓延，在他們以為已經過了一世紀的時候，Ivan才終於開口說道：「你們記得侑以前的團名嗎？」  
「當然記得。」  
「去搜尋一下成員資料。」  
兩人乖乖拿出手機，Lucas起先還有些不解，但連Jacob都一臉飽受驚嚇的樣子，他決定低頭繼續研究。  
又是沉默，不出數秒後他跟自家主唱先是彼此互望，然後來回看著侑跟自己的手機，明顯已經陷入錯亂狀態。  
由此可知新聞都是一堆不可靠的東西，Ivan面無表情的想。  
「你的意思是說……」  
「對，就是那個意思。」  
「會不會是搞錯了？」  
「不，如果是他就說的通了，以前KS.Cryi是在第一線的樂團，競爭激烈，而且公司規定很嚴格，如果不是自己的團員，他哪來的時間交男朋友。」  
Jacob難以置信的眨眨眼，「所以新聞說的不合……」  
「要解散時可能是真的不合吧？」按照侑剛才的醉話來推斷，導火線十之八九就是那起八卦。  
聽完Jacob的轉述，Bert的嘴巴都可以塞下鴕鳥蛋了，「真的假的？」  
「等侑醒來了你可以自己問。」  
「所以他、昨天那是……可是KS.Cryi都解散三年了！」  
「你小聲點！」  
「咳，抱歉。」  
於是侑在清醒之後，面對的就是四位隊友神色複雜的表情。  
酒精帶來的麻煩果然永遠只多不少，他該戒酒了。  
如果能順便把佐久早聖臣給戒了也不錯。

□

「聖臣你這次是去哪，兵庫？」翻看著手上的土產，晝神福郎的詢問讓古森跟明暗不約而同繃緊神經。  
他們的主唱神神秘秘，大家也都習慣了，結果原來是去兵庫？  
「對。」  
「怎麼想到要去那裡？」  
「隨便選的。」  
最好是，古森跟明暗互相交換了一個眼神，完全失去跟聖臣交換旅遊心得的意願。  
「有遇到以前認識的人，去他家坐了一下。」  
這對身為明星又不擅交際的佐久早聖臣而言根本是奇蹟，本來只想靜待話題結束的明暗又開口問道：「以前認識的？」  
「關係有點遠了，嚴格來說是其他人的……朋友，你跟古森有見過。」說北是宮家雙胞胎的朋友好像有點奇怪，尤其是宮治，佐久早總覺得他的敵意不太單純。  
既然是明暗跟古森見過的，十之八九涉及前團，那就不好問太多了，犬鳴跟晝神都會迴避這個話題，一時之間卻也沒想到是聖臣自己提起的。  
不討厭有另一層意義存在嗎？他看著手機螢幕裡侑歡暢的笑，泡泡糖粉紅的挑染跟他看起來很配。  
想要觸碰，這樣的渴望突然湧現。  
只是好奇？回過神來的聖臣有些困惑，很快的就關掉了影片的播放畫面。  
在那個離日本這麼遠的地方，不寂寞嗎？  
聖臣的人生中極少有拖泥帶水的事，若不是進行中就是已經結束，但是只有他一個人在繼續回憶，還能叫做進行中嗎？本來跟他一起的人，早就不在身邊了。  
分手後不等同真正的終點，他在演藝圈混久了，即使不關心八卦，相關的影劇作品也多得跟山一樣，但他的經歷才不是那些甜蜜到近乎荒唐的劇本。  
明顯查覺到明暗跟古森當時的不自然，聖臣事後跟兩人坦白了遇見北信介的意外插曲。  
「治沒有瞪你嗎？」古森還是忍不住問了。  
「有。」  
聽起來真是尷尬到不行，明暗揉揉眉心，「容我多嘴問一句，你真的只是突然想去逛逛嗎？」  
「……」  
「不想說也沒關係的。」  
「也不是不能說。」要說出來，就算別人很難理解，但眼前的人是古森跟明暗，曾看過他最荒唐的樣子。  
「我想看看……我只是想看看他長大的地方，究竟是什麼樣子。」雖然是實話，但說服力不足，因為一段為時以晚的衝動情懷而跑去兵庫的原因，他還說不出來。  
「你在想他，聖臣。」明暗這句是肯定句，而沒有收到反駁。  
他低垂著頭不發一語，明明擁有超過一百九的身高，此時看起來卻像是淋了雨的雛鳥。  
都快忘記了，他們氣勢逼人的主唱，實際上是HIC裡年紀最小的那個。  
「我不應該想念他。」  
「為什麼？」  
「這對當年跟現在一點幫助都沒有。」  
「但你從一開始就很失控。」明暗說道，起先內在有憤怒跟抗拒，外在有忙不完的行程，所以一切都掩蓋得很好，在聖臣不再把自己逼得喘不過氣之後才有了變化。  
就像現在。  
「我不明白。」聖臣隱隱感到生氣，當初是宮侑先提的分手，人也去國外了，事到如今還有什麼好放不下的，「這不是我需要的結果！」  
「……聖臣，我知道這有違你的原則，但現在看來，這件事就是沒有結果。」古森忍不住說道：「你沒辦法說服自己，但也確實在想他。」  
他仍固執得不肯開口，卻又想起夢裡那片安靜的深海。  
沒有聲音，沒有光，除了沉溺以外別無選擇。  
誰都不在那裡。  
「抱歉，我想先這樣吧。」聖臣揉揉眉心，「我可能……我要再想一想。」即使他根本不知道自己還有什麼該釐清的。  
一切靜待時間流逝。

□

宮侑抱著吉他，距離那場混亂的婚宴隔日已經過了好幾個月，大家的震驚也沒有維持很久，畢竟是歐洲人？而且還大半出身自同性婚姻合法的地方。  
「侑都沒有想過要再見他一次嗎？」  
自從佐久早聖臣的名字被搬上台面後，他幾乎無所遁形，侑忍不住開始反思，雖然他一年也回日本沒幾次，會不會老早被看破了，只是大家都沒說？  
治不算，那傢伙就算隔著千山萬水還是敏銳得可怕，在北前輩面前明明總是笨手笨腳。  
「為什麼一定要見？」侑忍不住反問。  
「你還喜歡他不是嗎？」Jacob說道。  
「這太奇怪了吧！當初先提分手的是我耶！還跑回去不是很難看？」  
Bert挑起眉，「所以是面子問題？」  
「不完全是。」  
「你當初真有勇氣，居然說那是小事。」不用跟佐久早聖臣多熟，無論是哪個人聽見那句話都會暴怒吧。  
侑沒說話，只是輕輕撥弦，不成調的音調像是他亂七八糟的腦袋，「那個人啊……還是算了吧。」  
他真的怕了，明明以前還能瞪著那對漆黑的眼睛高聲爭吵，現在卻連多看一眼都沒有勇氣。  
「佐久早向來討厭拖泥帶水，結束就是結束了，更何況還是我先提的分手。」怎麼可能不生氣呢？太丟臉了。  
他的憤怒其來有自，當然了，在歌唱事業上幾乎一帆風順，除了在團體瀕臨潰散時被爆出的過往以外，但不是因為佐久早做錯了什麼。  
我討厭你的傲慢，我喜歡你的自信，事到如今，我卻畏懼你的驕傲。  
說出來都像個笑話。  
「呃，那你有打算找個……？」  
「目前沒有打算，談戀愛好麻煩，還是跟吉他結婚好了，至少不會吵架。」侑打個哈欠，「雖然我確實還欠他一個道歉，但他應該不需要了。」  
嘴上說得平靜，但不是不感到疼痛，侑趕緊轉換話題，「為了安慰我的失戀，團長大人今天要不要下廚？」  
「你失戀很久了！」  
「不管啦，我要吃你煮的菜！」  
「聽起來不錯，好一段時間沒嘗到Ivan的手藝了。」他的廚藝高超有目共睹，大家紛紛加入鼓吹的行列。  
「好好好，別吵，我知道了，你們想吃什麼？」  
在那之後的侑忙於音樂，忙於生活，學習外語也更勤奮了，他有太多太多的事，也許終究會將那個名字覆蓋上去。  
雖然這個願望的真實性有待商榷。

□

「治，我的熊熊呢？」聽見侑的高聲呼喊，治忍不住翻白眼，「你是癡呆了嗎？自己收到哪去都不知道？」  
「拜託，我上次回來都快一年了……啊，找到了。」  
先是拿出來拍拍灰塵，再放到床頭，面具好像有點歪了，還是趁著最近天氣好，直接拿去洗一洗？他還真的拿不定主意。  
一轉過身，看到治就靠在房門邊，滿臉鄙夷的看著他和熊布偶。  
「……幹嘛？」  
「我只是想問你怎麼還忍得住？」治毫不留情的戳破，「明明就不是這麼有耐性的人。」一語雙關。  
頓覺面子掛不住的侑放下布偶，兀自辯解道：「不覺得熊很可愛嗎？」  
「是滿可愛的，但考慮到它的來歷，我會覺得你的舉動很奇怪。」絕非是可以歸屬在神經大條的那一類。  
「誰規定的。」  
「你這樣會很辛苦。」放棄不是最簡單嗎？但他們是擁有相同基因的雙胞胎，就算已經跟北信介順利交往，治也不是沒聽過勸退的話語。  
「日子還是得過，誰沒有一點難以忘懷的過去。」侑抱著熊朝治走過去，「我當然對他很生氣，曾經，但現在回憶起來只剩下快樂的事，人就是這樣。也許我哪天可以跟另一個人一起經營新的感情、成長，然後遺忘，最後說不定還能跟聖臣見上一面，和平的聊上幾句。但現在我還不願去假想，因為那不重要。」  
侑極少表現出如此正經的樣子，治一時之間也忘了反駁，只見他的眉眼裡的正經沒多久就褪得乾乾淨淨，衝出去跟剛返家的父母大聲打招呼，沒多久又是一片和樂融融的景象。  
像是他的在乎從未存在過。  
「對了，你要回來多久？」  
「下星期三回去。」  
「這麼快？」治扒了一口飯，「別忘了跟信介打招呼。」  
「信介？你這樣叫他？」  
糟糕，侑還不知道他跟信介開始交往的事，「就、呃，我晚點再跟你解釋。」  
「不是啊……」爸媽他們知道嗎？為什麼都沒人跟他講一下，太不夠意思了吧！侑還想繼續抗議，嘴裡卻被治用筷子塞了一整條秋刀魚。  
「你是想謀殺我嗎，蠢治！」  
「快吃你的飯。」  
「你們兩個不要吵架！」  
侑偷瞄著兄弟的側臉，治竟然不惜拿食物塞他的嘴，他不在日本的這段期間到底錯過了什麼？

「錢存夠的話來歐洲結啊，很多國家都合法。」在弄清楚事態後，侑出了主意。  
「這建議不錯，之後我們考慮看看。」  
侑點點頭，「爸媽還不知道？」  
「我們才剛交往，想等一陣子再說，但北前輩有跟奶奶講了。」  
不愧是北前輩，侑深感佩服。  
「對了，這個給你。」  
白色的盒子，上面貼著方正的紙條，是京都的某間知名神社，「御守？」  
「嗯，北前輩給的。」  
他小心翼翼的打開盒子，裡面装著一枚金色御守，看外觀很像一本書，還有用橘色跟灰色的線繡上花紋，「好漂亮！北前輩對我真好。」  
「喂，給我注意點，信介現在是我男朋友！」治用力拍了他的胳膊。  
「你的呢？我也要看。」  
「才不給你看。」治對他吐舌頭。  
「未免太小氣了吧！」  
「哼，整天搶我食物的人沒資格講話。」  
侑大聲喊冤，「都多久以前的事了！」他現在待在日本的時間甚至要以天計算，完全是不實指控。  
「別一直大吼大叫的，快點收好，不要弄丟了。」  
「知道啦，笨治。」  
「你在說誰！」

□

在稻稈事件隔了半年多之後，聖臣再度履足兵庫，然後不出意料的，又收到宮治不友善的眼神。  
看這樣子，應該是在交往了吧？北將盛著金黃麥茶的杯子推向他。  
「恕我冒昧，侑去國外的事，你是什麼時候知道的？」  
「在HIC成立之前就知道了。」茶水的香氣適中，非常清爽的口感，「但是我從沒去想過他。」  
「因為避而不談即可遺忘，是這樣子嗎？」  
「確實如此……但也不是。」想法是一回事，但實際上又是另一回事，不然他就不會在這裡了。  
跟侑的重要之人聊到他，感覺很奇怪，但聖臣如今已經適應很多了，總有事情不在掌控範圍內，無論是人與人之間的相遇，還是自己的感覺。  
兩人聊了很多，北說著侑在國外的生活，他談及The AURORA現在的音樂，HIC明天還有行程，聖臣是硬擠出這點時間下來兵庫的，當晚就要再搭車返回東京。  
時間過得太快，然而既定行程擺在那裡，是不可能變動的。  
「路上小心。」  
「謝謝您的招待。」  
「我有個問題，但你不用回答我，回程的路上可以慢慢想。」  
「請說。」  
北看著他漆黑的眼睛，「觀察他的現在，你有什麼感覺？」  
「感覺？」他們就是普通的談天而已。  
果然沒錯，北繼續說道：「因為你看起來不像是已經滿足的樣子。」  
「不……」他的反駁只講了半截，腦海裡又浮現明暗斬釘截鐵的「你在想他」。  
他以為自己的狂躁已經消失了，但卻沒有。  
跟急於排除的焦慮不同，是偶爾浮現的，像是針的戳刺，三不五時就往他的心上製造一點痛感。  
聖臣看著窗外急速後退的景色，挪威距離日本有多遠？八千多公里的距離，就算是飛機都要花上不少時間才能抵達。  
宮侑的消息跟聲音都很好，但缺失的部份越來越大，他該處理的未知已經夠多了，如今又有層出不窮的新課題。  
如果只是想念，為什麼安靜不下來？

在回到東京後，又是緊鑼密鼓的工作行程，他們在國內舉辦簽唱會，又是各種舟車勞頓，眾人在車上皆是昏昏欲睡，只剩聖臣跟犬鳴還看著窗外發呆。  
「欸，欸！你們快點起來，有流星！」  
「什麼？」明暗、古森跟晝神驚得睜眼，一時之間還搞不清楚方向，「在哪裡！」  
「你們太慢了啦！」  
古森說道：「我們在睡覺，這也是沒辦法的。」  
「太可惜了，可以趁機許願啊！」  
「沒想到你還有這麼浪漫一面啊，席恩。」  
「說這什麼話！」  
大家的睡意被一掃而空，明暗還推了推自家主唱，「你剛才有看到嗎？」  
「有。」  
「許願呢？」  
按照聖臣的個性，這時候十之八九會表現出鄙夷的態度，但他的表情卻有點茫然，「……太慢了。」  
饒是跟他認識多年的明暗，一時之間也跟不上電波，「來不及許願？」  
「我要睡覺了。」聖臣很快的拉起外套把頭蓋住。  
「怎麼現在才想睡覺？」算了，明暗也不想吵他，轉而跟其他團員低聲交談。  
在外套安全的黑暗之下，沒有人看見聖臣的表情。  
在雪白的光劃過天際的瞬間，他第一個想到的，卻是如果能讓侑看看該有多好。  
多難得啊，明亮又短暫的星象。  
如果有神明，如果真要許願，侑會想什麼？明明平時不會在意這種毫無根據的事。  
對方會許什麼願望無從得知，但聖臣心裡卻有了答案。  
我希望、希望他能永遠平安健康，在國外的生活能快快樂樂的，一切順利。  
他在歌裡唱過成千上百的愛，如今才終於明白。  
早在這之前就失去了資格。  
一切都太遲了。

「母親。」  
「怎麼了，小臣？」兒子這次放假回來明顯不大對勁，她還在找機會開口。  
他深吸一口氣，「您之前曾經問我，KS.Cryi解散時發生了什麼事，對吧。」  
「對，我是問過。」她坐在聖臣對面，「現在可以跟我說了嗎？」  
聖臣的目光難得帶點閃爍，半晌後才重新直視母親的臉。  
「我把……我把一個很重要的人弄丟了。」他想到一閃即逝的流星。  
「我當時一直覺得是他的錯，結果到頭來，我還是跟那個人一樣。」聖臣自嘲的說道，母親的眼神有著驚訝，當然了，是「他」而不是「她」。  
「我沒有好好處理我們的問題，明明還有更好的解決方法。」如今他也明白了，為什麼不是母親的錯，她仍舊會去假想別的可能性。  
明明還能呼吸到空氣，卻像是沉進夢裡的海，聖臣的視線有點模糊。  
「我愛他，對不起，對不起……都是我的錯。」  
要是能早點說出來就好了。


	11. Chapter 11

淺灰西裝外套上帶有細細的白條紋，北信介對著鏡子調整領帶，這是之前治送的禮物，黑色布料上帶著藍紫斜紋，被斜紋包圍的黑色區塊還有縫上白色直線，是近看才能瞧出的細節，整體的設計感非常好。  
「信介，你那邊好了嗎？」  
「嗯，好了。」  
北信介難得有這麼正式的打扮，治忍不住多看了幾眼。  
真羨慕那渾蛋。  
「如果治想看的話，我之後可以多穿幾次。」  
「不，不用了，這又不方便活動。」  
北置若罔聞，「不過話說回來，我也很想看喔，治盛裝打扮的樣子一定非常帥氣。」  
為什麼戀人總能若無其事的說出來？治的耳根染上些許的紅。  
北信介每年都有位特別的會面對象，地點通常在高級料亭，前兩次在神戶，今年則是例外，改為在京都嵐山。  
「治你還是不去嗎？」在得知今年的會面地點時，北忍不住問了。  
在料亭用膳所費不貲，嵐山這間尤甚，但味道肯定是最頂級的，那一位想必不會介意治在場，錢的部份當然可以由他們自行支付。  
「不去。」治看起來很掙扎，最後還是拒絕了。  
「是錢的問題？」  
「絕對不是。」在戀人面前一向有問必答的治說道：「就算過了這麼多年，我還是想揍他。」  
他一直沒忘掉侑狼狽的回家那天，邊掉淚邊吃著咖哩飯的樣子。  
「侑要是知道會很高興的。」  
「才不會，他只會把尾巴翹到天上而已！」信介不會說出去的，治很清楚。  
現在這樣又算什麼呢？每次聽到那個人來邀請信介見面，他心下困惑，但又不是完全不懂。  
「他們為什麼不見面？」即使不知道自家戀人跟那位有聯繫，侑至少還有角名這層關係，興許會多花一點時間，但又不是真的聯絡不到。  
「畢竟過了這麼久的時間，在分手後都備感愧疚，對他們來說，面對面的風險太大，如果真的見到，說不定就等於結束了。」北一針見血的說道。  
未知的想念是一回事，確知被對方拋下，僅有自己還在反覆思量過去的感情，這又是另一回事了。  
「侑那個笨蛋。」治喃喃念道。  
「是啊。」其實兩個都是，北心裡想著。  
他載著信介到了料亭門口，對面是茂盛的山林，中間還夾著一片綠水，道路上還能見到人力車經過。  
「謝了。」北解開安全帶，「結束後我再自己回去就好。」  
「店裡的事我可以交待其他人負責。」  
「沒關係，又不是三歲小孩了。」北拍拍治的頭，然後輕扶著對方的側臉，「等我回家就好，嗯？」  
「好。」他又幫北調了下領帶，「信介要記得拍照片。」  
「如果可以的話，我會的。」之後還是找個機會跟治一起來吧？北在心裡暗忖。  
在報上預約資料後，他在女將的帶領下進入廣間，空氣中有淡淡的塌塌米香氣，牆上掛著幾幅字畫，陶製花瓶裡插著盛放的紫色菖蒲，桌面光滑漆黑，一如對面那個人的眼睛。  
「不好意思，久等了。」北端正的坐下。  
「沒有，是我比較早到。」佐久早聖臣身穿黑色西裝，領帶是偏紫的酒紅，銀色的領帶夾閃過一抹微光。  
「六週年巡迴辛苦了。」  
「還好，例行公事而已。」畢竟也不是頭一次辦巡迴了。  
「什麼時候要再出發？」  
「後天，中午十二點的飛機。」  
「了解。」  
前兩道菜色是向附跟御椀，即為生魚片跟湯品，不僅僅是味道，就連盛裝的漆器都相當考究，黑色的碗蓋上繪有菖蒲跟繡球花，與現在的季節相呼應。  
「味道如何？」  
「非常好。」北輕抿一口溫熱的湯，胃裡都暖了起來，「我看過你們的行程了，最後一場的地點，有刻意安排過吧。」  
這是肯定而非疑問。  
「是的，我跟公司溝通過。」聖臣說的輕描淡寫，之中的討架還架則是全數簡略不談。  
「這是個邀請。」  
「對，但我不確定成效如何，可能要再考慮其他方法，一切還有待觀察。」  
他沒有問。北夾起薄到可以透光的生魚片送入口中，默默的想著。  
而後的菜色是兩份造里、箸休、八寸。在用完八寸的時候，佐久早才放下筷子，從包包裡取出一樣東西，輕推到北的面前。  
「今年的也拜託了。」  
透薄的白色紙袋，紅色的梅印跟紅字，北微微挑眉，「太宰府？」  
「抱歉，本來想找更近的。」聖臣說道：「但我實在抽不出時間了。」  
「第一次是京都，我跟侑說是我去參拜，上次是東京，只能把奶奶搬出來當藉口。」北罕有的笑了出來，「但這次是福岡啊……」  
「真的很不好意思。」他規規矩矩的道歉。  
「沒事，我再想想辦法，侑前陣子才剛回去，還有時間。」  
「好的。」  
當年，北再次接到他的電話時並不驚訝，但在看見神社的紙袋時就不是如此了。  
「這是？」  
「御守。」聖臣很不自在，但在說正事時別開視線不是他的作風，「請幫我……請幫我轉交給侑，但不要告訴他是我給的。」  
「出了什麼事？」  
「如果不方便的話也沒關係。」  
「我沒說我要拒絕。」北的金色眼睛仍舊通透一如往昔，「上次問你的問題，看來是有答案了。」  
「是的。」  
佐久早聖臣是個心思細密的人，自己有想到的，他應該也想過了，至於這個舉動有多奇怪多荒謬多不合常理……北決定保持緘默。  
御守的本體是金色的，由橘灰兩色繡線勾勒出花紋，北上網查了一下，才知道這個名為特別守，主求諸願成就跟長壽，佐久早應該是看在顏色跟前者涵義才做出此等選擇吧。  
對於侑的道謝，他盡了最大的誠意虛應故事，雖然能見面的時間不長，但是侑的情緒實在太好懂了。  
於是隔年見面時，北忍不住對佐久早主動開口：「你現在已經滿足了嗎？」  
對方抬頭看他，眼神帶有錯愕，北則是繼續連珠炮般的說道：「雖然我只是局外人，不方便插嘴，但現在不上不下的，你要這樣過一輩子嗎？」  
他不會把侑的心意說出口，由第三者來轉達終究不適當，何況侑跟佐久早現今的距離，不是只有一點點，除卻地理位置以外，還有很多很多的差異。  
「是我思慮不周。」在用完豐盛的餐點之後，佐久早說道：「若他有其他喜歡的人，我就不會再做這種事了。」  
這幾乎代表北的發言沒達到催化效果，直到他無意間看到了六週年巡迴的行程，還有侑決定返國的消息。  
佐久早的邀請相當隱晦，但最後一場的地點又有製造話題，事關已解散的前團，媒體不免舊事重提，真沒想到他會採取此等手段。  
而且侑居然能明白，有些事大概就是如此。  
不對，北輕笑著在心底修正，侑決定回來，卻也不見得能摸透佐久早在想什麼，用「巧合」來帶過是個不錯的解釋。  
時間拉回現在，接下來的菜色是燒物、焚合、御飯，燒物系指烤魚，他的舌頭沒有靈便到能分出種類，如果是治可能做得到吧。  
北暫時放下筷子，他會先徵求佐久早的同意，然後看一下御守的外觀，畢竟他要負責圓謊，今年也不例外。  
北從紙袋裡拿出一個塑膠盒，金色的紙張上面寫有御守的介紹，下方中央則是留了個梅花形狀的鏤空，得以見到一部份的御守，還有繡在上面的梅花。  
翻過盒子，背面沒有其餘裝飾，因此可以看見御守的吊繩是芥末黃，跟梅花繡紋同色的絲線勾勒出御守跟神社的名稱。  
「很適合他。」侑會換髮色，但最多還是金髮。  
「山吹色，神社是這麼說的。」  
「嗯，確實是山吹。」北將盒子收回紙袋裡，「我會好好轉交給他的。」  
「再麻煩了。」  
最後的果物跟菓子同樣無可挑剔，不過結帳永遠沒有北插手的餘地，從兩人第一次在料亭見面就是如此。  
「不好意思，我得先離開了。」  
北點頭表示理解，對方在用餐途中有提議過要幫忙叫計程車，不過被他婉拒了。  
「難得過來一趟，我想去附近看看。」  
「了解，那就萬事拜託了。」  
「沒問題。」

□

「HIC的巡迴消息出來了！」Jacob大呼小叫，身為主唱的優勢就在這裡，侑想裝沒聽見都很難。  
當初跟團員們把話說開後，他再也不用躲躲藏藏的追HIC的消息，大家偶爾想到就會幫他注意，難得看侑對什麼人如此小心翼翼，明眼人都看得出他至今仍未放下。  
「真是的，我們侑明明是個不錯的男人。」  
「也許這樣對他來說比較好。」Ivan若有所思。  
「可是都好幾年了。」Bert忍不住說道，他都已經有女兒了。  
侑什麼都肯跟他們講，偶爾高聲吐嘈，偶爾認真評論對方的表演，也偶爾會無意間讓雞毛蒜皮的小事脫口而出，時間一久，眾人都對他跟佐久早當年的情史知之甚詳。  
就這樣下去真的沒問題嗎？所有人心底都有同樣的疑問。

大家一窩蜂的湊上前，一個個國家依序看下來，最後不出意料的是東京。  
侑都還沒看清楚，這些比他更急的夥伴們就將宣傳頁面切到英文。  
「Special Final、Shibuya LIGHTING。」Lucas一字一字的念出來，然後轉頭看向侑，「你有聽過嗎？」  
「這好像是Live House耶，場地看起來很小。」Jacob邊滑手機邊說道。  
「Shibuya LIGHTING？」怎麼回事，侑露出難以置信的表情。  
「我有念錯嗎？」Lucas不明就理。  
「沒有。」KS.Cryi最後的巡演地點，要不記得都很困難，「為什麼會在那裡？」  
「這個場地怎麼了嗎？」  
「不，沒什麼。」侑勉力逼迫自己鎮定下來，搞不好只是巧合，但KS.Cryi最後的表演場所不是秘密，經紀公司會完全不知道嗎？還是覺得不重要？  
Bert看著滿臉凝重的侑，開口問道：「你要去看嗎？」  
他反射性開口，「不，我為什麼要……」  
熟悉的場地，對他來說並不是沒有特殊意義。  
你難道不想親眼看看他現在是什麼樣子嗎？  
七年了，該死的七年，侑在清醒跟試圖遺忘間不斷搖擺，巧妙的用距離跟音樂架起藩籬，想念早已蔓生成一座森林，只是連他本人都不聞不問。  
這個話題無疾而終，但侑當晚幾乎沒睡，隔天相當平靜的訂了機票，然後開始準備抽票事宜。  
但他的好運氣這次沒能順利發揮，侑對著落選通知乾瞪眼，半晌後才決定撥電話給角名。  
因為治跟角名認識，再加上又是古森的同學，一來一往之間也混熟了，對於他後來走上記者一途，侑並不是很驚訝。  
角名應允得相當乾脆，事後半開玩笑的跟他敲了一顆鏡頭，侑同樣也是二話不說，還被懷疑他是不是撞到頭。  
當然得答應，畢竟是動用人情才有的票，Live House的空間本來就不大，而且又不是沒有存款，因為要獨自生活，他已經懂得如何管理收支。  
換作KS的自己才不在意，錢又不是他管的。  
這是誰的主意？侑輾轉反側，卻始終想不出答案。  
接下來的日子照過，專輯、錄音、表演活動，他們如今在歐美頗具人氣，而後勢必會往亞洲發展，還要面臨許多挑戰，侑也沒有太多時間再去深思。  
等到他要回國的時，大家還慎重其事的前來送機，弄得侑忍不住大笑，「太嚴肅了吧你們？」  
「我們不知道演唱會企劃的實際狀況如何，但是侑。」Jacob的藍眼睛相當認真，「如果你真的見到了，一定要告訴他。」  
侑的笑容稍褪，還是有避重就輕的味道，「講什麼。」  
「就算跟那個人有關，他總不可能找你提第二次分手。」Ivan忍不住翻白眼，「明眼人都看得出你愛他愛得要死，天啊，你不覺得累嗎？」  
侑不滿的噘嘴，最後還是沒能說出反抗的話，就被隊友趕著前往登機口。  
他的情感被時間跟距離沖刷成灰白，在意是偶爾掀起的漣漪，旁人卻都予以同樣的答案，侑都搞不清楚他們的肯定從何而來。  
但是連自己都弄不懂的事，問別人又有什麼用？

「真是辛苦你了，跑這麼遠回來看演唱會。」  
「閉嘴。」不愧是自家兄弟，絕不放過任何一個落井下石的機會。

「福岡？奶奶又去參加旅遊團了？多出去走走是不錯啦。」  
結果侑根本沒有半點懷疑，治都快要內傷，這人到底有沒有神經！  
「如果治想告訴他的話，就說出來吧。」北聽完戀人的抱怨後，給出以上的意見。  
「可是那傢伙不是說要保密？」  
「侑既然回來了，答案自不用多說。」  
「搞什麼啊。」治很鬱悶，「明明都是眼高於頂的人，現在卻畏縮不前。」  
「確實如此呢。」北淡淡的說道：「我本來就有打算，若哪天需要開誠佈公，最好由你跟侑說明。」  
「為什麼？」  
「第一點，你很討厭佐久早，第二點，因為你是侑最重要的親人。」  
看著侑神色如常的大快朵頤，治心情相當複雜。  
要說出來當然沒問題，他甚至連時機點都考慮好了，勢必要在演唱會結束後，否則不曉得侑會做出什麼事，他看佐久早不順眼是一回事，但演唱會又不是只有他一個人。  
總之就先這樣吧。

□

侑只覺自己無法好好的正視門票。  
到底在想什麼，濫用職權也不是這樣搞的，上面那串手機號碼的主人根本無需明言。  
「是說你那個項鍊，也戴很久了？」角名又加點一份巧克力蛋糕。  
「喔，這個嗎？」黑色皮繩上懸著銀線包框的半透明紅色石頭，上面刻有淺淺的符號，很像五十音當中的ku。  
「好幾年前跟團員出去玩的時候買的，說是盧恩文字，反正就像護身符那樣。」  
「你的護身符還挺多的嘛。」他又指了指侑掛在背包上，繡有梅紋的御守。  
「哼，當然。」  
角名的笑意隱在綠眼睛裡，他跟古森已經是情侶關係，兩人都相當忙碌，罕有聚首的時候，但算算都快交往三週年了，然後眼前的人跟某主唱還在模糊不清的狀態。  
角名放假時會去找古森，若對方沒空就去兵庫走動，治跟他的鄰居也差不多交往三年了，跟自己和古森是完全不同的型態。  
「你們多久沒見了？」  
「還好，一個月。」角名收起手機，「我要明太子跟燒肉，還有鹽味。」  
「好。」  
治曾經問他，不覺得寂寞嗎？而且一個是娛樂線記者，另一個是一線樂團的鼓手，如此衝突的身份。  
「不會啊。」角名慢悠悠的說道：「當記者很有趣，元也當鼓手也很開心，我們沒必要為自己的職業妥協，辦法終究是人想出來的。」  
「你們每天都會聯絡嗎？」  
「會，至少發個訊息或留語音，有空就開視訊，你跟你家鄰居認識太久了，從以前就是黏在一起，所以很難理解吧？」  
治正在翻找食材，「唔，確實不好理解。」  
「不過，我們只是耐受度比較高而已。」角名將飯糰送進嘴裡，「時間久了還是想親眼見到對方，體溫、擁抱、親吻，終究不是科技所能帶來的。」  
「你們也辛苦了。」  
「還好。」角名喝乾杯底的茶，「比起某兩位，我們這個不算大事。」  
「那傢伙知道你們在交往嗎？」  
因為不曉得治是指哪一位，角名說道：「侑不知道，但佐久早知道，真可惜你不在場，他的反應超好笑的。」

時間拉回現在，侑繼續看著裝有門票的信封，表情相當胃痛。  
上面的電話號碼貨真價實，但我賭這傢伙不敢打，角名在心底暗忖。  
總之他能做的都做了。  
「侑。」  
「什麼事？」  
「加油。」  
「……好？」侑莫名其妙的點頭。  
「接下來有其他行程嗎？沒有的話要不要去附近逛逛？」  
「當然好。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文沒寫出來但我就是要提(挺  
> Omi送的御守詳細跟圖片如下：  
> A. 伏見稲荷大社-諸願成就・長寿のお守り(特別守)  
> http://inari.jp/grace/omamori/  
> https://imgur.com/I2L7vhF
> 
> B. 明治神宮-交通安全守(錦守)  
> https://www.meijijingu.or.jp/sanpai/6.php  
> https://imgur.com/a/lHA0snZ
> 
> C. 太宰府天満宮-健康御守(健康長寿梅守)  
> https://dazaifutenmangu-gokigan.jp/?pid=150763009  
> https://imgur.com/a/ispocqG
> 
> 料亭則是取材自京都吉兆．嵐山  
> https://kyoto-kitcho.com/arashiyama-dishes/
> 
> 下一章正式進入演唱會！！！(我終於寫到這一步了


	12. Chapter 12

**在愛的面前他們終於學會放下**

「對不起。」  
「為什麼道歉？」犬鳴不解的眨眨眼睛。  
「在Live House演出，完全是出自我個人的私心。」  
「之前不就說過了，你想邀一個人回來。」在企劃會議之前，聖臣就跟所有人開誠佈公了，只是沒有點明他跟以前那位吉他手的關係，然而犬鳴跟晝神早猜出真相，並得到明暗的親口證實。  
雖然滿驚訝的，但男人跟男人之間……有什麼差別嗎？晝神的弟弟就是跟同性交往，犬鳴以前曾在國外住過一段時間，因此很快就接受了。  
「是的，不過我也只是賭一把。」聖臣說道：「根據我當初的想法，可用方案有三間Live House，看在硬體、動線跟容納人數的份上，最有可能中選的就是涉谷LIGHTING，公司沒有理由反對我的意見，就算是從KS.Cryi的角度來講也一樣，而且越是避免就越奇怪，只是我沒想到會被安排在最後一場。」  
「一定要有一間Live House是跟KS.Cryi有關係，就是這樣吧。」  
「對。」他們低聲閒聊，直到其他工作人員開始行經身邊為止。

「剛才傳的訊息是怎麼回事？」古森極少主動撥電話給角名，現在卻破例了，「你把聖臣的電話……」  
「噓，小聲點。」角名隨意將頭往後仰，「請問主唱大人最近有任何異常嗎？」  
真是的，古森說道：「沒有。」  
「那就是了。」  
古森嘆了口氣，「他不敢打。」  
「要是敢的話還會拖這麼多年嗎？」  
他們所有人都選擇閉口不談，整個HIC除去聖臣以外都知道侑會過來，有鑑於他在聖臣心中的影響力非比尋常，明暗跟古森選擇事先跟晝神和犬鳴告知。  
「聖臣不知道？」  
「他大概也不想問。」明暗簡單直白的說道。  
犬鳴備感困惑，「可是他花了那麼大的力氣跟公司交涉，卻連對方會不會來都不願意知道？」  
古森半放棄的拍拍他的肩膀，「沒錯，就是這樣。」  
「我認為不用太擔心聖臣，但場上還是要請大家注意一下。」這要求真奇怪，然而也沒別的辦法。  
「知道了。」  
「沒有問題。」  
「謝謝。」  
「說什麼呢，我們都成軍六年了。」

夢裡的海深沉如昔，聖臣睜開眼睛，額上有一點點汗水。  
六週年巡迴接近尾聲，大型的演出在昨日結束，兩天後就是倒數的Live House表演。  
他反覆檢視歌單，輕哼著複習節拍。  
坦白說在面對北信介的時候，聖臣不是沒有衝動的。  
「他會來嗎？」  
言詞在喉嚨跟舌尖滾動，最後無聲的嚥下。  
他應該要來，你怎麼覺得他會來，聖臣的理智跟情感分成兩塊，各執一詞的嘶吼爭執，雙方皆有憑有據。  
夠了。  
聖臣盯著自家牆壁半晌，然後像是被戳破的氣球一樣頹下肩膀，撿起掉在地上的枕頭。  
三間Live House皆位於涉谷跟新宿一帶，為了方便行動，公司有在附近訂飯店，涉谷LIGHTING的演出結束後則是會讓他們各自回家。  
回家也好，他又想起沒有光的深海，事到如今早習慣溺水的感覺，聖臣看著鏡子裡的眼睛。  
「……侑。」  
宮侑。  
他的聲音很快的溶散於空氣中，未留下一絲證據。

□

侑原以為他會失眠，結果竟然沒有。  
「東西都收好了？」  
「收好了。」演唱會結束的隔天，侑就要搭飛機返回挪威，因此下午就要搭乘新幹線前往東京投宿，隔天白天在東京走走，晚上就去看演唱會。  
「你怎麼不訂晚一點的班機，沒必要這麼趕吧？」  
侑的嘴角抽了一下，像是在笑但相當勉強。  
我怕我走不了啊，到時候。  
算了，治翻翻白眼，「走吧，我載你去車站。」  
在路途中兄弟罕有的沒怎麼聊天，還是治主動先開啟話題，「侑。」  
「什麼？」  
「你之後還會再看他們的演唱會嗎？我說的是現場。」  
侑轉頭看向自家兄弟，活像是第一天才認識他，「你怎麼突然講這個？」  
「就好奇，不可以嗎？」  
總覺得治在瞪他，侑滿頭問號，「可能……也許會吧？」  
「你很想見他。」  
「我才──」  
「閉嘴。」  
這肯定是侑活了快三十年來最無法出言反駁的時刻，他不滿的咕噥道：「你是不是有在偷偷關注HIC？」  
「才沒有。」還真的沒有，治冷哼一聲。  
侑重新將視線放到窗外，耳上仍是懸著金色的耳針，指尖則是有一下沒一下的撥弄著項鍊，半透明的淺紅石頭映上陽光，閃過一抹金色。  
這是當年極光之行的時候買的，據隊友們說，上面那個長得像ku的符號是盧恩文字，全名有很多種拼法，他記住的是Kauno，這個字意即「火焰」，有希望、溫暖跟創造力的意思。  
「侑還真會選，跟你滿配的。」  
「當然，創造力很重要。」他得意洋洋的將項鍊掛上，然後也這麼多年了。  
「其實北前輩不用費心也沒關係。」侑捏住石頭朝治晃了幾下，「我有護身符了。」  
「你自己跟他說。」治轉動方向盤，絲毫沒將這話放在心上。  
「小氣鬼。」  
啊啊，就算他真的看佐久早超級不順眼，此時都罕見的感到同情，不過再一下下就好，侑很快就知道了。  
希望這兩人不會再搞得雞飛狗跳，治在心裡暗自祈禱，雖然可能收效甚微。  
「我到東京再跟你講。」  
「好。」治看著這張跟自己一模一樣的臉孔，「自己在外面，凡事要多注意點。」  
「你講好多次了。」  
治罕見的沒有賞他白眼，而是很認真的說：「有空就常回來，爸媽畢竟有年紀了。」  
「喔。」侑本來要推開車門，結果又重新坐下來。  
「怎麼了？」  
「 ……對不起啊，治。」  
「幹嘛突然道歉。」  
「我當初就這樣逃去國外了，幾乎什麼都沒有做。」  
治轉頭看著侑的側臉，他的雙胞胎兄弟，歷經過普通人難以企及的五光十色，卻也迎接過許多超乎想像的挑戰，不只是感情，在音樂上同樣也曾遭遇撞牆期，而且團員們之間的深厚情感不代表沒有過衝突，不管日本還是挪威都一樣。  
「又不是所有人都像我們一樣神經大條。」治曾強忍著時差帶來的睏意，對侑說道：「你對人的觀察還不夠仔細啦，這樣怎麼寫歌。」  
然後也過了好幾年，侑確實有所變化，會仔細照顧身邊的人，學習獨自生活該有的技能，每次回國都給足一年份的生活費，三不五時寄些東西回來，治也絕不會漏掉他發的每一則訊息，不管是公共還是私人帳號。  
若撇掉感情那塊不談，侑現在真的是閃閃發亮啊，他的兄弟。  
「我從來不認為你的行為是逃跑。」治的右手依然搭在方向盤上，左手則是極其罕見的揉上侑的金髮，「我們都知道的。」  
侑瞄了自家兄弟一眼，然後很不自然的撇開視線，「我要去搭車了。」  
「路上小心。」  
他依然是那句固定的問候，這次侑給的回應則是揮揮手，還有一個大大的微笑。

新幹線抵達東京，自從前團解散後他再也沒踏進東京，侑在人來人往的車站大廳裡四下環顧，然後重重吐出一口氣。  
好久啊，七年的時間。  
自家團體目前在日本的知名度當然不能跟HIC比，但是為了謹慎起見，侑還是有準備基本的遮掩工具，例如帽子跟口罩。  
而且難保不會有HIC的歌迷認出他，誠如角名先前說的，有些粉絲是從前團一路追到現在。  
侑選擇下塌的旅館位於目黑，離涉谷很近，但卻是一間雙人套房，原因是太晚訂房，已經沒有單人的了。  
這是侑詢問的第三間旅館，若不是Bert隨口提及，他根本忘了要訂東京的住宿，比起睡馬路他還寧可付雙人房的錢，而且沒時間再慢慢找旅館了，樂團那陣子正好很忙。  
「沒事，比起機票，這個很便宜。」  
「閉嘴啦你們！」雖說回日本的花費也沒什麼好心疼的，但侑還是不願在口舌之爭當中落居下風。何況現在他能流暢使用英文跟西班牙文，即使要跟人吵架也沒問題，外語能力不可同日而語。  
Check in完畢，侑先將行李放進房間，然後向後哉倒在柔軟的大床上。  
真神奇啊。  
他現在跟聖臣在同個城市裡。  
以前聽慣了粉絲說的「跟xx呼吸同個地方的空氣」，彼時還覺得太誇張，現在卻不合時宜的想起來了。  
明天準時過去就好，他可不想撞見在買物販的歌迷們。  
先去吃晚餐吧，剛才有看到一間感覺不錯的餐廳。

□

「好，沒問題，大家辛苦了。」  
「辛苦了。」  
所有人紛紛拿起毛巾擦汗，連呼吸都是灼熱的，如同懸在舞台上的聚光燈。  
「晚點說不定會下雪。」古森說道，「早上新聞報導說今天水氣很充足。」  
「怎麼，結束後要去打雪仗嗎？」  
「才不要！」  
「說到下雪，今年狀況滿特別的，初雪比往年早很多。」明暗灌了點水才繼續說道：「但是不管有沒有下雪，外面都很冷，大家回去時要注意點。」  
「知道了！」  
聖臣則是拎起音箱旁的水瓶，以點頭取代回答。  
涉谷LIGHTING約莫能容納一千人左右，他們結束彩排，回到後台等待，補眠、吃點心、玩手機，聖臣則是罕見的在放空。  
團員們彼此互瞄一眼，都很體貼的沒有開口。  
「時間差不多了，大家準備一下。」  
「是！」聽見工作人員的通知，所有人紛紛起身，準備迎向六週年巡迴最後一個舞台。  
「聖臣，你在緊張？」古森還是忍不住問了句，本來以為會收到否定或是沉默，沒想到自家表弟偏了偏頭，回答道：「可能吧。」  
見到聖臣的眼神，古森險些就要將侑今天會到場的事脫口而出，但他硬是忍住了。  
開場燈光是筆直的紅色，先是往台下照射，而後攀上天花板，最後再轉回舞台上，線條交錯成好幾道X，在粉絲的尖叫中，白色聚光燈極具戲劇化的直直打下，成員們就像是突然現身的魔術師一樣。  
**他在這裡。** 肯定的意念瞬間占了上風，但他的心情卻平穩得不可思議。  
也就只能維持幾秒而已，聖臣漆黑的視線看向台下，不同的面孔，眼底卻有相似的感情，興奮的、喜悅的、熱情的，或者以上皆是。  
他深吸一口氣，握住麥克風，整個人氣場為之一變，那是永遠懂得如何煽動觀眾情緒的熾熱眼神，「大家準備好了嗎？」  
台下爆出超高分貝的歡呼尖叫，鼓棒用力敲上銅鈸，聚光燈轉暗，改為裝設在舞台前方地板的舞台燈發揮效用，這次是迷幻的紫色。  
聖臣張口，得到海內外無數讚譽的歌聲流洩而出。

侑按照原訂計畫，趕在開場前五分鐘才進場，他走得很匆忙，兼之燈光昏暗，工作人員貌似沒有認出自己，他四下張望，所有人都緊盯舞台，頂多跟身邊的人低聲交談，毛巾跟螢光棒是基本配備，手底什麼都沒有的侑頓覺自己是誤闖叢林的北極熊。  
他的腦子亂烘烘的，HIC的歌固然聽過不少了，但親臨現場還是另一回事，自己幾乎身處於Live House的最後面，聖臣看不到吧？  
侑在心底嘆氣，人都進來了，完全不意外自己第一個想到的問題是這個。  
冷靜點，不過就是演唱會，他通常是在台上的，但也有當觀眾的經驗，只是從未像現今如此忐忑不安。  
和場內所有人的心境都截然不同，這點侑敢打包票。  
照映觀眾席的燈光忽然轉暗，人聲的細細嘈雜轉變為尖叫，紅色燈光掃過觀眾席，然後爬上牆壁，驚得侑向旁邊一躲。  
在想什麼呢？他看不到的。  
白色聚光燈亮起，侑不由得瞇起眼睛，也不曉得是方才的燈光刺激，還是他沒有很想看清楚。  
「大家準備好了嗎？」  
不，太快了，他還沒來得及讓心情恢復如常。  
聖臣最近的造型是褐中夾了一點點紅色，酒紅意外的很適合他。  
以前KS.Cryi的時候，他也是這樣看著台下嗎？侑的表情空白，視線卻像是定格了一樣。  
聖臣。  
侑的呼喚融在一片震耳欲聾的尖叫當中。

「Let’s make it louder, let’s get this party starting.」[註1]  
開場曲當然要先炒熱眾人的情緒，這首歌特別能讓聖臣表現出高亢的聲線，換作平時根本不可能看到這個人尖叫，他的情緒收放永遠都相當自如，偶爾也會被團員打趣說，他平常的反應冷淡，是為了要蓄積在舞台的能量。  
雖然是玩笑話，但聖臣覺得這說法還挺不錯。  
他按了按耳機，左手邊的晝神剛接上和音，右手邊的犬鳴跟明暗照樣又在面對面彈奏樂器，至於後面的古森自不必多說，現在肯定超級忙碌。  
聖臣將麥克風轉向台下，不意外的又收獲一大片合唱，他勾起滿意的微笑，轉身走向舞台的左側，又把麥克風湊到晝神眼前。  
樂團即興演出的狀況時有所聞，但聖臣極少在同一首歌裡將麥克風同時遞給觀眾跟搭檔，晝神的眼神略顯困惑，但還是順著唱下去。  
下一句歌詞聖臣接了回來，他改走向舞台的右側，作勢試圖隔開犬鳴跟明暗。  
可能因為是最後一場，所以想跟大家玩玩吧，聖臣偶爾在台上會有出人意料的舉動，所以粉絲會當成福利，團員會當成能量釋放，唯一會感到驚訝的可能只有侑。  
他錯過的表演畢竟不是一兩場而已。  
開場曲結束後，又是一首快歌，但相比起前面，這首比較像是在陽光下開車兜風時會放的歌，侑對旋律有印象，於是輕輕的跟著哼。  
台下的粉絲們時不時會喊出成員的名字，若有餘力的話大家都會往發話的方向看去。  
聖臣。  
像是水珠落入深潭，此次照樣淹沒在背景音樂跟歡呼當中。

他一度以為自己看到侑了，但是並沒有，在看清對方的臉孔後，濃重的失落感立刻湧上。  
沒事的，佐久早聖臣，他在自我喊話。  
侑在這裡。只是自己看不到而已。  
聖臣將視線放到擁擠昏暗的觀眾席後方，台下的燈海密密麻麻，卻沒有一道光能照出他想見到的臉。  
侑。  
如果在這裡喊出來，你會出現嗎？  
聖臣定了定心神，握緊手底的麥克風。  
Wake in loneliness, loneliness![註2]  
Falling inside your story  
Walking after you, after you!  
I will share my time.  
原先閉著眼睛的聖臣，唱到最後一個字的時候音調轉低，重新睜開的眼睛裡，有著狂放銳利的火焰，爵士鼓強而有力的節奏傳來，在吉他即將加入的最後一個鼓點，聖臣的左手由下往上掀動，宛如拔掉炸彈的插銷，台下高舉雙手發出尖叫，接著就是吉他強而有力的旋律。  
這裡是我們的世界，玩得盡興點吧。  
若你有看到的話。

侑自認很了解聖臣帶動氣氛的本事，但直到現在才發現自己見識淺薄。  
無論是他的舉手投足，柔軟的唱腔或是極具爆發性的嘶吼，還有跟團員之間的互動，侑的自信隨著時間經過慢慢被削弱。  
喜歡嗎？他當然很喜歡，但有種抓不住的失落感。  
除了時間跟距離，一切不都肇因於當年的不成熟、幼稚、輕率、恣意揮霍？  
若能再跟你說句話，我該講什麼？  
你知道嗎，我去年又到挪威北部看了一次極光，真的超漂亮的，不管幾次都是。  
這些年我走遍了歐洲，看到很多具有歷史性的城堡、古蹟，還有比我們的年歲悠遠許多，跟他們相比，我們僅能稱之為嬰兒的山水奇景。  
亂石、沙地、結冰的湖面，都是我以前沒有親自走過的，你應該也沒有。  
我之所以在官推上面貼照片，不單單是分享給粉絲看而已，對不起，一切都是基於私心。  
或許你會見到，抱著這樣的想法所以才發出去的。  
侑的視線照樣沒有移動，眼底的情緒卻漸漸沉澱冷卻。  
我是不是、真的什麼都沒有了？時至今日才有了實感，明明還是自己提的分手。  
侑在一片狂熱的喧囂中讓透明的眼淚悄悄滑下。

前奏是吉他的單獨演奏，這是一首抒情歌，聖臣也斂起方才的狂熱，不需太過用力，重點是傳達出歌曲的舒緩甜蜜之意，雖然真正的佐久早聖臣在表達愛意上堪稱愚蠢跟無口，但這是表演，而他是專業人士。  
もし願い事が叶うのなら[註3]  
最初で最後の幸せ信じるの  
從最初到最後都是幸福的，就算實際上沒有做到，他仍舊在用歌聲許著願望。  
至少你要一切安好。  
I love you now and forever  
Will be beside you forever  
Our love will last forever  
ただ愛してるのは  
他でも誰でもなくただ1人 君だから  
進入副歌之前的鼓點較為緊湊，聖臣將視線轉向觀眾席後方，儘管什麼都看不見。  
我是真的希望你來，但沒有一定要你回來。  
侑。  
跟見到流星的感覺有點像，針紮般的細小疼痛，儘管他很清楚這並非生理上的不適。  
不會再有別人像你一樣。  
就算無法結束也沒關係，畢竟只是虛幻的溺水，再怎麼真實他也習慣了。

接著又是好幾首歌輪番上陣，在歌曲的推進下通常會喪失時間感，侑對此很有經驗了。  
若他的位置夠前面，還能看到聖臣偶爾流露的笑意，像是在陽光下閃過彩虹的蜻蜓翅膀。  
快歌跟慢歌是最粗略的分類，其中還有各式各樣的曲風，有的侑已經很熟了，有的則是印象稀薄，至於他所能見到的歌迷，每一首都能流暢的比出應援手勢，接續歌詞絕不掉拍，他多少會感到格格不入，但這不是最主要的原因。  
表演途中偶爾會休息幾次，跟台下打招呼互動，聖臣從以前就習慣將水瓶放在鼓架附近，現在還是沒有變。  
跟其他人略帶搞笑或俏皮的打招呼不同，他永遠就是那句平淡的：「我是佐久早聖臣。」但即使如此，仍然能輕鬆收穫大家捧場的尖叫。  
在接話這方面確實進步不少，從平時的訪談跟綜藝就能看出來，侑在大笑之餘，心底也隱隱感到自豪。  
那些說佐久早聖臣在台下就跟啞巴似的人也該閉嘴了，HIC現在可是連歐美觀眾的耳朵都能征服。  
追著HIC的消息直到現在，親臨現場才有了「也許我也稱得上粉絲」的感覺，真是神奇。  
侑會準時訂購新的唱片，如果時間剛好接近他返日的時間，就等回國後再採買，那些唱片如今都好好的躺在挪威的家裡。  
這是第幾首歌了？他有點記不清，但是看時間也差不多了，現在的應該是倒數幾首。  
侑長長的呼出一口氣，繼續將注意力放在舞台上。  
這次舞台的燈光轉為深藍，並未打在成員們的身上，而是造就一片片濃重的黑色剪影。  
他一聽前奏就知道是什麼歌了，聖臣的聲音很快鑽進耳底。  
I'm going back to 505[註4]  
If it's a seven hour flight or a forty-five minute drive  
In my imagination you're waiting, lyin' on your side  
With your hands between your thighs

這是HIC翻唱的歌曲，並未收錄在實體專輯裡，但網路上的迴響非常好，侑咬緊嘴唇，幾乎沒有人知道，KS.Cryi以前也唱過這首歌，不過是因為當時眾人起鬨著要聖臣唱首英文歌來聽，忘了當初是誰提議的了，總之不是他。  
舞台上的燈光流轉，仍然巧妙的避開成員，聖臣的聲音還在繼續。  
吉他跟貝斯加入了，但旋律很簡單，就連鼓聲都是低低的而且力道不大，侑認為這是大鼓的聲音。  
Stop and wait a sec  
Oh, when you look at me like that, my darling  
What did you expect?  
I probably still adore you with your hands around my neck  
Or I did last time I checked

燈光照下，觀眾們得以看清成員們的臉，古森手上的鼓棒擊上鼓面，聖臣緩步走動，來到了舞台左側。  
就在侑的正前方。  
Not shy of a spark  
The knife twists at the thought that I should fall short of the mark  
聖臣的歌聲四下流淌，起先是近似作夢的呢喃，在小鼓的聲音加入後漸轉清醒。  
比他們當年鬧著玩的時候認真多了。  
接下來又是第一段歌詞，其中一句是：「在我的想像裡，你躺在我的身邊。」  
如今的侑不需任何輔助也能明白歌詞內容，他眼底的情緒漸轉空白。

接下來是一段純伴奏，小鼓跟銅鈸的聲音暫停，又是大鼓的獨奏時間，這代表要進入下一段歌詞，也是這首歌重要的爆發點。  
聖臣抬眼俯瞰觀眾席，輕輕打著拍子，他只需等待，卻因為台下的光影錯落而愣在當場。  
他的視力一向很好，但人真的太多了。  
侑？  
他的心臟像是受到重擊，密密麻麻的幻想再度攀附而上，但眼前的畫面倏忽即逝，快到沒辦法做出任何反應。  
耳邊的音樂還在繼續。  
聖臣拿起麥克風，甚至連自己拍子有沒有抓對都沒注意，所有的樂器都安靜了下來。  
曲調要轉高，當然音量也是，所有的力道都在下一句歌詞當中噴薄而出。  
But I crumble completely when you cry(但我完全崩潰了，當你哭泣的時候)  
It seems like once again you've had to greet me with goodbye(像是你要再一次跟我道別)  
所有的樂器像是同時甦醒過來，熾白的燈光照亮舞台，聖臣的雙手握著麥克風，沒人知道他執拗的視線究竟在針對什麼。  
痛嗎？或許也沒有。  
跟溺水是相同的，他總會習慣。

他看到了嗎？侑困惑的眨眨眼，聖臣直到歌曲結束為止都沒有移動，視線定定的看著前方。  
就像是看著他。  
不要，不要看我。  
難以言喻的恐慌湧上，侑幾乎是扭頭就走，像是有洪水猛獸在後面追趕。  
在音樂停止後，聖臣看向台下，人群流動純屬正常，但總覺得好像缺了什麼。  
那邊的位置原本沒有人嗎？  
他的手緩緩放下，明明連臉都沒看清楚，心底卻像是被鑿出大洞，空虛得難以言喻。  
強而有力的節奏不多時再度響起，聖臣吸了口氣。  
他走了，但他們的演出還沒有結束。  
該做的事就要好好做完。

在涉谷街道上亂走亂晃的侑，被冷風一吹腦子也清醒多了，他到底在幹嘛。  
大腦恢復正常運轉後，第一件事就是要滿足生理需求，侑其實晚餐沒吃多少，現在想想興許是太緊張，他不由得在心裡默默吐嘈。  
躲進溫暖的拉麵店內，他隨意點了碗蒜味豚骨，熱騰騰的湯頭、麵條還有豐盛的叉燒，令人食指大動，他迅速拿起筷子，享用遲來的晚餐。  
幹嘛不待到最後，侑心底隱隱有點後悔，但現在回去也不可能，看看時間差不多要結束了，好歹他也跟聖臣混過同個圈子，知道官方對演出時間的掌握說一不二，頂多延個五分鐘不能再多。  
在侑快把拉麵盡數消滅的時候，手機螢幕亮了起來，  
是治。  
「怎麼了？」  
「演唱會結束了？」  
「呃，剛剛結束。」侑有點心虛，「有什麼事？」  
「你附近有人？」治仔細傾聽電話另一端的動靜，侑不解的皺眉，「我在拉麵店裡。」  
治被這回答弄得一愣，「你晚餐沒吃？」  
「只是突然餓了！」侑虛張聲勢的嚷嚷道，「你到底要幹嘛？」  
但他的雙胞胎兄弟並未直接回答，而是說道：「等你吃完，找個沒什麼人的地方再打給我，我有重要的事要說。」  
重要的事？侑摸不著頭腦，但是治沒給他發問的空間，而是直接掛了電話。

「辛苦了，恭喜大家！」  
「六週年巡迴順利結束！」  
在一片歡快的氣氛中，唯有聖臣的眼睛寫滿疲憊，卻不是因為體力透支的關係。  
慶功宴是明天晚上的事，大家將東西收拾好後就搭乘公司的車返家，前後不過花了一個小時左右。  
聖臣的住處離涉谷並不遠，勝在環境隱蔽，而且本就是高級住宅區，在保全管控上也相當仔細，搬進這裡大約兩年的時間，他一直很滿意。  
總之去沖澡，然後睡覺，聖臣翻著精油盒子，一時之間拿捏不準該用哪一瓶。  
侑以前很喜歡柑橘系的精油，起初曾瞞著他偷偷使用，自己又不是嗅覺壞死，怎麼可能沒發現，後來兩人正式交往，聖臣也就不管了。  
你會喜歡我的表演嗎？他趴在桌上，玻璃墊又冷又硬的，其實不是很舒服，但是聖臣始終沒有移動。  
窗外有小小的白色落下。  
正如同今天他們閒聊的一樣，下雪了。

「你的御守有帶著嗎？」  
「當然帶著。」侑更加摸不著頭腦了。  
「附近沒有別人吧？你在人行道上對嗎？」  
「怎麼可能完全沒人，這裡可是涉谷！」他大聲抗議，治則是慢悠悠的說道，「我只是怕你嚇到路人或被車撞而已。」  
侑差點破口大罵，但他的兄弟卻續言道：「信介是受人之託所以不能講，但我才不管那傢伙。」  
什麼？  
「京都的、東京的、福岡的，你不會以為信介真有那麼多時間吧。」  
「這話是什麼意思？」  
嗯，很好，聽起來就是完全沒進入狀況。  
「那些御守根本不是信介送的，是佐久早聖臣請他轉交的。」

聖臣過了一會兒才發現外面在下雪，好在演唱會已經結束，時至今日他依然儘量保持作息正常，今天難得可以早點休息，他卻完全沒有睡意。  
其餘的精油已經被收起來了，僅留下柳橙的那一瓶。  
接下來要怎麼辦？這個疑問突然浮現，但就像落到掌心的雪花，連聲響都沒有就融化了。  
同樣的事做了三年，北信介也不像是介意他繼續的樣子。  
對方肯定會告訴他的，若侑有了其他的意中人。  
自己花了漫長的時間才領悟，當然要用更長的時間去習慣結束。  
就算真有那一日，他肯定可以的。  
聖臣睜開眼睛，發現手機螢幕在亮，有人撥電話過來，但上面只寫著四個字「公眾電話」。  
換作平時他才不會理會，但現在突然覺得一切都無所謂，如果是騷擾電話再掛斷就好，於是便接了起來，但沒有主動開口。  
聖臣聽見了抽泣的聲音。  
鬼使神差般的，他幾乎跟對方同時開口。  
「佐久早。」  
「侑？」

侑在風雪中狂奔，滿腦子都是治剛才說的爆炸性消息。  
怎麼可能？  
但這樣就說的通了，為什麼角名會幾近輕率的把聖臣的私人號碼給他，這渾蛋恐怕也從治那裡聽說了什麼。  
他的手機僅有上網的功能，沒有辦法通話，現在唯一能幫上忙的只有公共電話，焦急的視線拚命掃視周遭，在便利商店前的太過明顯了絕不考慮，侑低頭滑手機，他在街上漫無章法的亂晃已經超過二十分鐘，放掉了三座公共電話，根據網站粗略的地圖顯示，郵局附近還有一座電話亭。  
為什麼不親自告訴我，這個大笨蛋！  
最終他在商業大樓林立的某處找到電話亭，這邊晚上沒什麼行人，侑哆嗦著拿出票根，也不知是冷的還是因為過份緊張。  
手機的手電筒照出角名的字跡，侑看向綠色話機，一時之間卻不知道該投幣還是先拿話筒，半晌後才打通電話，直到開口的瞬間他才發現自己再度淚流滿面。  
「佐久早。」  
「侑？」  
幾乎分秒不差，兩人的聲音同時響起，侑眨眨眼，又有大滴的淚水掉下來。  
哭什麼呢，真笨。  
明明一切都是因為他太笨了。  
「我……」  
「你現在在哪裡？」  
聖臣的心臟狂跳，節奏明顯到難以忽視，他立刻起身，先是翻出車鑰匙，然後又趕緊衝進房間打開衣櫃，猶豫了幾秒後放棄大衣，而是拿出昨天才剛洗乾淨的棕黃斜呢格紋圍巾跟深藍色毛帽，隨即又跑回客廳，把手機開擴音然後扔在沙發上，自己則是穿上方才的黑色羊毛大衣跟深紅圍巾。  
「侑，你有聽到嗎？」  
「有。」他揉揉眼睛，鼻音仍然濃重得難以掩飾，「在中央郵便局附近。」  
聖臣甚至沒空將領子拉好，「中央郵便局嗎，還有沒有其他建築物？」  
侑轉過頭，視線所及之處正好有一棟建築物外面懸著招牌。  
聽完之後聖臣點點頭，「我現在過去找你，不准亂跑。」  
「你、你要過來？」  
「不然呢？」  
這時他的口氣又像十七八歲的佐久早聖臣了，若是任何一個人聽到肯定都會認為他在恐嚇，侑卻覺得有點懷念。  
「等我一下，很快就到了，不准掛電話！」他講到最後幾乎是用吼的了，至於侑怎麼會有自己的手機，根本不是現在要去思考的事。  
「聖臣。」  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒有。」侑好不容易收起來的眼淚又掉下來，「為什麼不讓北前輩跟我講實話？」  
「什麼？」他緊盯著電梯的數字，罕有的慢了半拍才反應過來，「……你知道了？」  
「幹嘛偷偷摸摸的，直接跟我說啊！」侑氣得要死，但奈何鼻音濃重，怎麼聽都毫無氣勢，「但其實我也是……我一直、我一直都不敢跟你道歉，如果你根本不在乎的話，不是很好笑嗎？」  
「笨蛋。」聖臣快步走出電梯，「你剛才在會場裡對吧？」  
「對。」  
「我以為你根本不想見我。」  
「對不起。」臉上又冷又濕的，侑縮著脖子，「我只是突然很害怕……」  
如果現在掛掉電話我這輩子都不原諒你，聖臣發動引擎，最後還是把這句話嚥下去。  
就算是氣話也不行，他捨不得。  
侑吸了吸鼻子，「雖然我回來了，但其實根本搞不清楚自己的感覺，但你知道嗎，所有人、就連現在的團員都說，我很愛你，但我想他們說的一點也沒錯。」  
「我也是。」聖臣的聲音有點啞然，「在跟你分手之後，我花了很長很長的時間才明白，為什麼一直不能忘掉你。」他轉動方向盤，聲線罕見的帶點不穩定，「就算你不愛我了也沒關係，我只希望你過得快快樂樂的，除此以外別無所求。」  
真是笨得可以，無論是誰都一樣。  
「治還說，如果我有喜歡的人，你就不再做這種事了。」  
「是的。」聖臣很乾脆的承認，「挪威真的太遠了，那是一個我再也碰不到的世界。」他的視線看向燈號，心底的焦躁如同紅色一樣明晃，「或許跟我分開後，你會過得更好……對不起。」

結果電話還是斷了，侑一愣，心急如焚的翻找錢包，卻已經沒有零錢了。  
他茫然的把話筒放回去，應該沒事吧？聖臣都說會過來了。  
侑靠著電話亭冰冷的牆壁，緩緩蹲坐在地上，痛哭失聲。  
聽見通訊斷絕的聲音，聖臣心底一涼，根本沒想到可能是零錢不夠了。  
他在導航的領路下來到涉谷中央街郵便局附近，找到合適的停車地點後就抓起鑰匙、圍巾跟毛帽，雪越來越大了，在下雪夜晚的街上奔跑，根本是瘋子才有的舉動，但那不重要。  
聖臣緊盯著手機，他的面前是郵便局，至於侑說的建築物就在附近，他先是跑出巷子，然後右轉，四下張望，努力在街燈的照明下找尋目的。  
白色招牌跟黑色字體，落在視線左邊的正是一座電話亭。  
是這裡嗎？聖臣吐出濃重的白色霧氣，走近了才發現裡面有一道縮的小小的、穿著羽絨衣的身影。  
那道身影抬起頭來，正是哭得滿臉眼淚鼻涕的宮侑。  
聖臣曾經設想過，若雙方再次見面會說什麼，但絕沒料到兩人分手七年後的親自會面，他第一句話仍然是罵人。  
「你是想把自己凍死嗎！」居然連個圍巾都沒有！他拉開電話亭的門，  
侑囁嚅著：「又沒有挪威冷……」  
顯然對方不接受解釋，聖臣臭著臉把棕黃圍巾和毛帽套到他身上，「鼻子都紅成這樣了，又不是馴鹿！」  
雖然時機不大對，但侑就是忍不住，「聖臣你沒怎麼變耶。」毒舌這方面，但馴鹿這比喻滿可愛的，他可以接受。  
聖臣的動作微微一滯，「……笨蛋。」  
「對，但你也是。」侑低垂著眼，然後被聖臣拉著走出電話亭。

「臣臣真的喜歡我嗎？」進到溫暖的車內，侑突然又問了一次。  
「對。」  
「想了多久？」  
「前兩年我從不提你，也絕不去想你。」他平靜的轉動鑰匙，「所以認真算下來，三四年跑不掉。」  
「有這麼久？」  
「嗯。」  
侑有點難以置信，聖臣總是驕傲且從不回頭的，如今自己還能坐在他身邊就已經堪稱奇蹟了。  
他愛我，然後我也愛他。  
再沒有比這個更幸運的事了吧。  
「臣臣。」  
「什麼事？」  
「我可以吻你嗎？」  
聖臣沒有回答，因為這時候剛好紅燈了，他直接解開安全帶然後靠到副駕駛座。  
溫暖柔軟的嘴唇，還是好像果凍，侑閉上眼睛，但聖臣卻把舌頭伸進來了。  
畢竟許久沒有過親密舉動，他驚得直接撞到車窗玻璃，聖臣的聲音則是在很近的地方響起。  
「你晚餐吃什麼？」  
「……蒜味豚骨拉麵。」天啊，侑開始無比後悔剛才的決定。  
「好吧。」聖臣重新坐回駕駛座，「你等一下要刷牙。」  
「知道了啦！」  
車子在路上疾馳，安全的載著他們回到聖臣的住處。  
靜止不動的想念跟時間終於開始前進。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌詞取自以下曲目  
> [註1]：FTIsland-Freedom  
> [註2+註3] ：My First Story-不可逆リプレイス+Love letter  
> [註4]：Arctic Monkeys-505  
> 順便附上我之所以動筆這個故事的主視覺，這一幕的Omi就是在演唱505，差別在於我沒讓他彈吉他wwwww  
> https://twitter.com/anta_baka00/status/1304781899219394560?s=19  
> 我終於寫到這個畫面了……該放鞭炮……(喘氣


	13. Chapter 13

**漫長的孤獨終獲自由**

結果侑最後還是沒刷到牙。  
兩人下車後都保持沉默，卻在冬衣的掩護下將手牽得牢牢的，聖臣在開門時還差點弄掉鑰匙，待到門關上後就迫不及待的開始接吻，磕磕絆絆的碰撞，一路上也不知翻倒多少東西，這才喘著粗氣雙雙倒在沙發上。  
侑一手抱著聖臣的脖子，蓬鬆的金髮從毛帽裡被釋放出來，圍巾被抽走後就隨意丟在一旁，他也不耐的用另一隻手拉扯黑色大衣的袖子，然後才摸索到圓型的鈕扣，越急就越是解不開，兩人笨拙的在彼此身上摸索，半晌後才將厚重的羽絨衣跟外套脫掉。  
多像啊，在演出結束後迫不及待的做愛。  
「等、等一下，聖臣！」在上衣被剝掉後，侑忍不住問道：「保險套……」  
「你現在有嗎？」  
「沒有，但你不用嗎？」  
「你不介意的話我就沒關係。」他們赤裸的上半身貼在一起，熾熱得足以融化所有風雪，聖臣低頭在他的胸膛中央落上一個吻，侑覺得鼻頭發酸。  
「這是？」他拿起由銀線包框的紅色石頭。  
「護身符，之前跟隊友出去玩的時候買的，戴很久了……先幫我拿下來。」  
因興奮而挺立的性器碰在一起，真的太久沒做這種事，明明都不是血氣方剛的年紀，被對方握住陰莖時還是不約而同的抖了一下。  
直到釋放出第一次，聖臣才終於捨得從侑身上起來，還不忘先抽幾張衛生紙給他擦手，先不提燈光問題，至少要找合適的潤滑劑，桌上那瓶10毫升的精油並不適合。  
「蘆薈膠？」侑露出狡猾曖昧的笑，「我都還沒想過可以這樣用呢。」  
講得好像自己早有圖謀，聖臣原本又要親他，在燈下卻見到一抹金屬的光輝。  
「……你還留著？」他小心翼翼的輕碰侑的耳垂，金黑雙色的耳針看起來嶄新如昔。  
「因為、送了就是我的東西。」畢竟剛見面不久，侑一時之間還很難適應聖臣略帶傷感的目光，他想要試著將耳針摘掉，但被阻止了。  
「對不起。」  
「為什麼？」  
「抱歉。」聖臣沒說出口，現在要坦誠以前把東西全丟光的事，果然還是太困難了，侑看出他的勉強，因此只是彎了彎嘴角，「臣臣之後可要好好的告訴我。」  
「好。」  
擴張的過程細緻又漫長，他們的皮膚泛起薄紅跟汗水，發洩過一次的性器再次站起，侑用手肘撐起上半身，看著正在進行前戲的聖臣，然後發現對方也正望著自己。  
讓我看你。  
簡直像做夢一樣，即使親眼確認仍然難以置信。  
「怎麼了，會痛嗎？」糟糕，他果然不該顧著看侑的臉。  
「沒有，不會痛。」自己八成跟煮熟的蝦子沒兩樣，「應該可以了吧……？」  
「不行，不能讓你受傷。」  
好吧，侑咬緊嘴唇，盡力放鬆身體，心底苦甜交織，他還需要更多的接觸、更多的擁抱，更多佐久早聖臣的聲音跟溫度。  
眼見擴張約差不多了，聖臣用手撐在侑的身體兩側，漆黑的眼眸裡像是承載著星光，侑嚥了口口水，心彷彿又回到他們第一次毫無章法的做愛。  
「剛才電話通的時候……」  
侑忍不住用手臂掩住眼睛，「你還有幾個問題？」  
「最後一個，我保證。」他輕輕拉開侑的手，「為什麼電話通的時候，你叫的是姓氏？」  
侑壓根沒想到他會在意這件事，淺褐的眼睛瞪得渾圓，他以為自己已經是條煮熟的蝦了，但顯然熱度還尚未到極限。  
他現在就想跟聖臣做愛做到神智不清的地步，但這傢伙果然不會輕易讓他如願。  
討厭鬼，侑有點結巴，「我只是在想，姓跟名字到底要叫哪個比較好。」  
「然後？」  
「結果最後叫成姓氏了……太緊張了嘛！」他本來想叫名字的，真的，覷見聖臣眼底的笑意，侑惱羞成怒，「你到底要不要……」  
他的抗議靜止在聖臣的親吻中，同時也感覺到後穴被陰莖極其緩慢的填滿，要說完全不痛是不可能的，侑張口喘氣，像是無尾熊似的緊緊抱住對方。  
「可以嗎？」  
他的回應是用腿環住聖臣的腰。

最後他們只做了一次，兩人泡了個舒服的熱水澡，又仔仔細細的清理，這才擁著對方滾進溫暖的被窩裡。  
聖臣睡得很熟，向來淺眠的他很少睡得如此之沉，然而在醒來之後卻發現身邊是空的。  
宛如一盆冷水當頭澆下，他慌張起身，像是無頭蒼蠅一樣在偌大的房子裡四處尋找，最後才發現自家客廳的六十五吋電視上，貼著一張看起來像隨手撕下、邊緣超不整齊的白紙。  
這是侑的字，大概是所有聯絡方式都在上面了，聖臣追The AURORA的官方帳號已久，自然知道這跟平常的不一樣。  
推特、Line、IG、電子信箱，還有兩行數字，看起來像住家跟手機電話，最後一段則是長長的英文地址，結尾處的國家寫著Norway。  
好吧，聖臣拿出手機，先將紙條拍下來，然後再夾進手記裡，接著將上面的帳號全部加一輪。  
剛進車站的侑立刻收到好幾則通知，居然連電子信箱都有新的郵件進來，他同樣按下跟隨，不多時推特就跳出私訊。  
光是透過文字都能讀出聖臣的氣急敗壞，「你又去哪裡了？」  
「回旅館收行李，我今天要回挪威，下午一點的班機。」  
侑回覆完畢後就收起手機並搭上電車，心虛得要命，昨天兩人久別重逢，光是告白都來不及了，根本沒想到要提回去挪威的事。  
聖臣看到回覆差點把手機弄掉，「你今天就要回去？！」  
侑過了五分鐘才回了一個字，「對。」  
真是輸給他了，聖臣挫敗的看向時鐘，無論是「怎麼不早說」或「也太趕了吧」都不是現在最優先的處理事項，雖然他確實滿頭問號而且很想把侑抓回來問。  
「旅館在哪？我等等載你去機場。」  
侑磨蹭老半天，待到看清訊息後再度驚訝的睜大眼。  
他以為聖臣會先問自己在搞什麼鬼……不對，明明都是既定行程，他到底在心虛什麼？  
算了吧宮侑，你確實在心虛，他把旅館的地址發出去，然後再度收起手機裝死。  
事到如今總算冷靜下來的聖臣，立刻用最快的速度打理好自己，是說侑有吃早餐嗎？他記得冰箱裡還有蛋糕，雖然不夠正規營養，但只能暫時充數了，何況他也還沒吃。  
「我說那個。」  
「怎麼了？」他都看到宮侑站在門口了，幹嘛還發訊息？  
「你就直接停在這裡，要是被別人看到我上你的車，沒關係嗎？」  
聖臣懶得解釋，而是選擇打開後車廂，這個距離侑一定能看見，「……你快點上車就對了。」  
侑把行李箱放進後車廂，原以為可以帥氣俐落的鑽進車內一氣呵成，結果圍巾卻被夾住，弄得他重關兩次車門才搞定。  
真是不能再更蠢了，還都剛好發生在聖臣的面前，好想死。  
聖臣幫他把圍巾重新拉好，沒有說話，但眼睛看起來卻像在笑。  
那個佐久早聖臣？沒弄錯人吧？  
「你那什麼表情。」聖臣忍不住伸手戳他的額頭，意外幼稚的舉動，「覺得我被掉包了？」  
「對。」  
還敢說對，聖臣挑起眉，然後發動引擎。  
「你的門票是哪來的？」  
很好，沒被掉包，他就知道聖臣一定會問。  
「我自己抽到的。」  
「是嗎？」  
「……好吧，我請角名幫我的。」  
這對聖臣來說已經是個不得不熟悉的名字，「怎麼想到要找他？」  
「因為他是記者，而且跟古森認識，只是沒想到他們現在還有聯絡。」  
當然有聯絡，而且還親密得很，聖臣隨口說道：「所以你不知道他們在交往。」  
「交往……什麼？！」侑差點又撞到車窗玻璃，「為什麼我都不知道！」  
「只有HIC的成員跟我們家的人知道，角名那邊我就不清楚了。」聖臣的口氣還是很平靜，「畢竟他是記者，身份太敏感了，也不適合讓公司知道。」  
「多久了？」侑難以置信的問道。  
「三年。」  
「三年？！」  
「侑，你小聲點。」聖臣忍不住嘆氣，「記者都要被你的大嗓門引過來了。」  
「等一下，這麼說來治也可能知道，太不夠意思了吧！」  
聖臣偏頭瞄向侑氣鼓鼓的臉，又開始覺得想笑，「因為你離開太久了。」  
「臣臣好過份。」  
「你說的對。」  
侑用像是大白天見鬼似的表情盯著他，肯定又在想他是否被掉包了，聖臣把視線轉回前方，臉上跟口氣皆是淡淡的，喉頭卻有點發緊。  
「你以前送的東西，我都丟掉了。」  
侑這次卻沒有大呼小叫，反倒是愣了半晌，「……是喔。」  
他把視線轉向窗外的風景，「那時被我甩了，你很生氣吧。」  
「我試著結束一切。把關於你的東西捨棄掉，是我當時第一個想到的辦法。」聖臣就連等紅綠燈的時候都不敢看侑的反應，「結果我失敗了，而且非常非常後悔。」  
侑這下終於轉頭看他，絕不是因為等燈號的時間太長了，「真的全丟了？」  
說心裡完全不在乎不可能的，但侑並不感到意外。  
「只剩下一封信，而且還是好幾年後才發現的。」  
「什麼信？」  
果然連侑都忘記了，聖臣清清喉嚨，「在我十八歲生日之前發行的單曲，你那時候塞了一封信進去，還叫我不准看。」  
「如果看了，你就是小豬。」他想起來了，「是因為我夾在唱片裡才剛好沒被丟掉吧！」  
「是，對不起。」  
意外乾脆的聖臣讓侑也頓時發不了脾氣，「結果你還是看了嘛，小豬。」  
又是一記瞪視，但這次色厲內荏，「我又不是立刻拆開來看。」  
「然後呢？」  
「什麼然後？」  
「我不記得信的內容了。」  
好在現在在開車，他可以繼續目不斜視，聖臣忽然感到緊張，但還是據實以告：「你先祝我生日快樂，說想聽到我的親口告白，最後還問我願不願意跟你回家。」  
他講到最後聲音都飄掉了，絕非演唱會的後遺症，純粹過份緊張。  
結果侑好一會兒都沒說話，聖臣抽了短短的空檔轉頭，這才看到他的臉面向窗外。  
「侑？」  
「幹嘛？」他粗聲粗氣的回道。  
「說完了，就是剛才那些。」  
「……我以前真的講過？」侑的聲音很小。  
「當然，但是我沒有帶出來。」  
「那就不用了，真的。」侑把發燙的臉孔貼到玻璃上企圖降溫。  
對了，差點忘記，聖臣直到現在才想起早餐的事，「你如果肚子餓的話可以先吃一點。」  
「蛋糕？」侑立刻轉移注意力，打開紙盒盒蓋，滿臉驚喜的看著綴有鮮紅草莓跟雪白奶油的蛋糕，「看起來好好吃，你怎麼會買這個？」  
「隊長之前拿來的。」面對甜食聖臣總是推三阻四，反正他還有保護嗓子這個萬用金牌，但臨時有工作要處理，他錯過拒絕的時機，最後還是乖乖收下了。  
「吃一點點沒關係吧？這個真的很好吃。」侑停頓幾秒後決定把盒子蓋起來，「你回去再吃好了，這裡沒有叉子。」  
他用手拿當然無所謂，但聖臣就不是了。  
「我要吃。」  
「啊？」  
「一小塊就好，我要草莓。」  
「現在？我剛才說了……」  
「昨天也沒叫你刷牙，所以無所謂。」  
他到底該給佐久早聖臣一個熱吻還是先揍他一拳？宮侑突然陷入兩難。  
「沒有很甜。」有點意外，之後可以再去買來吃。  
「你幹嘛咬我！」侑出言抗議，他的手可是要彈吉他的，非常重要！  
「誰教你剛才叫我小豬。」聖臣出言反擊。  
旅館離機場並不遠，他們很快就看到了機場航廈。  
真不想就讓侑這麼離開，聖臣還是忍不住問道：「你接下來有工作？」  
「有是有，但其實不趕時間。」他最晚可以再多待三天，但侑實在不想讓自己有胡思亂想的時間。  
現在的挪威會下雨，也會下雪，再過一陣子又能看到極光了，然後是聖誕節，再來是日本的新年，因為工作關係，他也不是每年都能準時回來，但事到如今也習慣了。  
「我不知道涉谷LIGHTING的演出是不是巧合。」侑深吸一口氣，「如果是的話，我回來一趟有什麼意義嗎？」  
「我不敢啊，不敢去想你在想什麼，都七年了，不是七天或七個月，推給巧合是最合理也最簡單的解釋。」  
確實如此，聖臣轉動方向盤，把車子開進停車場內。  
「你要進去嗎？」  
「沒有，但時間還早吧？總不好臨時停車太久。」  
「喔。」也對。氣氛忽然有點尷尬，侑不自然的別過頭。  
車子平穩的駛進停車格內，聖臣的手離開方向盤，不知該怎麼繼續剛才的話題。  
先前不抱任何指望，全是源自於跟侑差不多的理由。  
「在發生舞台事故後，我跟元也打了一架。」  
侑吃驚的看向他。  
這不是個容易開口的話題，聖臣幾經思索後才繼續說道：「當年記者爆料的內容差不多就是全部了，雖然年紀小沒有感覺，但元也說的對，我被那個女人影響很深。」  
「不說就不會撒謊，即使不講出來你也會懂，結果就是把事情搞得一團糟。」  
「在這之後我才開始思考、面對，去聽The AURORA的音樂並關注消息，起先我以為面對後就知道怎麼結束，但還是想得太簡單了。」  
他的手被牽住了，聖臣轉過頭，聽見了侑的低聲碎念。  
「臣臣好笨。」  
「是啊。」嘴上嫌他笨結果又眼眶泛紅，聖臣握緊侑的手，兩人十指交扣，感受著對方手裡的溫度。  
「後來終於知道問題出在哪裡，但那是我再也沒有資格去追求的。」  
「即使有人可以去詢問，也不敢問你會不會來。」  
「我甚至不知道你懂不懂。」  
「臣臣。」侑出言打斷他，聲線有些不穩，「我可以抱你一下嗎？」  
雖然車子的空間挺大，但擁抱這個動作對兩個185公分以上的男人來說還是挺有難度，聖臣解開安全帶，侑則是把身體靠過來。  
跟昨天的親密度無法相比，但心情倒是一樣的，聖臣閉上眼，輕揉他的頭髮跟後頸。  
別哭啊，我在這裡。  
對不起。  
侑的眼淚靜靜的滲進肩頭，悄然無聲，因為空間實在太不方便了，因此沒有維持太久。  
他吸了吸鼻子，「是不是有人跟你說了什麼，不然怎麼會有昨天的Live。」  
「我永遠都會感謝他。」聖臣拿手帕細細擦掉侑臉上的淚痕，「如果不是他，我不會想辦法邀你回來，雖然還有更直接的辦法。」只是當時的他還不曉得。  
「北前輩。」侑想到治說的話，「也就是說你每一年都會見他。」  
「是。」他的指尖滑過侑的眉毛、眼睛、鼻子跟嘴唇，像是在觸碰珍寶般的小心翼翼，「那個人，我知道你為什麼尊敬他了。」  
「就這樣持續了三年？」討厭死了，他不想一直哭哭啼啼的。  
「對。」聖臣很認真的看他的眼睛，「我愛你，但是我不能要你回來。」  
「我以為你早就不要我了。」侑乾脆一把搶過手帕，把整張臉埋在裡面，「HIC的發展這麼成功，我知道的根本不比粉絲多，以前早就不值得再提。」  
「侑。」聖臣握住侑的手腕，「從今以後，我會告訴你的。」不管是未來，還是缺失掉的那七年。  
他們還有太多的話要講，但離別在即，天知道自己是花上多少力氣才能不叫侑去改機票。  
就算現在改了，遲早還是得送他走。  
「下次，換我去挪威找你。」聖臣在侑的耳邊說道，「然後我想看看，你看到的風景是什麼樣子。」  
「好。」侑用手帕在眼睛上輕壓幾下，這才吸著鼻子應答，「那就挪威見。」  
「還要再吃一點嗎？蛋糕。」  
「換你餵我。」  
「……嘴巴張開。」  
又過了一段時間，眼見真的差不多了，侑深吸一口氣，伸手揉亂聖臣的頭髮，在對方發怒之前又將一個東西匆匆塞進他手中。  
「這是？」  
「護身符啊，你也會需要的。」侑這次露出大大的笑，「隊友們都說我很會選，當下也沒想太多，但是可能跟你有關？」  
雖然是盧恩文字，但形狀正好很像日文的ku。  
Sakusa Kiyoomi。  
「侑……」  
「那個我戴很久了，既然要重新開始，就拿它當禮物吧，不准再搞丟了！」侑立刻推開車門並迅速關上，聖臣當機好幾秒才想到要打開後車廂。  
他沒有把窗戶搖下，侑也沒再打開車門，而是笑著揮揮手，然後就迅速往航廈的方向奔跑。  
聖臣閉上眼稍事歇息，數分鐘後才拿起手機傳了訊息。  
「到了挪威再跟我說。」  
侑的回覆很快，「預定日本時間的凌晨兩點到，挪威當地是晚上六點。」  
「知道了，晚上是慶功宴，要看照片嗎？」  
太壞了吧！肯定有很多好吃的，侑在鍵盤上敲打著。  
「要。」  
「你沒把圍巾跟帽子還我。」  
「才不要還。」  
聖臣看著回覆發出輕笑，「你應該不缺吧？」  
「反正你肯定也不缺。」  
他沒把車子開出機場，而是在等待，兩人繼續進行簡短的、在旁人看來興許微不足道的對話。  
跟橫亙空白的七年相比微不足道，但是會漸漸填滿的。  
「我要關飛航了。」  
「好。」  
「mi manchi già」  
什麼？聖臣愣在當場，但是詢問並未得到回應，想必是如侑所言，已經切成飛航模式了。  
絕對不是英文，那是西班牙文嗎？他滿腹疑竇的將這句話複製到搜尋引擎，然後選了後面接著「meaning in English」的選項。  
在看清搜尋結果後，聖臣定格了很久才把手機放下，不由得又開始後悔沒叫對方改機票。  
算了，他重新握上方向盤，準備離開機場，若有人看見的話，肯定會訝於他的表情之柔和。

I miss you already  
我也是。未讀的訊息靜靜躺在對話框裡，侑一下飛機就能看見的。

□

聖臣今天心情好得異常，在慶功宴上的胃口相當好，而且什麼食物都要先拍下來，就連大家象徵性的起鬨，要他唱幾句做為餘興節目，他也是毫不猶豫的接過麥克風。  
明暗用手肘推推元也，拚命使眼色，就連犬鳴跟晝神都滿臉期盼。  
「為什麼是我！」  
「就憑你們關係很親密？」晝神悠哉的說道。  
「大家不都一起工作的嗎！」古森極力推拒，明暗肯定也猜到了吧！為什麼還要拖他下水！  
「萬一猜錯就尷尬了，而且照理來說，我跟福郎不應該知道。」犬鳴倒是講得有憑有據。  
明暗裝模作樣的輕咳幾聲，慶功宴再過一個小時左右，這個場地就只剩他們五個了，「又沒叫你現在問。」  
「怎麼了？」聖臣拿著手機走過來，他剛拍完粉紅香檳塔，但還沒打算現在就傳照片。  
「沒事。」所有人頓時坐得筆直。  
等到慶功會場只剩下他們的時候，聖臣瞄了分散在場內的大家一眼，有的在拿食物，有的在自拍，還有的躺在椅子上，姿勢超級隨便。  
果然還是先從隊長開始比較好，他收起手機，走到正準備把盤子端回座位上的明暗，「隊長。」  
「怎麼了？」他們之間的稱呼向來隨意，突然在這場合被以隊長相稱，明暗有點反應不過來。  
但讓他更當機的事發生了，聖臣彎下腰，做了個再標準不過的九十度鞠躬。  
「謝謝你。」  
明暗險些把裝滿菜的盤子弄掉，「幹嘛突然道謝？」  
「侑會過來的事你知道吧？應該說你們都知道。」  
被拆穿的眾人眼神遊移，就連坐沒坐相的古森都立刻從沙發上起身。  
「一直以來給你和元也添了很多麻煩，對不起，還有福郎前輩跟席恩前輩也是。」  
「不，沒什麼麻煩啦，說真的。」犬鳴清清喉嚨，「其實我跟福郎……呃，我們大概有猜到你跟宮侑是什麼關係。」  
「不覺得奇怪？」  
「不會，以前在國外又不是沒見過。」犬鳴拿起桌上的粉紅香檳，晝神則是接下去說道：「我的弟弟也是跟同性交往，坦白說，對象是宮侑這點比較驚訝。」  
「喂！」犬鳴忍不住拍了他一下。  
「我知道。」畢竟在外界眼裡，他們根本不像能進展到戀愛關係。  
「你們復合了？」最後還是由古森發問，「不然你怎麼知道？」  
「是的。」雖然知道事情不會外洩，但聖臣還是忍不住發牢騷，「你男朋友居然直接把我的電話給侑？該不會是你的主意吧？」  
「拜託，我也是後來才知道的。」古森毫不客氣的翻白眼，「倫太郎這樣做也沒錯，不然你們有辦法聯絡？」  
這倒是沒錯，「你是什麼時候知道的？」  
「就在倫太郎跟侑碰面的那天，他說侑一定不敢打，我也這麼覺得。」  
啊啊，真是笨蛋，雖然他沒資格講話，聖臣又好氣又好笑。  
「表哥，謝謝你。」  
他們自從十歲後就沒再幹過擁抱這件事了，古森聽著平常不會有的稱呼，滿臉欣慰的拍拍聖臣的頭，「接下來你們要好好相處喔。」  
「好。」

戀人的心情好像不錯，唇邊帶著淡淡的笑，治看著掛上電話的北信介開口問道：「剛才是誰打來？」  
「聖臣。」  
治露出震驚跟匪夷所思並存的表情，北從不在他面前稱呼此人的名字，怎麼突然改口了？  
「……原來如此，侑最後還是打電話了吧？」  
「而且順利復合了。」北的語氣很輕快，「聖臣說，之後他會親自將御守送給侑，但如果可以的話，還是希望能跟我們吃飯。」  
「我們？」  
「嗯。」北繼續說道：「你很討厭他這件事無可厚非，不過現在看來，你們總是會見面的。」  
「我知道。」治把頭靠到戀人的肩膀上，「我又不像那傢伙這麼幼稚。」  
還說沒有，北捏捏他的鼻子，「時間差不多了，請奶奶一起出來吃飯吧。」  
「好。」

「你說真的，佐久早以為是你的主意？」角名忍不住笑出來，「抱歉。」  
「沒事，聖臣也就想抱怨一下而已。」誰教侑回去了，不然這事才不會落在自己頭上。  
角名繼續回覆訊息，「太神奇了，這兩人。」  
「對啊，又神奇又煩人。」古森跟著笑出來，「希望他們接下來一切順利。」  
「以前朝夕相處，現在變成遠距離了，又要摸索新的相處模式，不過應該沒問題。」在沒有對方的世界各自兜轉一大圈，最後還是回到彼此身邊，就某方面而言真的是奇蹟。  
或許哪天我們也會在家族聚會上見到侑，古森打趣道。  
「阿姨知道他喜歡男的嗎？」  
「知道。」古森將訊息傳送出去，「之前阿姨有跟我聊過，應該不用太擔心。」  
「我以為你們家會有，嗯，後嗣壓力之類的？」角名同樣考慮過這個問題。  
「就算有，也不是我們要煩惱的。」母系家族原則上不必擔心，至於聖臣的父親那邊，本就沒什麼立場對他指手畫腳，唯一比較難搞定的是兩位長輩吧，那就只能走一步算一步了。  
「對了，你下次休假是什麼時候。」  
「今天開始，有三天的時間。」  
糟，原來是從今天開始，古森回覆道：「我等一下就去搭車。」  
「不必。」角名趕緊阻止戀人，看來驚喜計畫是行不通了，「我正在新幹線上，剛到新橫濱。」  
「什麼？」  
「本來想給你個驚喜。」角名略感懊惱。  
「不會，我確實有嚇到喔。」古森心情極佳的發送訊息：「那麼親愛的記者先生，午餐想吃什麼呢？」  
「咖哩或烏龍麵。」  
「好。」  
「至於鼎鼎大名的HIC鼓手先生，想吃什麼點心？」  
這難倒了古森，一分鐘後才回覆道：「我不知道，倫太郎你決定就好，甜食都可以。」  
「收到。」

□

去機場接侑已經是團員的共識，Jacob先是看手錶，又看向旅客入境的出口，Bert則是在玩手機，Ivan和Lucas則是在聊天。  
「侑那傢伙好慢。」Jacob忍不住碎念。  
「是說他回去這趟，到底有沒有見到啊？」Bert抬頭問道。  
「噓，等一下都先不要講。」Ivan出言提醒，「當作他只是追星就好。」  
又過了十五分鐘左右，他們終於看到侑的身影，一行人紛紛站起來，正想打招呼的時候，侑已經自己先衝了過來。  
先是最左邊的Lucas，再來是Jacob，然後是Ivan跟Bert，每個人都有一個結結實實的擁抱。  
「我回來了！」  
「喔，喔……」大家一時之間都反應不過來。  
「走吧，我快餓死了，想吃團長大人煮的飯。」  
「怎麼又要我煮飯！」Ivan立刻抗議。  
侑的笑容之燦爛足以媲美陽光，「慶祝我談戀愛啊。」  
什麼？四個人面面相覷，就連Ivan都把自己剛才講的話拋諸腦後，「你跟他……」  
「對，我們復合了。」他笑嘻嘻的拎起棕黃格紋圍巾的下半部，「真是好長的時間啊。」  
「你們兩個笨蛋。」Bert忍了超久，現在終於能講出來，甚是痛快。  
「為什麼罵我！」  
「好了好了，別吵。」Lucas出言打圓場，「快去拿行李吧。」  
侑直到坐進車子裡才重新連上網路，一入眼就是聖臣的回覆。  
我已經在想你了。  
我也是。  
「侑的表情好噁心。」Jacob吐嘈道。  
坐在副駕駛座的Lucas轉頭問道：「什麼，是男朋友發過來的嗎？」  
「對。」瞥見到侑的螢幕，Ivan大聲回答。  
「你們！」  
「所以你們是怎麼和好的？」Bert興致勃勃的湊過來，「快點分享一下。」  
侑還在傳訊息，「等一下再說，總之我要吃Ivan煮的菜！」  
「知道啦，煮給你吃就是了！」拿一頓飯換取團員兼友人的愛情故事挺划算，Ivan對Jacob說道：「等等先去一下超市。」  
「沒問題。」  
「什麼時候帶來給我們看一下？」  
「就說了、啊！」侑不小心弄掉手機，還滑到前座下方，弄得手忙腳亂，至於另一端的聖臣當然不知道車上的雞飛狗跳，權充當作對方暫時沒有回覆。  
不過聖臣總是會知道的，侑後來非常想掐死自家隊友，但是做不到。  
正準備享用義大利餛飩的他，這時自然還不曉得。


	14. Chapter 14

**他們終究會再次遇見，然後說出「我愛你」**

飛機平穩落地，聖臣把眼罩收好，拎著隨身行李準備起身。  
「你到了嗎？」一連上網路就看到侑發的訊息，他簡潔的回覆道：「飛機剛落地。」  
「好，我在外面等，不要認錯喔，是橘色的車子。」  
「知道了。」  
此處是奧斯陸加勒穆恩機場，挪威國內最大的機場，離市中心約四十八公里左右，離開飛機的第一件事當然是辦理入境手續，這對聖臣來說不是難事，只要有第一次經驗，之後就好說了。  
至於偶爾被認出來之類的，他在更早之前就習慣了。  
「臣臣好慢。」  
「有什麼辦法，通關速度就是那樣，我還要等行李。」  
「不是迷路吧？」  
聖臣都能隔著訊息讀出侑的表情，肯定是帶著壞笑的，眼睛閃著光芒，思及至此他的唇角也勾起微小弧度，「想太多。」  
這是佐久早聖臣第五度造訪挪威，算算已經過了將近三年，他跟侑復合後談起超遠距離戀愛，角名跟古森都自嘆不如。  
他的目的地不見得總是挪威，有一次就是在德國，時間比挪威之行還更短暫，理由是要去看The AURORA的音樂節演出。  
當時侑還興高采烈的叫聖臣不用訂飯店房間，只要跟他一起睡就好，毫不意外的收獲了對方的白眼。  
拿到行李後，聖臣熟門熟路的走向機場大廳，不多時就找到侑的車子。  
相當顯眼、如果有大太陽肯定相當刺眼的鮮橘色，他的眼角微抽，突然理解為何對方之前死都不肯讓自己看照片。  
把行李放進後車廂，一、二、三，不出幾秒就鑽進車裡，而且衣角沒被卡住，堪稱完美。  
「臣臣。」侑轉頭看他，這次他的頭髮染上幾絲淡淡的藍灰，聖臣的指尖繞了上去，「怎麼是這顏色？」  
「昨天才染的，不好看嗎？」  
「我覺得你該試試別的。」  
「哼，好吧。」以佐久早聖臣的個性來講，這話已經夠委婉了。  
他來挪威從不會安排任何行程，總是放任侑帶自己四處跑，只要有他在身邊就足夠，美景跟好吃的食物不過是錦上添花。  
不過聖臣不知道的是，侑前陣子其實忙到記錯時間，好在今天原訂的安排是團練，很有商量空間。  
「下星期四要練習喔，別忘記了。」Ivan順口提醒眾人。  
「沒問題。」  
「等等，下星期四是十八號？」侑急忙問道。  
「對啊，怎麼了？」  
糟糕，他看著行事曆默默冒汗，「我、我可以晚點到嗎？」  
「有急事？」侑緊張的模樣很少見，Bert看向Ivan，「還是要改天？」  
「不用延，只是我早上要去機場接人……」  
「喔。」所有人露出意味深長的微笑，「男朋友又要來了？那一定要延啊，Ivan你說呢？」  
「當然，不然晚一天？」  
「我可以。」Jacob率先回答。  
「我們也沒問題。」Bert跟Lucas互看一眼，飛快的達成共識，侑則是半點話語權都沒有，半晌後才擠出極其尷尬的「謝謝」兩字。  
聖臣這次會在挪威待上十天左右，期間當然會跟自家團員碰面，想起第一次的會面，侑不禁莞爾。  
「明天我們要練團，你要去嗎？」  
「當然。」有何不可，也不是第一次參與了。  
大家當年第一次跟聖臣見面時，氣氛相當微妙，畢竟聽自己吐了那麼久的苦水。  
自從Bert的婚宴後侑真的很少喝酒了，如今是因為戀人在場才多喝幾杯，明顯感受到久未喝酒帶來的影響，沒多久後就開始昏昏沉沉的。  
其實聖臣也分不清楚侑到底是不是真的醉了，侑靠在他身上，嘴裡模糊不清，也不知講的到底是哪國語言。  
「侑一開始很擔心我們會跟他拆夥。」Ivan很認真的跟聖臣碰杯，「雖然這裡是歐洲，但是反對同性戀的不是沒有，而且還是跟自己的團員。雖然我不是多稱職的KS粉，不過你應該也知道，侑那傢伙的個性，有時候真的麻煩死了，換作以前肯定不是這樣對吧？」  
確實如此，聖臣看了一眼靠在自己肩膀上的金色腦袋，伸手輕拍了幾下。  
「他以前就是橫衝直撞的。」聖臣喃喃的說，也不知是不是受到酒意影響，「現在不一樣了。」  
在音樂方面的熱情還殘留一點點年少的影子，僅此而已。  
「過了這麼多年，你們肯定都變了。」Ivan拍拍他的肩膀，「但是我們都很高興能看到侑現在的樣子，雖然一開始對你挺不滿的……但是算了。」他忍不住放聲大笑。  
「謝謝你們。」聖臣扶了侑一把，免得他整個人從椅子上滑下去，「雖然跟我預期的形式不一樣，但現在的他，現在的你們相當耀眼。」  
「哼哼，這是當然的，嚴格說來我們還是競爭對手的關係，當然不能輸。」如今的The AURORA已經成軍八年，不但順利征服歐美觀眾的耳朵，亞洲地區的樂迷們也為之瘋狂，至於資歷稍長的HIC也不遑多讓，在日本國內站穩第一線地位的他們，如今屢屢受邀前往海外的知名地標進行演出，在國際上的曝光度日益升高，聖臣不由得開始思考，未來若是有人發現他頻繁前往挪威，該拿什麼藉口塘塞過去。  
他跟侑都何其幸運，有一群願意接受並保護他們的團員，如果公開也未嘗不可，只是兩人目前的共識是繼續對外保密，知情的一眾親朋好友也表示理解。  
真不是普通的好運，聖臣又喝了一口酒。  
那天所有人本就決定在Ivan家留宿，反正房子夠大，庭園的大小同樣令人嘆為觀止，他揉揉眉心，然後又輕推一下侑，「走吧，我們去休息。」  
侑迷糊的睜眼，然後又閉上，半晌後才乖乖坐回自己的位置上，揉揉眼睛，再對著聖臣伸出手。  
「背我。」  
「……？」很好，他現在確定侑真的喝多了。  
「臣臣背我！」  
他講得當然是日文，除了Ivan以外的所有人雖然聽不懂，但也紛紛停下手邊的動作，目不轉睛的看著他們，每個都清醒得宛如在巢穴外面負責警戒的狐獴。  
「宮侑。」聖臣瞇起漆黑的眼睛，在他耳邊說道：「你要是敢吐在我身上就死定了。」  
「才不會。」  
醉鬼的保證根本沒幾分可信度，聖臣依言把侑背起來，庭園離主屋有段距離，不過他還不致於因為這樣就出醜。  
侑的手臂鬆鬆的環著他的脖子，「你看！有星星耶！」  
「……我看不到。」他現在真的沒辦法抬頭。  
脖頸後感受到重量，還有髮絲刮搔的感覺，侑是睡著了嗎？等等要先把他放下來才行，否則就算是歐洲規格的門，還是可能會撞到頭。  
「臣臣。」  
「嗯。」  
「謝謝你。」  
「為什麼講這個。」  
「我喜歡你。」  
早就知道了，「我也是。」

時間拉回現在，這時的侑還不知道他隔天就會被隊友出賣記錯接機時間一事，而是在廚房忙進忙出的準備午餐。  
至於聖臣？當然又在發揮他最擅長的本事，除去廚藝以外，他的家事技能幾乎無可挑剔，侑都戲稱他是打工換宿，以體力換取一日三餐跟睡覺的地方。  
「並不是一日三餐。」放下抹布的聖臣忍不住糾正，「早餐有時候是我做的。」  
「知道啦。」太沒幽默感了！侑痛心疾首的指責自家男友，但聖臣只是繼續忙他的打掃。  
待到吃過午餐後，聖臣又忙了一個多小時，這才結束他的清潔大業，擺在客廳的精油霧化機正在盡忠職守的運作，空氣中的味道是相當清新的萊姆。  
「掃完了？」  
「嗯。」已經把雙手清潔乾淨的聖臣並未直接坐上沙發，而是坐上沙發扶手，再將自己的身體往後移，過了好一會兒侑才反應過來，自家向來不苟言笑的男友竟然、在搞膝枕那一套？  
他低頭看向躺在大腿上的聖臣，對方的表情相當鎮定……但明顯是裝的。  
算了，愛躺就讓你躺，侑露出「今天大方放送」的驕傲嘴臉，一邊對著聖臣的捲髮上下其手。  
「對了，要來唱歌嗎？」  
「什麼？」躺到整個人昏昏欲睡的聖臣睜眼。  
「就是我彈吉他，然後你來唱，不覺得我們很久沒合作了嗎？」  
講得好像他們自前團解散後有共事過一樣，聖臣還沒起來，但侑已經伸手去搆放在沙發旁邊的吉他。  
「快點起來。」  
「急什麼，你可以先調音。」語畢聖臣還調了一下姿勢，讓自己躺得更舒服一點。  
倘若被HIC的歌迷知道，他們少話的主唱竟也有耍賴的時候，地上的眼鏡碎片肯定能堆出一座東京鐵塔，侑沒好氣的說道：「佐久早先生，要是我調音調到一半手滑，讓吉他敲到你尊貴的臉，不用等經紀公司求償，光是粉絲就足以把我踩成壁紙，懂嗎？」  
「你在害羞？」聖臣反問道。  
「你不也是！」侑惱羞成怒的點破事實。  
空氣安靜了三秒，聖臣迅速的起身，侑則是氣呼呼的抱好吉他開始調音。  
「好了？」  
「好了！」  
前奏響起，聖臣當然知道這是什麼，並非KS.Cryi的，也不是HIC或The AURORA的歌，不過對於樂團的愛好者來說，這是一首傳唱度非常高的曲子。  
Look at the star, look how they shine for you.[註1]  
And everything you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow  
聖臣想到很多很多事，開心的跟不開心的，衝突的跟和諧的，復合這三年來他們也不是一直都順遂，彼此都有偶爾耐不住寂寞的時候，但是古森說的沒錯，辦法終究是人想出來的。  
現在的他們會願意一起溝通、摸索、尋找方法，分手兩字斷然不會再說出口，畢竟他們已經因為年少時期的分離而各自飽嘗許多苦澀的滋味。  
但現在想想也不全然是壞事，至少他們都成長了。

I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called "Yellow"  
侑聽著那句「我獨自走來」，不得不承認很有共鳴。  
雖然這首歌係指「得不到回應的愛慕」，但他們都很喜歡，大概是因為那段空白又擁擠的七年。  
侑情不自禁的開口，聖臣有點驚訝的看了他一眼，但很快的就繼續投身於歌唱當中。  
早知道剛才應該開手機錄下來才對，失算了。

So, then, I took my turn  
Oh, what a thing to've (to have) done  
And it was all yellow  
該做的事跟想做的事是同等的，除去照顧自己以外，也希望對方能平順度日，交換護身符跟御守成了他跟侑每年的例行公事，對方每次回日本，要見的人當然不是只有自己，有時候HIC甚至根本不在日本，但是沒關係。  
我知道你會在那裡。

Your skin  
Oh, yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
And you know  
You know I love you so  
You know I love you so  
你知道的，我愛你。  
他在聖臣十八歲生日前許下的願望，如今已經實現了，但想想也真好笑，那時明明不是自己的生日。  
看來只能怪公司怎麼沒在自己生日時出單曲了，侑的眼底染上笑意，繼續輕輕的唱著。  
雖然現在要在大庭廣眾之下，跟聖臣站上同個舞台真的有難度，但是侑仍舊不免心生嚮往，還被Lucas說是見色忘友。  
不過現在也挺好的，因為他就在這麼近的地方。

隔天早上，聖臣照樣比侑還要早醒來，他適應時差的速度快得驚人，當自家團員還在睡眼惺忪的時候，他仍然精神奕奕，還被笑稱說是不是有秘密武器。  
當然沒有，只是體質使然而已。  
侑靠在他身上睡得極沉，肩膀、後背跟脖頸處都有不少痕跡，聖臣不用看也知道自己的背部同樣戰況慘烈，兩人見面已經實屬難得，當然要好好把握時間，即使是晚上也不例外。  
聖臣把棉被拉高一點，蓋住侑赤裸的肩膀，此時他的眼睛微微睜開一道縫，「臣臣？」  
「沒事，現在還早。」  
「唔。」他模糊的應了一聲，然後再度閉上眼。  
聖臣又在被窩裡待了一下，這才起身前往廚房。  
雖然他的廚藝仍然是普通等級，但至少做早餐不是問題，尤其是西式的。  
烤土司、藍莓果醬、煎蛋、燻鮭魚沙拉，牛奶跟熱呼呼的可可亞，待到擺盤完畢後，聖臣看向時鐘，心道侑也差不多該醒來了，於是便走進房間，正好見到戀人在摸索著套上衣服。  
聖臣俯下身，兩人在晴朗的晨光下接吻。  
「早安，侑。」  
「早安，聖臣。」  
Like we used to be  
Better than we used to be  
他們相視而笑，在彼此的眼底讀出了比無數風景更美好的愛。

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [註1] ：Coldplay-Yellow  
> 大約五個月的時間，終於完結了……(喘  
> 這篇也創下我史上最多字數，即使是最早寫原創也沒搞成這樣(爆笑  
> 之後的番外只有實體本才會收錄，但也可能會心血來潮再寫別的吧……現在還不好說。  
> 透過這次的創作我也得到很多東西，最感謝的首當一路陪著這個故事，陪著侑跟聖臣繼續前進的大家。  
> 真的很謝謝你們。  
> 在故事沒有寫出的未來，願他們一樣幸福快樂。


End file.
